The new member of the pack
by Usagi-chan123
Summary: Emilia Lahote was just an ordinary Florida girl, but when her mom dies and her step father tells her to leave she finds herself in a world in of Giant freaking Wolves, Gorgeous vampires, and a love like no other. EmbryXOc. slow start but i promise it will get better! t for language.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! This is my first twilight fic and I'd like to point out a few things, such as right now I really don't remember what's happening in the story for Bella and the vamps. Right around summer vacations so if you do know please tell me. In a few more chapters things will be happening according to New Moon, and maybe a few more details added in.

See you at the bottom!

* * *

><p>Diary POV.<p>

My name is Emilia Lahote. I was born April 20. I just turned 16 years old, and so far this year has been the worst year of my life. I mean yeah every teenager says that when they get a pimple or when their boyfriend/girlfriend dumps them, which really sucks, especially when both happen at the same time. Like this one time...I gotta learn not to ramble on about unless things, because if I keep on rambling on like this I'll never get to the story, so let me begin again.  
>My name is Emilia Lahote; I just turned 16 this April. I was born in some little town called la push Washington, but we moved to Florida when I was 2 years old. When I was 4 years old my biological father died. Mom was heart broken but we moved on with our lives. When I was 7 years old my mom got remarried, to a doctor named Alex. He's a good man who loved my mom and me, but deep down I knew he never wanted me. He saw me as a pest, or a third wheel, or something like that.<br>Alex already had a daughter when he married my mom. Her name was Sophia. She had very bright red hair and shocking green eyes. From the first moment we met she and I were best friends. Well that is after I gave her one of my Barbie doll. Anyways a year later mom and Alex had their first child. Her name is Alexandria; she has red hair like Alex and Sophia, and blue eyes like mom and me.  
>When I was 10 mom got pregnant again but this time with identical twin boys. Their names were Johnny, and Tommy. Cute huh?<br>They had light brown hair like me. Johnny had brown eyes and Tommy blue eyes.  
>When I was 14 my mother was in a car accident. She was killed instantly. We had the funeral and few weeks later, and now two years later, I was... I guess I should begin the story here.<br>Emilia POV  
>"Emily do you wanna go to the movies with Alexandria, Johnny, Tommy, and me?" Sophia asked me one beautiful May Day. It was around 2:45 and school had just ended for summer vacation.<br>"What movie are you guys gonna watch?" I asked.  
>"Well they wanna watch Happy Feet two, but I say we ditch them and go watch 'Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol'" she said dramatically.<br>"I would but dad told me to meet him right after school today." I said as we walked to my silver 2005 cadillac cts  
>"Aww well I'll see you later." She said and walked to her 2005 mustang gt<br>"Hey Sophie!" I called.  
>"What's up?" She called back.<br>"Do ya wanna trade cars for now?"  
>"Sure." She said.<br>We walked back to each other, switched keys and walked to each others car.  
>I turned the car on, turned the radio on full blast, and drove off.<br>'I wonder what Alex wants.' I wondered to myself as Dance by Niki Minaj came on.  
>A few minutes later I drove up to the house and parked in the garage.<br>I walked in and heard Alex call me from the kitchen." Emilia please come here."  
>Sighed and left my stuff in the living room.<br>"Hey Alex what do you need?" I asked.  
>"Take a seat Emilia." He said from his spot at the table.<br>"Okaaay, why do I have a bad feeling about this?" I said out loud.  
>"Listen I know you're still trying to recover from your mother's loss, but I think it'd best if you moved with your family." He said.<br>"What do you mean? This is my family." I said.  
>"I mean that you should move with your dad's family. You know in Washington." He said without even looking me in the eyes.<br>I looked at him with complete disbelief.  
>"You're asking m-me to leave Florida? I can't. This is my home."<br>"No." He said simply.  
>"No what?" I asked getting a bit ticked off.<br>"I'm not asking you. I'm telling you to leave." He said. Although he wouldn't show it I knew he was losing patience.  
>"No. I'm not leaving. You can't make me." I said stubbornly.<br>He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
>"You don't understand. We want you here but it'd be best for everyone if you left."<br>"For everyone or for you?" I asked.  
>"This isn't about me! It's what I think is best for my children! And you are not my child, and you never will be." He said loudly.<br>I stood up and looked at him straight in the eye.  
>"Did you talk with Sophia and everyone about this?" I asked.<br>"Why would I have to?" He said menacingly.  
>"Because...they need to know."<br>"And they will once you're gone."  
>"So what? I leave Florida and just appear at Washington out of the blue? Where am I supposed to live? The streets?" I asked.<br>"I talked to your uncle. He said he'll take you in."  
>"My uncle? You mean Paul and his dad?" I said referring to my cousin and his father.<br>Over the years my mom would take me to La Push to visit my dad's family.  
>"Yes them." He said, not hiding his disgust. "I already bought the plane ticket. You leave Sunday morning."<br>"Dad! Emily! We're home!" I heard Sophia shout from the entrance.  
>He gave me one final glare and walked to meet his daughter.<br>"Hey honey your home early. How was the movie?" He asked.  
>I didn't listen to what they were saying I just stood there in disbelief.<br>"Hey Emilia, what's wrong?" Alexandria asked.  
>I didn't answer, instead I ran to my room, which was the basement but I chose it there. I mean I had the biggest room and my own bathroom.<br>Well anyways I ran down there and locked the door.  
>I got my phone and texted my friend Analissa. She was turning 20 soon.<br>Me: AAAANNNNNAAAAA! D'X  
>Ann: Wats up gurl!<br>Me: Alex! He's kickin me out! :'(  
>Ann: WAAAT Y? D :<br>me: idk he just said it'd b best 4 everyone. :'(  
>Ann: wth! Well u wanna stay wit me and Kyle?<br>Kyle was Analissa's 3 year old son.  
>Me: I wish I could but Alex is sending me to Washington to live wit my dads' family<br>Ann: I'm so srry. :(  
>Me: don't b :\<br>Ann: well listen sis I gtg. I need 2 make dinner. Txt u l8r.  
>I sighed laid down on my bed.<br>"Why me?" I asked myself.  
>"Emilia! Open the door! Please!" heard Sophie called.<br>I ignored her and looked at the carpeted floor.  
>"Fine!" She said.<br>After a while I saw my bookshelf fold vertically in half and watched as Sophia walked in with her hand on her hips. The bookshelf closed and she walked towards me.  
>"Damn it! I keep forgetting about those old secret passage ways." I said to myself.<br>"Emily. I'm sorry. If I knew dad was thinking of sending you away I would've stopped him." She said as she took a seat on my bed.  
>I sat up and said "I doubt you would've been able to change his mind."<br>She gave me a sad look and was about to say something when the bookshelf opened again.  
>"Hey watch it guys!" Alexandria said as she ushered Johnny and Tommy in.<br>"Sissy! Don't go!" Johnny cried and ran to me.  
>"Yesh please stay with us! We don't want you to go!" Tommy cried and ran at me like his brother.<br>"Sorry guys. Dad already made the calls. And besides it's not like I'll never see you guys ever again. I'm just gonna take a long vacation." I said trying to cheer them up.  
>"Now why don't help me pack up. If I finish packing today we can spend all day tomorrow at the amusement park! How 'bout it?"<br>No one said anything and everyone still looked sad.  
>"I'll buy you guys some cotton candy!" I persuaded.<br>"Ooo yummy nummy cotton candy!" Johnny Tommy and Alexandria said at the same time.  
>I smiled and walked over to my closet and brought out 3 of my biggest suitcases.<br>"Johnny man! Tommy man! You two can get my clothes from those drawer's." I said and pointed at my dresser.  
>"Ok sis!" They said in unison and ran to the dresser.<br>"Can I help Emi?" Alexandria asked.  
>"Sure. Can you make sure the clothes they bring out are folded?" I said.<br>"Sure thing." She said and walked off.  
>"Let me help you get your clothes from the closet." Sophia said wand walked over to the closet.<br>"Thanks for helping me." I said.  
>It was around 5:30 when we had all my clothes packed.<br>"Well now all I need are my shoes. Then I'll move on to hair products and stuff." I said.  
>"Thank you guys for the help!" I said and hugged Alexandria and twins.<br>"No problem!" Alexandria said.  
>"You welcome!" The twins said in unison.<br>"Ok you guys can go!" I said as I let go of them all.  
>They all ran to the bookshelf.<br>"Freeze!" I said, and they all froze in place. "Use the door!" They all slowly turned dragged their feet and mumbled under their breath.  
>"Let me help you with the rest of your stuff." Sophia said.<br>"You don't have to." I said and walked back to the closet to grab my shoes.  
>"But I want to!" She replied and began to put my brushed and stuff into the smaller pockets of the suitcase.<br>After I had put all my shoes away I found a book under the small pile. I opened it up and smiled. It was my baby book. It had pictures of me and my mom and my dad.  
>"Emilia are you ok?" Sophia asked.<br>"Yeah, I just found my baby book."  
>"Aww you looked so cute! What happened?" She said playfully.<br>"The same thing that happened to you obviously!" I replied back.  
>"Ha, ha so funny." She said sarcastically.<br>"Anyways we're done now right?" She asked as I put the book in my carry on bag, along with some of my favorite books, and my IPad.  
>"Yeah thanks for the help I really appreciate it." I said while I walked over to my bed.<br>"Well see you in the morning." She said and walked to the stairs.  
>"And Emilia, I just want you to know that once you leave this place will never be the same."<br>"True." I said and began to get ready for bed.  
>"Yeah, because this room will be turned into the media room." She before she walked out.<br>"Jerk." I said to no one.  
>I smiled and walked to my bed.<br>I got in my bed and cuddled up in my warm blankly, and almost instantly fell asleep.

~~~~~DREAM LAND~~~~~

I was standing on a cliff that over looked the sea. I was alone except for the forest behind me.  
>"It's so peaceful." I whispered.<br>Suddenly I heard a snap of a twig in the forest behind me. I turned around and saw a man walk towards me.  
>He was very tall and very handsome with black hair that reached his shoulders and golden honey eyes, which were actually really pretty. But for some reason, be the light of the setting sun, or an eye illusion, he was sparkling.<br>"I've been waiting for you." He said.  
>I wasn't really controlling my actions, and I took a step back, only to feel that there was no more land behind.<br>"W-who are you?" I heard myself ask.  
>"It's me. Your lover." He said seductively.<br>I took one look at his eyes and believed every word that came out of his mouth. I took a few steps forward and hugged him around the waist. He hugged me over the shoulders, but he moved my head to the side and lowered his head towards my neck.  
>"I love you." I heard myself say.<br>"I know you do." He whispered and kissed my neck.  
>I closed my eyes and waited for him to kiss my lips.<br>That kiss never came, because a moment before it happened we heard a loud growl coming from the side.  
>The man looked towards the sound and suddenly tensed.<br>"G-get away from me!" He shouted.  
>I broke the trance I was in and looked over. There standing only 15 feet away was a giant wolf with gray fur and dark spots on his back.<br>I knew I should have been afraid but relief suddenly washed over me.  
>"You're here." I whispered and walked towards the beast.<br>"Get away from him!" The man yelled.  
>The wolf thing growled louder and approached the sparkling man.<br>He flinched back but didn't run.  
>When I finally reached the wolf I reached up and hugged it around the neck.<br>"Thank you." I whispered into its soft warm fur. I felt the wolf nuzzle me with his muzzle.  
>"I said get away from him!" The man shouted and with amazing strength and speed pulled me from the warm giant, and into his cold embrace.<br>The wolf barred its teeth, lowered its head, and growled menacingly.  
>"You wouldn't dare attack me when I still have our love in my arms." The man said with his head close to mine. He kissed my cheek and glared at the wolf, who howled in the air with anger.<br>"What's wrong can't handle some competition?" He teased.  
>The wolf barred his teeth and charged.<br>"Crap. Come Emilia, time to escape." The man said and carried me bridal style. He turned around and began to run. I noticed he didn't run into the forest. After a few minutes of running we reached a point on the cliff where it was a sorta peninsula shape. The man ran there without thinking. Before he could turn around and run to different direction the wolf plus (#) other wolves with him.  
>The man let me down and looked around. "Sorry my love, but it seems we have only one escape." He said and grabbed my hand.<br>"Please don't! She doesn't know how to swim!" A large man said as he walked past the wall of wolves. He didn't seem scared of them at all.  
>He was extremely tall and muscular, and without a shirt.<br>"It seems like we have no more options." the man said.  
>"Don't do it." The man pleaded.<br>"Too late." The sparkly man said.  
>Before I could even say anything the man who was holding my hand jumped off the cliff and towards the icy water below. I wanted to scream but before I could I landed on something hard.<br>~~~reality!~~~  
>"Emilia are you awake yet?" I heard Sophia ask from the top of the stairs.<br>"Um yeah. I am now!" I called back.  
>"Well then let's go already! Well hurry up we have to be there early! That and everyone ready to leave already!" She said.<br>I looked over at the digital clock and it read 7:30am  
>"Oh yeah!" I said and went to my suit case, grabbed a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a Paramore t-shirt, then walked into my bathroom and took a quick shower.<br>Once I was fully dressed, including my black converse, I went to the dresser and did my make up. After 10 minutes of debating I decided on putting my hair in a high ponytail.  
>I then grabbed my wallet and my cell phone, put them in my in my pocket and ran up stairs to the kitchen where everyone, minus Alex, was waiting for me.<br>"Morning Emi!" Alexandria said.  
>"Hey sissy!" The twins shouted.<br>"Hey Emilia. You ready to go?" Sophia asked.  
>"Yup! Let's go have some fun!" I said and grabbed my keys off the kitchen counter.<p>

~~~12 hours later~~~

It was around 7:48 when we finally made it home.  
>"Emilia I can not believe you actually made me ride that big roller coaster! I was terrified!" Alexandria said. She sounded so scared but looked extremely proud of herself.<br>"You say that like it a bad thing Andy." I replied as we all walked up stairs to the twins' room. They both had fallen asleep on the way home, and now Sophia and I were carrying them to their room.  
>"Well it's just...you know..." she trailed off.<br>"It was a hell load a fun?" I asked.  
>She smiled up at me and nodded. "It really was." She answered and went to her room while I opened the door to the twins' room. I smiled when I walked in. When we moved into this house mom had originally wanted to paint the twins room blue and white but the twins had a different idea. They wanted their entire room to be Spongebob Squarpants theme, and they got what they wanted.<br>I walked over to the bed farthest from the door and laid Tommy down. Sophia did the same with Johnny, but on the bed closest to the door.  
>I smiled down at the sleeping boys and kissed each of them on their heads.<br>"Hey Emilia come with me please." Sophia said from the doorway.  
>"Sure what's up?" I asked.<br>"Follow me." She said with a smile.  
>"Ok?" I said and followed her down stairs, and into the kitchen.<br>"Now turn around." She said, and I did. That's when everything went black.  
>"Why did you blindfold me?" I asked as I touched the material covering my eyes. She slapped my hand away and said "No peaking!"<br>I felt her grab my hands and pull me forward.  
>"Where are we going?" I asked.<br>"You'll see. And no peaking!" Was her only answer.  
>After tripping over a chair I felt her drag me to the back yard.<br>"Okay now follow the sound of my silky smooth voice!" She said and let my arms go.  
>"Hey where'd ya go?" I said as I blindly searched for her with my hands.<br>"Come here...a little closer...a little closer watch it!" She said as I bumped into something hard.  
>"Ok now stop. Remove you blindfold!" She ordered and I did what I saw really brought a smile to my lips. First off I noticed the entire back yard was decorated. There were lights in the trees and all over the fence. Sophia had even brought her huge stereo out. And second off all of my best friends, all 20 of them, from school were here. All of them were around one big table with two cakes on it.<br>"This one is store bought and because it was kinda short notice so we made this cake." My two best friends, Sheila and Agustin, said as Sheila pointed to professionally made cake, and a not so professionally made cake.  
>"They look delicious, but what's the other one for?" I asked and after I gave them both a hug.<br>"Well remember on your birthday you had the flu so we couldn't really have a party so we decided to make you a surprise party today. But it turns out you had the bigger surprise." Agustin said sadly.  
>On the top of the not-so-pro-cake, written in icing, it said 'We will miss you! Keep in touch! Xoxoxoxo' and on the other one, also written in icing, it said 'Happy birthday Emilia! We love you very much! ~3'<br>"Thanks guys!" I said to everyone.  
>I gave the rest of my friend's hugs. Once everyone was hugged they began to sing the happy birthday song and I began to cut the cake, that's also around when everyone magically brought out their camera and took like a billion pictures. I laughed when one of them started saying things like "Ok now give me a mad! Oh very nice! Now give me a pout!"<br>Once everyone had their cake we all sat around the table and talked about the stupid thing we did together. Then they brought out the going away/Happy birthday gifts. Sheila gave me a really pretty purple with black spots journal/diary that I was supposed to write in everyday or something.  
>Agustin gave me a freaking awesome collage of pictures we took together. I also got a beautiful silver wolf necklace and a big photo book with pictures of everyone, and a new jacket.<br>"Well there are two more presents this one," Sophia said and brought out a little box wrapped in white and purple. "Is from me." She gave me the box and I quickly ripped of the wrapping. My eyes widened when I finally got all the paper off. "You bought me a digital camera?" I asked.  
>"Yes. Yes I did!" She said happily.<br>I gave her a hug and got the camera out. It was already charged and had a 10 GB memory card.  
>"Ok everyone get together. I want everyone in my first picture!" I said.<br>Everyone squeezed together and put on a silly face.  
>"Wait let me take it so you can be in it too!" Sophia said. I nodded my head and walked over to everyone.<br>"Cheese!" Sophia said. The flash went off and everyone smiled or did a silly face. Afterwards everyone went back to their seats, including me  
>"Ok that was my present to you. Now the last gift is from all of your friends." Sophia said and brought out a big box wrapped up in a pretty turquoise paper.<br>I looked at everyone in surprise and saw they were all smiling at me.  
>"I wonder what it could be." I said and shook it a little.<br>"How about you open it instead of breaking it!" Sheila said.  
>I stuck my tongue out at her and began to open the mysterious box, while everyone laughed at my childlike behavior.<br>Once the wrapping was gone I was left with a brown cardboard box, and after a few minutes of trying and not succeeding to take off the tape I let my friend Gerardo cut it off with a plastic knife.  
>I moved the flaps back and covered my mouth, and tried to hold back the tears.<br>"You guys bought me the Nikon Digital SLR Camera?" I said and held the tears back.  
>"Yeah. And after hearing you whine about wanting one all last year we all chipped in and bought it for you!" Agustin said.<br>"I did not whine!" I said and wiped the few tears that fell down my cheeks away with the back of my hand.  
>"Sure." Sheila said and rolled her eyes.<br>I ignored them and brought out the wonderful new gift.  
>To my happiness it was fully charged and had a 36 GB memory card.<br>"Ok now all of you get in the picture! I gonna make this one of my entire birthday guest's! You too Sophia!" I said and backed away from the people.  
>"3...2...1... CHEESE!" I counted down<p>

It was around 10:30 when everyone was gone. Some in tears, some with sad smiles, and others looked happy as a hippies, but that was because they told me "Don't cry because it over, smile because it happened."  
>Sophia and I were left to clean up. There wasn't much of a mess, luckily, so we finished really fast.<br>Once we were inside I gave Sophia a big hug.  
>"Thanks sis. I really appreciate what you did for me." I whispered in her ear.<br>"Your welcome." She said and hugged me back. Although I didn't see him I heard Alex walk up stairs.  
>Before I had fallen asleep I made room for the camera Sophia had gotten for me and the purple and black diary Sheila given me.<p>

I that night when I fell into a dreamless sleep I didn't feel my bed move or feel people holding on to my legs and arms, and I didn't see the flash of a white light, but I did feel like everything was perfect.

When I woke in the morning I tried to rub the sleep from my eyes but found that I couldn't move my arms. I tried my legs and but I couldn't move them either. Unfortunately it was too dark to see anything, minus a few shapes of the warm creatures holding me down.  
>"Sissy are you awake yet?" I heard Tommy ask. His voice came from the direction of my left leg.<br>"I am now. What's going on Tommy?" I whispered back.  
>"Hee, hee, we have you trapped Lili!" Johnny said. His voice came from the direction of my right leg.<br>"Yeah I can feel that! Come on guys I need to get ready to go!" I said trying to shake my legs. They both giggled, but didn't let go.  
>All the movement and laughter woke up the person holding on to my left arm.<br>"Keep it down guys! I need sleep!" Alexandria said sleepily.  
>"Alexandria let go of my arm." I said.<br>"Huh? Yeah just keep it down." She said and released my arm.  
>I sat up and noticed someone was holding on to my right arm as well.<br>I pried my arm out and Sophia fell back on the bed with a soft thud. I then began to try and pry the twins off of my legs. But once I got one off the other held on tighter. I was like that for a while, but then I decided to just get out bed with them hanging off my legs.  
>Once I scooted out of bed I walked over and turned on the light.<br>"Ugh what part of 'I need sleep do you not understand? Geez! Why are you waking is up so early anyways?" Alexandria asked in a grumpy way while she lay down.  
>"Um I leave today." I said.<br>That made both Alexandria and Sophia sit up in my bed.  
>"No! We haven't gone to the amusement park yet!" Alexandria shouted.<br>"We went yesterday sweetie." I said softly.  
>"No! I...uh...we...Don't go!" She shouted and ran at me and gave me a hug.<br>"I'm sorry Andy. If I could I would stay." I said hugged her back while the twins let go of my legs and sadly gave me a big hug.  
>"Guys maybe we should do this at the air port?" I said with a chuckle.<br>"Yeah! I mean doing it there will delay her leave!" Alexandria said with a smile.  
>The twins looked up at me their brown and blue eyes glistening with tears. I gave them both a kiss on the head. "Don't worry you two I have a present for both of you." I said.<br>They both cheered up instantly. "What is it? What is it?" They said while they jumped up and down.  
>"It's a...surprise! Now can you two take this upstairs?" I asked them and gave them my carry on backpack.<br>"Ok!" They shouted and each of them grabbed on to a side and began to take it upstairs.  
>I grabbed the biggest suit case and began to drag it up the stairs.<br>Once I made it up I left it by the front door. I turned around and saw Alex in the kitchen drinking his coffee. I said nothing to him as I walked back to the basement. "Emilia." He called.  
>"What?" I asked, my back facing him.<br>"...um your plane ticket." He said. I turned around and saw he was holding it out for me. I looked at it and then glared at him. After a minute I walked over to him and snatched the ticket away from him, and left it at the table next to the front door. Then I walked back to my room without another word.  
>"Where's the rest of my stuff?" I asked once I made it down.<br>"Emilia? What are you doing down there?" Sophia asked.  
>"Sophie where's the rest of my stuff?" I called back.<br>"Me and Andy brought it up already."  
>"How?" I asked, and then it hit me.<br>"The secret passage way." We both said at the same time.  
>I sighed and looked over my room one last time, just to try memorize everything, from the smell to messed up bed and turned off television.<br>"Hey Soph I'm gonna use the secret passage way one last time." I said as I walked to my now empty bookshelf.  
>"Kay I'm gonna start the car." She said as she closed the door.<br>I pushed the secret button on the bottom shelf which unlocked the "door". I pushed it aside and stepped into the secret tunnel. Well I called it the secret vertical tunnel or S.V.T, because it went up and down instead of side to side.  
>The S.V.T. had this old looking pole with circle thing in the middle with a few sticks popping out. (If you've ever seen pirates of the Caribbean dead man's chest, it looks like the thing they call the Kraken with. Sorry I just really suck at explaining things like this, so please forgive me!)<br>I sat down cross legged and began to spin the circle thing. After Sophia and I begged Alex to, he some how put lights so it was no longer dark. That's how I knew I was beginning to go up. After a few seconds I heard a click, which meant I was already on the first landing. I stood up and pushed a side wall open, and I was now in the living room.  
>"Hey Emilia, Sophia said to hurry or you'll miss your flight, but if you do miss it it'll be alright." Alexandria said as she walked through the front door. "Ok ill be right there." I said as took one final look around.<p>

That's when I spotted the silver framed picture of my family, minus dad and Alex. We were at the beach 6 months before mom died, Alex was taking the picture, and everyone was hugging mom. I looked around and saw that Alex was nowhere in sight so I grabbed the picture and put it in my back pack which Tommy and Johnny had left on the couch, then I walked out of the house, but not before I grabbed my ticket, and into the garage where everyone, minus Alex, was waiting for me in my car.  
>"You ready sissy?" The twins called.<br>"Yeah." I answered and hopped into the driver seat.  
>That when everyone decided to talk about the most random things we had done over the years. As I drove out of the driveway I looked up at the house and saw Alex looking down on us. He looked sad and frustrated but I didn't know why. I thought he'd be happy that I was gone. I shrugged it off and began my 45 minute drive to the airport.<br>Those 45 minutes passed by so quick I thought I might've taken a short cut or something.

After I found a parking spot I got all of luggage out while Sophia brought me a cart to put them all.

Once we all walked in, I headed off to check all my stuff in, everyone followed.

"Ok you guys this is as far as I'm gonna risk brining you. Any further and you might accidentally get on the plane with me." I chuckled.

Tommy and Johnny were both looking down at their shoes, Alexandria was looking at everything but me, and Sophia had magically pulled out a box of tissues, that she was already using.

"Oh you guy make it seem like you'll never see me again!" I said.

No one answered or replied.

"Johnny, Tommy, and Alexandria do you all want your presents?" I asked as I squatted down to be at eye level with the twins, and me being one 5' 4" I didn't have to go that low.

The all looked directly at me with an expectant look on their faces.

From my back pack I pulled out a small box.

"That's for all of us?" Alexandria asked with disbelief.

"Well I mean if you don't want it I could always give it to a stranger." I pointed out.

"Uh never mind!" she said with a shy smile.

"You guys wanna open it together or would you like me to do it?" I asked them.

"You do it 'cause if we do it we'll end up fighting." Tommy said as Alexandria and Johnny nodded in agreement.

I grabbed the lid of the box and took it off. All three of them gasped at what was inside.

There were 5 necklaces with a pendant that was wrapped up.

"This is a magic sibling chain." I said mystically and dramatically.

"What does it do?" Tommy asked.

"well each of us gets a random necklace. On the wrapped up pendant it has the name of one us. Who's ever necklace you get you have to make a super strong promise that you will never break. You start the promise likr this first you say the persons name and then you say 'I promise..' you say your promise then continue 'and should I break this promise I swear on my great uncle Thomas I will…' and you finish saying something ridiculous." I said. "now each of you grab one."

Alexandria got the first one. "I got Tommy." She stated after she ripped off the thin paper wrapping.

"Tommy I promise that now till the day you die I will…never again hit you with a baseball bat and should I break this promise I swear on my great uncle Thomas I will lick your toe!" she finished with a giggle.

"ew!" Tommy said but laughed.

"ok your turn Tommy!" Sophia said.

"Ok I got…Johnny... Johnny I promise to never put a spider down your shorts ever again and if I do then I promise with my uncle Thomas that I'll put old lady Turner's cat in the pool!" he finished with a loud laugh.

I shook my head and smiled. "Now Johnny get yours." Alexandria said.

"I got…you Alexandria! Ahem! Alexandria I promise that if you ever need me to throw a water balloon at anybody I will do it without…um wines? No, no with out question! And should I break this swear I promise on my uncle Thomas that I will put pudding down my shirt!" he finished.

We all laughed at his cute mistakes.

"Your turn sissy!" Tommy said happily

"I think I might know who I'm getting." I said but took a necklace anyways.

"ah-ha just as I thought I got Sophia! Now Sophia I promise that if I ever have any secrets I promise to always tell you about them! And should I break my promise I swear on my great uncle Thomas, that I'll kiss a giant fox or wolf!" I said thinking of the most ridiculous thing I could think of.

"Ok so I now have Emilia! Emilia I promise-"

"Flight 1620 to Washington now boarding!" I heard the loud speaker say.

"That's my flight guys!" I said as I got my backpack and put it on.

Suddenly I was ambushed by 4 crying people.

"Wah! Don't go sissy!"

"Please stay with us Lili!"

"We'll miss you sis!"

"…!"

I smiled sadly and gave everyone a last hug.

"Listen, once I get to m uncles house I promise I'll oovoo you guy's! And should I break my promise I swear on my great uncle Thomas that I'll get on the next available plane and come back with you guys for a week!" I said as I smiled.

"Then we'll keep you to that promise!" Sophia said as she gently pulled the twins away from my legs.

"Final call for flight 1620 to Washington." The loud speaker said.

"Bye guys! I love you all!" I said as I walked away from my crying and waving family.

I gave the lady at the door my ticket and walked into the plane. I didn't know where I was supposed to sit so I asked the flight attendant.

"Oh my it seems you have a first class ticket. Just walk down here and you'll see it." The man said with a smile.

I nodded my thanks and began to walk. Soon I walked through some curtains and noticed that the uncomfortably cramped carpet looking chairs had suddenly turned into white leather, very roomy, and very comfortable looking ones.

I found my seat next to the window and sat down, with my backpack on my lap. I pulled out my camera and took short video of where I was. 'I'll send it to everyone once I get to uncles house.' I thought to myself and put it up once they said we were going to begin the flight.

I wasn't very hungry so I decided I would get some sleep. It's a good thing I changed in a long sleeve shirt, some baggy pants and an over sized jacket.

~~~5 hours later~~~

"Ma'am! Wake up ma'am. We've reached forks Washington." A female flight attendant said softly.

I opened my eyes and noticed I was the last one here.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry!" I said I as quickly stood up.

The lady smiled softly at me and said "Don't worry it happens a lot."

I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the plane and into the airport. It took me around 3 minutes to find all my stuff, and get a cart thing.

Once I did though I walked over to the lobby area and looked for my uncle. There weren't as many people here as there where in Florida, actually it was kinda empty except for a few people. I noticed one man who was very tall, muscular and looked very intimating, although I knew better than to be frightened by him.

"Uncle!" I called out while I ran at him. Once I did though the man looked at me and a giant smile broke over his face.

"Oh there you are my little Emilia!" he said and gave me a big hug. "Man if you keep shrinking like this you'll end up being as small as a fly!" he joked and grabbed my things.

"And if you keep getting bigger I bet your clothes are all gonna rip off!" I said as I followed him out side to his truck.

"Oh shudap and get in!" he said playfully.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door of his old beat up truck.

'I feel at home already!'

* * *

><p>YO people! I'm got a new story! Yeah I felt inspired to write this while I was watching this movie with my aunty. Ok listen very carefully I made this chapter very long and made it happen very fast because I didn't want to make 3 chapters just on the prolog ok? Well anyways I hope you enjoyed reading this so I'll end it here…nvm I wont I forgot to say I have never been in an airport before so I really don't know how things really work there. If you see any mistakes, and I know there will be, please tell me so I can fix them! sorry if the ending sux its like 2:00 am here...-.-'' anywho see ya later and review make me update faster? plz!<p>

AND THAT'S THE END! Of chapter one anyways so review plz thx!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back with chapter 2! It might seem a little rushed but when I get 1,000,000,000 ideas for this story my mind gets a little cluttered. I know I made a mistake in the last chapter. I said 2010 car but I had forgotten that I was going to use the original timeline so I'll go back and fix It. I don't what else to say minus I'll see you at the bottem!

Previously on chapter 1

"Uncle!" I called out while I ran at him. Once I did though the man looked at me and a giant smile broke over his face.

"Oh there you are my little Emilia!" he said and gave me a big hug. "Man if you keep shrinking like this you'll end up being as small as a fly!" he joked and grabbed my things.

"And if you keep getting bigger I bet your clothes are all gonna rip off!" I said as I followed him out side to his truck.

"Oh shudap and get in!" he said playfully.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door of his old beat up truck.

'I feel at home already!'

Chapter 2

...Chapter 2

After a few moments uncle got in the drivers side and started the truck.

"So uncle, how's everything been here?" I asked

"Eh same I guess. Everyone's grown. Like they've all grown a lot! I don't even think they'll be able to see you! Cuz you're so short." He said teasingly.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, so are funny! Note the sarcasm uncle. And besides it's only been like two or three years. I really doubt everyone's changed that much." I said as looked out the window.

I loved coming to la push because everything is always really green and there is so many tall trees. Unfortunately there was hardly any sunshine, and if there was it was really rare.

"What about you? Anything new?" he asked as he drove his house in La Push.

"Well I got a few presents yesterday for a late birthday part / going away party."

"Cool whatcha you get?" he asked as we he took a turn that took us from Forks to La Push.

"Well I got a cool collage of me and my friend, this pretty diary, and scrapbook of all my friends. Sophia, you remember her right?" I asked and continued when he nodded. "Yeah well she got me a new digital camera, and all my friends pitched in and bought me a really beautiful Nikon camera." I finished while I fingered the wolf necklace. "Oh and this necklace!" I said while I showed it to him. His eyes widened in surprise.

"W-Who gave you that?" he asked.

"I don't really know. It was just there." I said. "Why?"

"Oh no reason." He said and continued to drive.

"Hey uncle what time is it?" I asked as I noticed the sun was beginning to set.

"Only about 5 o'clock why?"

"Nothing I just need to get used to the time differences." I sighed and began to look out the window.

Before we reached his house there was a small clearing in the woods where I could see the beach and a cliff were three muscular guys where standing, then suddenly two of the guys got the other one and pushed him down.

I completely freaked out.

"OH MY GOSH UNCLE THEY JUST THREW SOMEONE OFF THE CLIFF! UH CALL THE POLICE, NO THE AMBULENCE, NO THE FBI wait why they FBI? AHH JUST CALL SOMONE!" I shouted.

"Emilia, calm down! They're just cliff diving!" he said as he pulled over on the road. "And besides that's Paul over there." He said and pointed at one of the tall muscular guys who was laughing at the guys they just pushed over the cliff.

"That's Paul?" I asked confused.

"The last time I saw him he wasn't so muscular, and he had a shirt."

"I told you everyone grew!" he laughed and got out of the truck. "Uncle where are you going?" I asked threw his open window.

"Stay in the truck." He said and walked to beach. It looked like he was shouting something at Paul who just gave him a weird look. Then he jumped off the cliff and into the cool water.

Uncle then came running back to the truck and drove off as fast as legally possible. "Um what's going on uncle?" I asked. "Nothing I just have to beat Paul to the house, which I did!" he said as he drove up to the drive way.

"You guys are so weird!" I laughed and took off my seatbelt and got out of the truck.

"Yes, yes we are, but you fit in perfectly with us." He laughed and helped my get my stuff from his trunk. Before I could even grab a suitcase I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and begin to spin me around. "Emilia! My small and, younger cousin!" Paul said and spun me around. I laughed at his very out of character behavior.

"Hey Paul!" I said when he finally finished spinning.

"How have you been? Did you get shorter? Are you still cooking?" he asked with a smile on his face and put me on the ground.

"Good, watch it I may be short but I can still be very feisty! And yes I still cook, but of you keep making fun of my height I will never cook for you again!" I threatened as I tried to get my luggage.

"NO! I'm so sorry please cook for us forever! And here let me get that for you." He said and got both of my suitcases, and made it seem like they weren't 60lbs each.

"Damn are you on steroids or something?" I asked as I followed him up the stair's that led to the porch and into the house.

"Something like that." He said with a smirk. I slapped his arm and said "Idiot! Steroids are bad for you!" I scolded.

"I never said I was doing them!" he said with another smirk.

I glared at him and put my hands on my hips. "Looks like you're getting an earful Paul!" my uncle teased. "Don't act like our not gonna get one either old man!" I said and followed him to the stairs that I guessed led to my room.

"What'd I do?" he questioned.

"This house is a mess! When was the last time you guys cleaned? Huh and the lawn it is way over grown. You need to cut it!"

"Nice dad you brought out her inner nagger!" Paul complained from up a head.

"What was that Paul?" I asked as crossed my arms.

"Nothing my dear cousin." He mumbled.

"That's what I thought!" I said as we finally made it to the top of the stairs.

We walked down the hall and opened the last door on the left.

I gasped at my new beautiful room.

The walls were white and there were two long windows on the opposite wall from the door. Between the windows was my bed. It had 6 pillows two small white ones in the front two bigger white one wit what looked like eagles on it and behind those were two even bigger green ones.

The bed had a head board thing which was a really pretty shade of blue. In front of the bed there was this long stool thing which was brown with white pokadots, and the legs were clear. On each side of the bed there were two brown nightstands. The one on my left had a digital clock, and the one on the right had a few of my favorite childhood books.

On the left side of the room there was a metal bookshelf. It was empty but not for long. In the corner was my old acoustic guitar, which I had left here by mistake 3 years ago. On the right side of the room there was another window with a comfortable looking ledge were I could read a book, or just stare outside. Next to that was a door, my closet maybe? (Link in bio, along with a few other link...they're labeled.)

"Oh wow uncle this looks amazing!" I said and went inside and did a little spin.

"What I don't get thanks?" Paul asked as he put my luggage next to my bed.

"Of course you do Paul!" I said while I ran at him and gave him a big hug.

"That's what I thought." He said and hugged me back.

"Do you want help unpacking?" Uncle Dan asked.

"Its ok dad I'll help her. You can leave now." Paul said with his back turned to him.

"Whatever." Dan said and walked away.

"Why were you so mean to your dad?" I asked Paul, after I slapped him in the head.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"He's been getting on my nerves lately. That's all." He said and unzipped my first suite case.

"You are such a nerd." He commented after he saw what was in my first bag.

It was 3/4 full of books. The other 1/4 had my NIKON camera in its backpack, which my friends had given to me.

"You are such a jerk." I said and began to take out a few books and put them on the bookshelf.

"Whatever." I heard him mutter under his breath, it also began to take out huge stacks.

"So I saw what you did back at the cliffs, and I have to say I would literally kill you if you ever did that to me." I chuckled.

"Oh that! Ha that was good. Poor Jared never saw it coming." He laughed, and put all my books on the self.

"That was horrible!" I said as I sat down on my new bed.

'Damn this is comfortable!' I thought to myself, while I scooted back some more and crossed my legs.

"Admit it you know it was funny!" He said and continued to put my books up.

"...Yeah a little. I mean the look on his face was priceless!" I said with a laugh.

"Told you! ...Why am I the only one who's putting up your crap?" He finally noticed.

"Because I don't want to." I said with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes and muttered "Lazy ass." under his breath, then opened the other suite case. That one was full of my shoes and some of my clothes.

"Those go in the closet!" I said.

"At least get the hangers." He complained.

"Fine!" I said in a fake annoyed tone. I stood on the bed, jumped to the floor, and walked to the closet door.

"OOO! Big walk in closet!" I said and walked in.

It was probably 7 feet wide and 13 feet long, and inside the closet there was also a full length mirror and a black shiny dresser.

"You like?" He questioned.

"No. Me love!" I said, and grabbed as many hangers as I could, which weren't many.

I walked back over to Paul and sat down on the floor next to him.

"So Paul," I whispered.

"What?" He whispered back.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked secretly.

"Something good!" He said loudly.

I laughed and said "That's my specialty!"

After half an hour we finished unpacking so we went down stairs and I looked through the refrigerator and pantry to see what I could make for dinner, while Paul and Uncle Dan began to watch the game.

"Dan you have no food!" I called.

"Crap I didn't buy the groceries yet!" I heard him mumble.

"Do you wanna go out to eat?" He asked back.

"Don't you want a good home cooked meal?" I replied.

"...Paul will take you to the store." He said.

"I wanna watch the game!" He whined.

I grabbed Dan's keys off the kitchen counter and ran back to my room to change into something a little more appropriate for the grocery store, a plain white shirt and black skinny jeans, and my doodled on converse, and a perfect fitting brown sweater. I brushed my hair and put it into a low ponytail, just because I find feel like struggling with it. After I finished I walked back downstairs and asked uncle Dan for his wallet, which he gave after he check how much was in there. I then walked to the door and said "Dan I'm gonna take your truck and buy the things! When its half time you and Paul better get your butt's up and clean the kitchen or no food!" and then walked out and to the truck.

After I pulled out of the drive way I drove to the nearest grocery store, which was like 3 minutes away. I pulled up to the parking lot and one found spot I got out and found a shopping cart then walked inside.

"I guess I could make meatloaf, or maybe some fried chicken. Nah spaghetti will do." I said to myself and began to look around for the ingredients.

"How much should I get?" I asked myself when I found the noodles. "Paul has always eaten a lot, and now he might even eat more than before. I'll buy 4 packs just to be sure." I said to myself.

I walked to the next aisle over and looked for the sauce. It was on the tallest shelf, just about a foot and a half put of my range.

I began to jump to see if I could maybe grab a jar, but I ended up pushing it farther away.

"Curse my shortness!" I said under my breath.

"Need some help?" I heard some one ask behind me.

I turned and had to literally to look up to see this guys face.

He was at least 6 feet tall, and had long, rounded muscles, and on his right arm he had a cool looking tattoo. He had red brown skin, brown eyes, and cropped black hair. He was wearing a tight black shirt with no sleeves, and dark blue shorts.

"Uh, sure." I said.

He reached up like nothing and picked up the jar. "Here you go. One jar of spaghetti sauce." He said with a smile.

"Actually I need two more of those." I said sheepishly.

"Wow for a small girl you sire can eat!" The mystery man said as he got another two jars.

"I could eat all of this by myself but I have a family of two to feed!" I said while he gave me the jars. I ignored his little comment about my height, only because I didn't know this guy.

"You have two kids? But you look so young." He said, not even hiding the disbelief.

"First off, it's my uncle and his son. Second off, you shouldn't say things like that to someone you don't even know! Third off, calling some one short is really rude and forth off, hi I'm Emilia nice to meet you." I finished with a smile and stuck my hand out.

He gave me a funny look but shook my hand anyways.

"Hi I'm Jared. You're a weird girl, but in a good way!" He said quickly.

"Jared? By any chance do you know someone by the name of Paul Lahote?" I asked as remembered what Paul had said about throwing his friend off the cliff.

"Ha that guy is like a brother to me! Stupid butt hole." He said with a smile.

"Yeah he's my cousin! Do you know if he eats a lot?"

"Yes. He does. One time I saw him eat 3 dozen hotdogs in less than an hour."

My eyes widened in shock. "Do you think this will be enough?" I asked and gestured to my cart.

"Well if you buy some bread and soda it sure will!" He answers.

"Ok well thanks a lot Jared!" I said and began to walk away.

"Well do you need some help with some other things? Maybe get things off the top self again." He teased and followed.

"What does everyone have against short people?" I ask dramatically.

"We have nothing against them; they're just fun to tease!" He said happily. (A/N no offense to short people! ^-^')

I rolled my eyes and continued to walk down the aisle, with Jared right behind.

"So let's see, I got the noodles, I got the sauce, oh the meat balls!" I said.

I walked around towards the meat section and looked for regular meatballs.

"There's no more. Oh well I can always make them home made." I brought out my cell phone and went to the internet.

"Let's see... How to make meatballs?

Jared does this sound good?" I asked.

"What?" He asked and looked down at my phone.

"* 3 lbs ground beef

* 2 eggs

* 1 good sized onion - diced into very small pieces

* 2 tsp salt

* 2 tsp pepper

* 1 tsp garlic powder

* 3 tbsp grated parmesan cheese

* 1/2 to 1 cup finely crushed crackers or bread crumbs

Directions:

1. Mix together beef, eggs, onion, salt, pepper and grated cheese

2. Use a fork to mix, as it gets very messy when you use your hands

3. Add enough of the crumbs to hold the meat together

4. Make into balls.

Eh sounds easy to make." He said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I'll go with that." I said and began to look for the ingredients.

"Hey you want me to find some of those things for you?" Jared asked.

"Sure find what you can and bring it back here." I said while I looked for the meat.

Jared walked away and came back a few minutes later with a bunch of stuff in his arms.

"Here are the crackers, the cheese, the salt n pepper, and the garlic stuff." He said and put the things into the cart.

"Thanks now all I need is eggs and onions." I said and began to walk towards the vegetables section. The eggs were in the aisle next to them so Jared went and got them.

As I was looking for a good onion I heard some call Jared. I turned around and, again, had to look up to see this guys face.

He had a very deep voice, and older face. His skin was a coppery color. His hair was cropped and black and had brown eyes. Unlike Jared he wasn't wearing a shirt but had some jean shorts on.

"What are doing here?" He asked in a deep voice.

"Helping my friend get her groceries... Sorry. I completely forget about the patrol." Jared said and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry that was my fault." I said bringing myself into the conversation.

"It wasn't." The tall man said.

"But it was. See if I had just went and asked for help Jared wouldn't have wanted to help me. By the way thanks for that. Now leave so you don't get in more trouble!" I said.

"Ok well bye." He said and walked away with the other guy.

'Well now that I have dinner I might as well buy the normal stuff.' I thought to myself and walked around to look for other things.

~~~Jared POV~~~

As soon as we were out of the store we ran to the forest across the street, and fazed.

_"What happened back there_?" Sam asked in my head.

_"I don't know! I mean when I patrolling this area I came across a vampire smell so I followed and it led me there,"_ I thought and jerked my head over to the store. _"So I fazed back and followed the smell. I was about to find it when the smell just disappeared and I was left with that girl trying to reach something off the top shelf but she didn't reach. After that everything just became fuzzy!"_ I finished.

_"What happened guys?"_ We heard Paul join in our conversation.

I quickly showed him what had happened.

_"That's my cousin."_ He said darkly.

_"Yeah she told me."_ I said.

_"You think she's a vampire?"_ He yelled.

_"I didn't say that Paul!"_ I shouted back.

_"Enough you two. Look she's out of the store."_ Sam said.

Both Sam and I watched as she struggled to get the bags onto the truck.

I hadn't noticed that I was taking a step forward until a car passed by on the street.

_"What the hell are you guys doing?"_ Paul asked.

"_Did you feel that?"_ I asked Sam.

_"Yes. That was weird_." He said.

_"What? What the hell just happened?"_ Paul asked.

_"Well we saw your cousin struggling with something and I felt something pulling me towards her."_ I stated.

_"You better not have imprinted on her." _Paul warned darkly.

_"I felt it too, and I already have Emily."_ Sam said.

_"She drove away already."_ I stated.

That's when I felt Paul begin to panic.

_"I have to go!"_ He shouted.

_"Where are you going!"_ Sam and I shouted.

He showed us a quick memory of what his cousin had said when she left.

'When its half time you and Paul better get your butt's up and clean the kitchen or no food!'

_"You didn't clean?"_ I guessed.

_"Shut the hell up!"_ He said and fazed back.

_"We'll need to keep close eye on her."_ Sam said and walked deeper into the forest.

I nodded and followed.

~~~Emilia POV~~~

I was driving back to the house when I spotted something in the forest running a little faster than my truck. I couldn't tell what it was but I knew it was big and grey.

"Wonder what it is." I said to myself.

Soon the creature disappeared into the forest.

"Might've been big foot!" I said with a laugh.

I few minutes later I drove up to the house and parked the truck, I got out and got a few things from the trunk.

I walked inside and saw Paul and Uncle Dan trying to clean the kitchen as fast as possible.

"I knew you guys would forget." I said as I put the bags on the table.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Are you still gonna make dinner?" Paul asked.

I pretended to think about it, and finally said "Ehh sure why not. Now go get the rest of the food."

He walked out to the truck while I went up stairs to change into something more comfortable. I chose some elastic form fitting bermuda's and a loose black muscle shirt.

After I came back down stairs I brought out all the pots and pans that I would need, and waited for Paul to bring the rest of the food. When he walked in he put the bags on the table, and went to watch the game.

Uncle Dan was cleaning the counter when I told him "Ok thank you Dan. Now go watch the game."

He nodded and left me in the kitchen.

~~~45 minutes later~~~

"Guys dinners ready!" I called.

Paul was the first one into the kitchen and took his seat. I put a plate full of spaghetti and meatballs and 3 pieces of buttered garlic bread, and a soda.

"Oh looks good!" He commented and was about to dig in but I hit his hand with a wooden spoon.

He growled at me but I just crossed my arms and growled back.

"Wait for your dad." I said.

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Oh you big baby!" Uncle Dan said as he walked in.

"Ok he's in can I eat now." Paul whined.

I sighed and said yes.

It was a quiet dinner, until I spoke up.

"So when I was coming home after I bought the food I saw this really big animal thing in the forest. I couldn't tell what it was but it was huge and running faster than the truck." I said.

Paul looked up at me with wide eyes and spaghetti coming out of his mouth.

"Wah eh oo I?"

"Swallow Paul." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Sorry. What it'd look like?" He asked after he wiped his mouth.

"Well see that's the thing. It was moving so fast I couldn't tell! But it looked grayish or dark silver colored. Paul you ok? You're shaking." I said, and indeed Paul was shaking violently.

"Get out." He whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"I said GET OUT!" He shouted.

My eyes widened in surprise.

"Come on Emilia let's go to the beach." Uncle Dan said and began to drag me out.

I gave Paul a confused look but walked to the back yard with Dan.

"What's wrong with Paul?" I asked as uncle opened the wooden gate that led directly to the forest, but even from here I could smell the salt water, and hear the waves crashing down on the shore.

"He's been real moody lately." was his answer.

I shrugged my shoulders and kept walking.

From the outside the forest looked green and pretty but from the inside it was beautiful and everything seemed to have life.

"I need to bring my camera next time." I said and took a spin to look around.

"Oh you're still into photography?" Uncle asked.

"Yeah, I took some classes back at Florida." I said as I put my hands in my pocket.

We walked in silence for a few minutes until we heard a wolf howl.

"Wow! I've never heard a wolf howl in real life before." I said with a smile.

"You get used to them after hearing them every night." Dan commented.

"Really? That could get annoying." I said as we finally made it to the almost deserted beach.

"Well everyone's gone now, but normally this beach is packed with tourist, and locals. But that's only during the summer." Dan said as we walked along beach.

"So Emilia do you wanna go see Billy and Jacob tomorrow?" Dan asked me.

"Yes! I've miss them so much! Wait has Jacob grown?" I asked happily.

"Well I guess from the last time you've seen him yes." Dan replied.

Then there was another wolf howl, except this one was farther away.

"Another one?" I asked and looked towards the forest.

"Let's go home and finish dinner." Dan said as he pulled me by the arm.

"Ok make up your mind! Do you want to eat or do you wanna go to the beach!"

"I'm hungry let's eat!" He said.

"Fine, I'll race you!" I shouted and ran towards into the forest and towards the house.

"No Emilia! Don't!" I heard him shout but I didn't stop.

Running was second favorite thing to do, next to photography. I was on my school track and field team back in Florida, and I had ran cross country, but running in the woods here in La Push was like nothing I had ever seen.

Everything seemed to blend together and mix in dark and light and everything in between shades of greens and browns. It was beautiful. At that moment I felt something inside of me click, and suddenly I was running faster than I had ever before. I felt free. Also my vision became so much clearer, as if I could see every little detail of the leaves and trees. It felt so amazing and everything seemed right until I saw something big and brown running along side of me.

My vision went back to normal when my eyes widened in horror because not even 5 feet away from me was an enormous brown wolf. It was at least half a foot taller than me but seemed like it didn't notice me.

I really should've been looking as to where I was going because one moment I was running along side the beast the next I was laying down eating dirt, and that's when it noticed me.

I looked up, and noticed it stopped running about 10 feet away from me, and looked back at me. It began to sniff the air and suddenly took an attack stance.

I tried to get up but knees were bleeding and didn't respond to what I was trying to do, so instead fell on my butt. I tried to scoot back but I only got a few feet before I reached a tree.

The brown creature began to walk towards me, reminding me of a lion stalking its prey. It was 5 feet away when it pounced.

I covered my face with my arms waited for death to take me, but I didn't.

I removed my arms and what I saw shocked me.

As the wolf creature was in the air another giant wolf jumped at the brown beast and sent them both flying 15 feet away. When they stood up they looked ready to fight.

The other wolf had dark silver fur.

Neither attacked the other; they just stared at each other. Then the brown one broke contact and looked over at me.

If it were human I swear its eyes would've widened. The brown creature then barred its teeth at the silver one.

'I need to get out of here!' I thought to myself. Both the creatures stopped what they where doing and starred directly at me.

'Did I say that put loud?' I thought to myself again.

The silver one then looked back at the brown one and growled, and the brown one responded by barring its teeth. After a few seconds they began to fight. Each of them biting the other or scratching. They were doing anything to harm the other.

That's when my adrenaline kicked into high gear, and with the help of the tree I stood up. Neither of the wolf creatures noticed me, until I ran to the east.

The pain in my leg was dull and fading quick, so I was able to run faster.

I was running for a few seconds when the feeling of I had before came back, but the clear vision did not. I little later another giant wolf came in my path. This one was black at way taller than the other two.

I didn't slow down; instead I picked up the pace and ran under the black beast.

I didn't look back to see if anything was following me, and I didn't slow down even when my lungs felt like they where about to burst.

It felt like I had ran a few miles when I had to suddenly stop because the land was suddenly divided by a river.

I don't think I've ever felt so tired after running in my entire life as I did at that moment.

I was doubled over trying to catch my breath when a sickly sweet smell met m nose. I looked up and saw a man across the river. I would've gasped at his looks if it weren't for my already air deprived lungs.

I saw his lips move but I didn't hear what he said. Instead black spots were beginning to cover my vision. The last thing I remembered was feeling gravity not doing its job and cold water hitting my face.

Paul P.O.V.

~~~dinner time~~~

"So when I was coming home after I bought the food I saw this really big animal thing in the forest. I couldn't tell what it was but it was huge and running faster than the truck." Emilia said.

I looked up at her with a shocked expression.

'Did she see me?' I thought to myself.

"Wah eh oo I?" I said through a mouthful of spaghetti.

Emilia gave me a disgusted look and said "Swallow Paul."

I rolled my eyes swallowed the food and said again. "What'd it look like?"

"Well see that's the thing. It was moving so fast I couldn't tell! But it looked grayish or dark silver colored. Paul you ok? You're shaking." She said concerned.

'I can't let her find out! I can't. If she does she'll leave again, and I'll never see her again.' I thought to myself.

"Get out." I whispered.

"What?" she asked.

"I said GET OUT!" I shouted.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Come on Emilia let's go to the beach." Dad said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of her chair.

She gave me one last confused look but walked to the back yard with dad. I stood up and ran out the front door, and into the woods. I fazed shortly after, and began to run.

"_Paul? What's going on?" _Sam asked from somewhere near the border.

"_She saw me! Ok? Emilia fucking saw me running through the woods!" _I shouted.

"_Well did she know what you were?"_ Jared asked. He was somewhere close to the beach behind my house.

"_Well she said she saw _something_." _I replied.

"_Then why the hell are you freaking out! Since you acted like this she might _now_ put the pieces together!" _Jared said.

I paused in place and howled.

"_I am such an idiot!"_ I screamed at myself, while I paced in place.

"_Took you long enough to figure it out."_ Jared muttered.

"_Shut the hell up!"_ I snapped.

_"Enough you two!" _Sam said in his alpha voice.

I sat down, and tried to calm myself down for a few minutes. After a while I let out another howl.

"_What's that smell?" _Jared asked. _"A vampire?"_

"_Where?" _Sam asked already running towards Jared's location

"_By the first beach!"_ he responded.

"_That's where Emilia and my dad are!" _I shouted and ran towards Jared.

"_I don't smell it anymore!" _Jared shouted but continued to run.

"_Maybe it went to the other direction?_ I suggested.

"_No I swear it went this way, I know it- HOLY SHIT!"_ he shouted.

"_What happened?" _Sam asked.

He showed us his memory. He was running when all of a sudden something fell next to him. He turned around and there, only 10 feet away was the vampire. Apparently she tripped on something and fell on her face. After a moment she looked up, and I almost fell over a log. It was Emilia! Well it looked exactly like her, but her eye's where the same honey color as those disgusting blood suckers.

Jared sniffed the air and cringed.

"_That's the vampire!"_ he shouted and took an attack stance.

"_Its not!" _I shouted. _"Look closer. It's my cousin!"_

She tried to get up but fell on her

"_Well your _cousin_ is a bloodsucker!"_ he said as she scrambled away from Jared, who had started to walk to her.

I was now only a few meters away, and way closer to them than Sam.

"_Don't!" _I shouted and jumped at him the same exact moment he had pounced towards her.

Me jumping into Jared made us both fly 15 feet away from Emilia.

"_What the hell Paul? I was about to destroy that blood sucker!"_ Jared shouted at me.

He had his back to her, so he didn't notice her eyes change color from honey to blue.

"_You were about to kill an innocent civilian!" _Sam shouted.

"_What are you talking about? Didn't you smell her and look at her eyes!" _he shouted.

"_Her eyes are blue! And she smells like a normal human!" _I shouted.

He looked back at her.

"_I told you, you fucking dumbass!" _I shouted at him.

He turned back to me and barred his teeth.

"_I need to get out of here!" _ We all heard a girl voice say in our minds.

We looked back to Emilia and saw that she was looking at us; her eyes showed us that she was terrified.

"_Did you hear that?" _Sam asked.

"_It sounded like your cousin Paul." _Jared said.

"_No shit Sherlock! And now you believe she's my cousin and not a blood sucker?" _I said angrily.

He barred his teeth at me. _"Watch it Paul! I can take you down easily but I wouldn't want to hurt your little feelings, oh wait you have none, just stupid pride!"_ He teased.

"_Bring it punk!" _I challenged.

He lunged at me, and we began to fight and roll around.

A few seconds later I heard Emilia run away to the east.

I stopped fighting and ran after her.

At first she was running at a normal human pace and then suddenly she was running as fast if not faster than my top speed.

Sam, who saw her coming, was dumbfounded when she became a blur and ran under him.

"_What happened?" _Sam shouted.

"_I don't know! She was running at a normal human pace and then suddenly she was a blur!" I shouted back._

We were on her trail for a few miles but her smell was covered by another sickly sweet smell at the border.

"_Another vampire!"_ Sam shouted

"_Where!" _Jared questioned.

"_Down there!"_ I shouted, and we all looked down at the river below.

"_Hey that's your cousin with him Paul!" _Jared shouted.

Sure enough the vampire was looking over Emilia.

I was about to jump down there and rip the disgusting blood sucker to shreds but Sam stopped me.

"_I'll talk to him."_ He said and fazed back into a human.

He put on some jean shorts and slid down to the river bank.

"What happened?" Sam said.

"I don't know. My daughter Alice said she saw someone running here to the border and fall into the river but she couldn't see what happened afterwards so I came to check it out." The vampire doctor said.

"I see. Give her to me. I'll take her home." Sam said assertively.

The man nodded and carried Emilia to the middle of the river where Sam got her and walked back to us.

I whined when I saw her pale limp figure in Sam's arms.

He put her, stomach down, on my back and fazed into a wolf again.

"_Paul you take your cousin home while Jared and I go on patrol. When she wakes up I expect you to make her think all of this was a dream." _Sam said.

I nodded my head and ran back to the house, being careful not to drop Emilia.

Once I got to the back yard, gently pushed the passed out girl on the floor and fazed. I put some shorts on, and carried Emilia to her bed room, and waited for her to wake up.

Well there is chapter 2! Man I hope you guys enjoy it. I'd like to thank MusicReadWrite25, and keetsy, and Kiki for reviewing. And MusicReadWrite25 I'll work on the indenting, it's just I don't really know where I'm supposed to ^-^''

Also I'd like to thank all of you who've favorite or alerted my story!

If this chapter isn't good enough or if there something that confuses you, or if there's something wrong please feel free to tell me so I can fix it. Thanks.

And since I got some reviews you get a sneak peak of my rough draft for chapter three.

Emilia's P.O.V.

I knocked on the glass panel of the wooden door twice and stepped back.

A few seconds later the door was opened by a man in a wheel chair.

"Hello how can I help you?" the man said.

I frowned and said "Come on Billy; don't say you don't recognize me!"

He gave me a weird look. "I'm sorry who are you?"

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Billy, it's me. Emilia! You know Ren Lahote's daughter."

That seemed to wake his memory.

"Oh Emilia! I'm sorry it's just that you look so different! Come in, come in!" he said with a smile.

I waved good bye to Paul and stepped into the house.

"How've you been Billy?" I asked and followed him into the living room.

"Oh I've been great thanks. What about you? What are you doing back at La Push?" he asked as I took a seat on the couch.

"I've been…ok I guess. And I'm here because my step dad pretty much kicked me out for no apparent reason, and sent me here." I said.

"Oh and how long do you plan to stay?" he asked.

"Geez Billy you sound like you don't want me here!" I said and crossed my arms.

He laughed and said "It's not that it's just that I'm curious to know if were gonna have to call a search party every time you go out."

"Hey! That only happened… a few times…" I mumbled.

"A few times? It was almost everyday you'd go out and how you say 'explore the unknown trails.'" He said with a laugh. "We all knew that you would get lost but you had too much pride to say other wise."

I glared at him playfully and was about to respond, when we heard a loud BOOM in the back yard.

"Oh that's probably Jacob." Billy said and rubbed his temples.

"Do you mind if go say hi?" I asked.

"Go right on ahead." He said and gestured his hand to the back door.

I stood and walked through the kitchen and out the back door where I could see smoke coming out of the little shack where Jacob would fix up his vehicles.

I was a little worried at first but soon saw a guy walk out of the smoke coughing and holding a fire extinguisher.

A huge grin appeared on my face.

I ran off the little porch and yelled "JACOB BLACK!"

Jacob turned around confusion written on his face, but he saw me and his confusion went to happiness.

I ran at him and jumped into his open arms.

Well there's your sneak peek! Hope you enjoy! And as I said before this is just a rough draft, so a few things might change. Bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Omg I am back! I am sooooo sorry for not updating earlier. Well I guess I should let you guys read and I'll talk to guys at the bottom!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

I'm dreaming. I know I'm dreaming, because I know in real life giant wolves do not exist. Also my cousin can not, and does not change into a wolf, or a fox or anything else! He is just Paul, my over protective cousin.

You might be asking 'where did you get that idea from?' Well yesterday my uncle took me to the beach, and when we were coming home I saw 3 giant wolf things. Two of them were fighting and the other, I just saw a glimpse of. Well I ran away from them and fainted and fell into a river. When woke up I noticed I was on dry land and I couldn't move. At first I thought I was dead, but after a bit I could I could hear things going on around me.  
>"I see. Give her to me. I'll take her home." A man with a deep voice said.<p>

There was a moment of silence and suddenly I was lifted off the ground by two ice cold arms.

I would've jumped out of the cold embrace if it weren't for the fact that I STILL couldn't move.

Well I was didn't know where or to who I was given to but I heard water splashing so I guess it was at the river where I fell.

Soon I was out of the cold embrace and into extremely warm ones.  
>Then more splashing and suddenly I heard a whine, almost like an animal whine, and then I was set down on something really warm and fuzzy.<p>

"Paul you take your cousin home while Jared and I go on patrol. When she wakes up I expect you to make her think all of this was a dream." I heard someone say in my head.  
>I wanted to freak out, I mean I was here only one day and already I was already hearing voices. 'Ok great now I'm going crazy!' I screamed at myself as the thing I was set down on moved.<br>The thing suddenly began to run. I tightened my arms only a small amount so the thing wouldn't notice.  
>'Wait! I moved my arms! I can move again!' I thought to myself as I tried to open my eyes.<br>To my relief my eyes opened, only a fraction of what they normally could, but at least I could see what was going on.  
>I was still in the forest but I could tell I was moving fast. That's when my eyes shot open.<br>'What the hell am I riding on?' I thought to myself and very slowly moved my head to see what I was on.  
>It was the giant wolf thing from before! Well the dark silver one. My eyes widened but I didn't make a noise, I just, slowly as before, moved my head back down and pretended I was still unconscious.<br>A few moments later the wolf creature dropped my on the ground. I opened my eyes a little and bit my cheek so I would scream as I watched the wolf creature turn into a man; a NAKED man.

Luckily he had his butt...er...um...his back facing me.  
>He was tall and muscular, and tanned, with cropped black hair. He bent down and I closed my eyes, not wanting to see crack, but opened them when I heard cloth slipping on skin. The man turned around and I had to bite my cheek twice as hard as before to keep myself from screaming again.<br>The man was PAUL! As in my Paul, my cousin Paul!  
>I closed my eyes and acted unconscious again, when he walked over to me and picked me up.<br>"Paul where is Emi- What happened?" I heard uncle Dan ask.  
>"None of your business!" Paul snapped.<br>"You better change that damn attitude of yours Paul. You know how you get! What would happen if you lose your temper while she's around?" Dan said angrily.  
>I heard a growl come from Paul's chest and felt him shake slightly.<br>"Calm down she's in your arms." Uncle said softly.  
>The growling along with the shaking stopped.<br>"I'm gonna go take her to her room." Paul said and began to walk.  
>A few moments later I felt him gently set me down on my new comfortable bed.<br>I heard him pace around for a while but suddenly sleep overcame me.

~~~DREAM LAND~~~  
>I was standing on a cliff overlooking the sea. I took a beep breath in and smelled the salt water. I looked over and saw a woman smiling softly and looking down at the beautiful engagement ring on her finger.<br>"I told him something simple." She muttered.  
>"Where have you been?" I heard someone say behind us.<br>We both turned around and saw a woman, with blood red hair standing next to a large tree and openly glaring at the women.  
>"Oh it's just you." The woman next to me said softly.<br>"You know you're causing him a hell load of pain being here?" She asked and glared.  
>The woman smiled sadly and nodded.<br>"I had to see my family one last time. I'm going to miss them." She said.  
>"Well get used to it princess. You'll never see them again!" She said and ran into the woods.<br>We stared after her for a while before she shrugged her shoulders and walked in after her.  
>"Found you." A voice said from behind us.<br>The woman giggled as the person began to tickle her.  
>"Stop it love." She said and turned around.<br>"As you wish; my princess." A man with black hair said, as he stopped his tickling rampage.  
>"Where are we going?" He asked and wrapped his extremely pale, yet muscular arms around her waist.<br>"Oh...well... I wanted to say...bye...to my family." She whispered and began to walk again.  
>His arms tensed a little but relaxed.<br>"Then let's go." He said with a small smile.  
>"No my love. Only I'll go. If they see you with me they will blame you for me leaving." She whispered sadly.<br>He stopped walking and laughed.  
>"Is that not the reason? If it weren't for me you'd be living here peacefully." He said bitter sweetly he turned her around and started to walk again.<br>"Well that's half the reason." She muttered.  
>"And here's the other half?" He asked and put his hand on her belly.<br>"That's only a fraction of the half reason. The other half reason is because I love you." She said and looked down.  
>If you saw her you wouldn't think she was pregnant, you'd think she had a very small belly.<br>"And I love you too." The man whispered and nuzzled into her neck.  
>That's when I felt someone shaking me.<br>~~~END~~~DREAM~~~LAND~~~  
>"Emilia. Wake up you've been asleep for too long!" Paul said as he shook me again.<br>He was squatting down next to my bed trying to wake me up.  
>"Ugh five more minutes!" I mumbled and rolled over.<br>"No! Now don't make me use this bucket." He threatened.  
>I shot up in my bed and glared at him.<br>"You wouldn't dare." I said between clenched teeth.  
>"You know perfectly well that I would dare!" He challenged.<br>I glared at him but then something rusty silver caught my attention.  
>The bucket.<br>It was full of water and ice. I knew he would throw that on me.  
>"Fine, But know this Paul Lahote. I will be the meanest and most cruel person ever to you today!" I said loudly as I stood on my bed and pointed a finger down at him.<br>He stood up and I still had to look up to see his face clearly.  
>"Great! That means I shouldn't drive the meanest, most cruel person ever over to a certain friend's house who fixes up bikes and stuff." He said and began to walk away.<br>I jumped from my bed on to his back.  
>"Oh Paul! My dearest cousin; whom I love very much!" I said with a huge begging smile.<br>"That's not enough to make me drive you to his house." He said in a singsong way.  
>I dropped the smile and jumped off his back. He turned around and raised an eye brow.<br>I put my hands on my hips and said "I won't make breakfast for you."  
>"...Emilia! My dearest cousin; whom I love very much!" He said with a huge fake smile and lifted me off the ground so I was now at eye level with him.<br>"...Nuh-uh! That's not enough for me to make you food." I said mocking him.  
>He dropped the smile and put on his serious face, while he put me back on the ground.<br>"I drive you to Jacobs's house and you make food." He said seriously.  
>I pretended to think about it and after a bit I said "No."<br>"What do you mean 'no'?" He asked sadly.  
>"I mean you have to drive me anywhere I want whenever I want until I get my car." I said with a smirk.<br>He scratched his head and thought about.  
>"Fine." He said and we shook hands on it.<br>I looked over to the clock and saw that it read 8:30 am.  
>"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked as I pushed past him and began walking down the stairs.<br>"Oh, Pancakes with butter and syrup, and bacon and orange juice." He said happily.  
>"Geez Paul despite that aggressive and brutal demeanor you act like such a kid!" I said as we made our way into the kitchen.<br>"Yeah, yeah, yeah, call me whatever you want, just so long as you keep cooking." He said as he sat on the metal kitchen table and rolled his eyes.  
>"Yeah whatever." I said and brought out all the ingredients.<br>"So...what happened...last night?" He asked hesitantly.  
>"What do you mean?" I asked slowly.<br>"I mean you and dad were walking home, and you suddenly ran off. When we found you, you were passed out on a tree." He said softly.  
>"I passed out?" I asked.<br>"Yeah don't you remember?" He asked as he raised an eye brow.  
>"No. I mean I only remember bits and pieces of yesterday." I said as I began to think over what happened yesterday.<br>"Such as?" He asked.  
>"Well I remember going to the beach then racing Dan home, after that everything seems fuzzy. I mean I think I remember a wolf or something." I said as I finished up with the pancakes and began on the Bacon.<br>"Wolves? Yeah there are a few in these woods. But it's weird that you dreamt about them though." He said with a fake laugh.  
>I raised an eyebrow at him but went back to making the bacon.<br>"A dream? Yeah that's what it was. I guess I passed out because I hadn't eaten all day." I said with a smile.  
>"Speaking of eating, is the food done yet?" He asked as he got off the table and stood behind me.<br>"Is that all you think about? You pig." I muttered the last part.  
>"Shut up!" He said and slapped me softly on the head.<br>I glared at him and be gave me a large plate.  
>I put one pancake and one piece of bacon.<br>He looked down and then at me with a sad look on his face.  
>"What? Is that all?" He asked.<br>"Well you said you'd drive me if I gave you food, and I did!" I said with a smile.  
>"Good morning." Dan said as he walked into the kitchen. He was wearing his plumber uniform and looked ready for work.<br>He gave me a kiss on the forehead and I have him a plate full of food.  
>"Hey why does he get more?" Paul complained.<br>"Because he didn't hit me on head." I said as I turned my back to him.  
>He made a little noise and I looked back to him.<br>He gave me a puppy dog look and I tried my hardest to look away, which I couldn't.  
>"Oh fine! Give me you plate." I said as he smiled and gave me his plate which I filled with 5 more pancakes and 6 more pieces of bacon.<br>"Thanks cousin!" He said and walked over to the table.  
>I rolled my eyes, got my own food, and sat next to Paul.<br>"Emilia these are delicious!" Paul said and began stuffing his face.  
>"Thanks." I said with a smile.<br>"What are going to do today?" Dan asked.  
>"Paul's gonna take me to Jake's house later today." I said and began to eat.<br>"That's good. Hope you have fun." He said and looked at the clock.  
>"I gotta go to work now sorry. I'll see you guys later." He said before he stuffed the rest of his food in his mouth and chugged his Orange juice.<br>He quickly stood up, put his plate in the dishwasher and walked out.  
>"Paul does your internet work?" I asked after I finished eating in silence.<br>"Do you have more pancakes?" He asked through a mouthful of food.  
>I rolled my eyes playfully and nodded my head.<br>"Then yes the internet works perfectly." He said and walked over to the stove.  
>I stood up and made my way to the sink where I rinsed my dishes, then put them in the dishwasher.<br>"Paul where's the laptop?" I asked.  
>"It should be in the living room." He said before stuffing his face again.<br>I walked in and found it fully charged on the coffee table.  
>I grabbed it and walked back to the kitchen.<br>"What're you gonna do?" Paul asked after he swallowed his food.  
>"I'm gonna oovoo my family back in Florida." I answered.<br>"Oh." He said and began to eat again.  
>After a few minutes they answered my call thing. (AN sorry guys I don't have an oovoo so I don't know how it works!)  
>"Hey Sophia! What's up?" I said after her face popped up.<br>"EMILIA! PLEASE COME HOME!" she wailed.  
>Paul flinched at the sudden cry.<br>I snickered at him and said to my sister "Aww what's wrong sis? Miss me already?" I asked.  
>"Yes! Everyone's been so down lately. Even dad's been acting strange!" She said.<br>I frowned and said "I'd think he'd be the one to be all happy like."  
>She nodded in agreement.<br>"I know right but I guess not." She said.  
>"Well speaking of everyone call in the kids I wanna see them again." I said and smiled at her.<br>"Oh yeah they've been crying about you leaving for a while now." She said before she got up and walked out of her cameras view.  
>"Guys! Emilia is on oovoo right now!" I heard her call.<br>The sound of feet running closer to the computer could be heard, and then suddenly the faces of three crying children were covering the screen.  
>"EMILIA! PLEASE COME HOME WE MISS YOU!"<br>"I WANT YOU HERE EMILIA! WE CAN'T LIVE WITH OUT YOU!"  
>"EMMMNIIIIILLLLLIIIIAAAAA! COOOOMMMMME HOOOOOMMMME!"<br>Those plus some other comments were shouted at me all at the same time.  
>"Whoa! Guys calm down!" I said in an attempt to calm them down.<br>"Guys outta the way!" Sophia said and pushed the kids away from the camera.  
>"Oh guys I miss you all too." I said soothingly.<br>After a few minutes of removing all the kids from the camera I could finally see everyone fully.  
>Johnny and Tommy were wiping their noses with the back of their hands and Alexandria was trying to calm down her sobbing.<br>"So how is it up there?" Alexandria asked after a minute.  
>"Oh everything is so green and cold but its all beautiful." I said.<br>"Where or who are you staying with?" The twins asked.  
>"Oh yeah! This," I said as stood up and brought the laptop over so they could see Paul, who was about to stuff another pancake in his mouth. "Is my cousin Paul. Say hi Paul!" I said happily.<br>He chewed his pancake really quick and said a quick hello.  
>"I'm staying with him and his dad." I said as Paul tried to get up, but I pushed him back down.<br>"Oh are they being nice?" Sophia asked.  
>"Yes of course we are! She's our family!" Paul said annoyed.<br>"Last time you went over you said differently Emilia." Alexandria said and gave me a little glare.  
>" Yeah you said you only had a few friends, but your cousin hated you!" Tommy said.<br>" I never said that! I clearly meant that...he...was a little temperamental ..." I said hesitantly as I saw the look in Paul's eyes.  
>"Well anyways if you're happy now then it's all right." Sophia said closing the subject.<br>"Hey Soph when are you going to bring me my baby?" I asked referring to my car.  
>"As soon as Alex lets me drive it all the way over there." She said.<br>"Try to convince him! I want my baby!" I whined and Paul rolled his eyes.  
>"Sophia, Alexandria, Tommy and Johnny let's go the movie is going to start!" I heard Alex call.<br>"Oh coming!" Alexandria called back.  
>"I'm sorry Mia we gotta go." Sophia said sadly.<br>"It's alright. Go have fun. Until next time!" I said.  
>I closed the picking then closed the laptop.<br>"I hated you?" Paul asked looking pissed off.  
>I gave him my biggest worried smile and said "Well dearest cousin Paul..." and ran to my room.<br>He ran after me and tried to grab my arm but I was too fast.  
>"When did I say I hated you?" He asked as we ran up the stairs.<br>"Oh come on Paul I was 13 last time I came here! Back then I thought everyone hated me!" I called back.  
>I ran into my room, slammed the door, and locked it.<br>"That doesn't even make sense!" He said from behind the door.  
>"Back then you were acting really weird! You'd get mad at me for no reason, and you'd just leave where ever I was!" I called back.<br>After a few minutes of silence he said "Um...get changed. I'll drive you to Jacobs house now." and walked away.  
>I sighed and walked to my closet.<br>I grabbed my comfortable blue jeans, and a purple t-shirt, and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.  
>Once I was done with my shower and dressed I walked back into my room and put on my purple converse. Then I got my fuzzy gray sweater, for some reason the weather seemed really cold to me.<br>I grabbed my wallet and my phone and walked down stairs, after I unlocked the door.  
>"You ready?" He asked as I walked into the living room.<br>"Yeah let's go!" I said and walked out the door.  
>It was an ok day. I mean it was really cloudy but there were scattered patches of blue sky today.<br>I walked over to the passenger side and waited for him to get in.  
>"What are you waiting for Paul let's go!" I said when I noticed him standing at the door looking over the truck.<br>"What are you looking at?" I said and was about to look over but Paul slammed his fist on the top of the old red truck.

"WOAH! What?" I said frightened as he climbed into the drivers seat. "Nothing ok, I just have to go somewhere important to be after this." He muttered as he started the truck. "Oh if you're busy, I can walk. I mean I really don't mind." I said as I got out of the truck. "Ok I'll see you later." He said through the open window.  
>"Wait how would I get there?" I asked.<br>"Just go down this street and turn right at the red light, then you'll just walk down until you see a dirt drive way. See you later Mia!" He said as he pulled out of the driveway, and peeled out.  
>I grabbed my jacket tighter around myself, and began my walk. After half an hour I finally made it to the Blacks' driveway. I walked up to the little porch and walked to the front door. I knocked on the glass panel of the wooden door twice and stepped back.<br>A few seconds later the door was opened by a man in a wheel chair. The man had a deeply wrinkled face and dark russet skin with black eyes and shoulder length black hair. "Hello how can I help you?" the man said.  
>I frowned and said "Come on Billy; don't say you don't recognize me!" He gave me a weird look. "I'm sorry who are you?" I<br>rolled my eyes playfully. "Billy, it's me. Emilia! You know Ren Lahote's daughter." That seemed to wake his memory.

"Oh Emilia! I'm sorry it's just that you look so different! Come in, come in!" he said with a smile. I waved good bye to Paul and stepped into the house. "How've you been Billy?" I asked and followed him into the living room. "Oh I've been great thanks. What about you? What are you doing back at La Push?" he asked as I took a seat on the couch.

"I've been…ok I guess. And I'm here because my step dad pretty much kicked me out for no apparent reason, and sent me here." I said. "Oh and how long do you plan to stay?" he asked.

"Geez Billy you sound like you don't want me here!" I said and crossed my arms. He laughed and said "It's not that it's just that I'm curious to know if were gonna have to call a search party to go looking for you every time you go out into the woods."

"Hey! That only happened… a few times…" I mumbled.

"A few times? It was almost everyday where you'd go out and, how you would put it? 'Explore the unknown trails.'" He said with a laugh. "We all knew that you would get lost but you had too much pride to say other wise."

I glared at him playfully and was about to respond, when we heard a loud BOOM in the back yard.

"Oh that's probably Jacob." Billy said and rubbed his temples.

"Do you mind if I go say hi?" I asked.

"Go right on ahead." He said and gestured his hand to the back door.

I stood and walked through the kitchen and out the back door on to the small porch where I could see smoke coming out of the little shack where Jacob would fix up his vehicles. I was a little worried at first but soon saw a guy walk out of the smoke coughing and holding a fire extinguisher.

He looked sixteen maybe seventeen and had long, glossy black hair pulled back with a rubber band at the nape of his neck. His skin was beautiful, and russet-colored; his eyes were dark, set deep above the high planes of his cheekbones. He was also my best friend.  
>A huge grin appeared on my face. I ran off the little porch and yelled "JACOB BLACK!" Jacob turned around confusion written on his face, but he saw me and his confusion went to happiness. I ran at him and jumped into his open arms, that is after he let go of the fire extinguisher.<p>

"Emilia!" He said and spun me around.

"Jacob! It's been forever since I last saw you!" I shouted as he continued to spin around.

He didn't stop spinning until he tripped over his own foot and fell down. I landed next to him laughing.

"Geez why is everything spinning?" I said as I tried to sit up, but ended up falling on my back again.

"That was fun!" he stated as he sat up and smiled. "So what are you doing back in La Push?" he asked as he helped me sit up.

"Oh nothing I was missing my family and friends so I decided to move here!" I said with a grin. He smiled at me stood up.

"You're gonna live here now? That's great! Well actually no, its not. Now every time you go into the woods we're gonna have to all on a search party!" he moaned.

I stood up and lightly pulled on his hair.

"Why does everyone think I'm going to get lost again?" I said dramatically. "Maybe it's because you can get lost in your own home." He said as walked slowly next to me.

"That's not true! In fact I walked all the way here by myself!" I said as pointed an index finger to his chest.

"Is that so?" he asked as he raised and eye brow.

I took my finger back and crossed my arms. "Well maybe I had directions or something." I muttered as I turned around, my back facing him.

"That's what I thought!" he shouted and began to give me a noogie. "Ouch that hurts! Ah Jacob!" I laughed.

"Hey Jake! Oh looks like you're busy, we'll come by later!" I heard someone say next to us. "Oh shut up Quil!" he said and let me go. I punched his arm playfully and tried to fix my hair.

"Who's your friend?" the guy named Quil asked.

"I'm Emilia Lahote. Nice to meet you." I said and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Quil Ateara V, but you can just call me Quil." He said with a smile. He was shorter than the other guy, but a bit more muscular, with brown eyes, dark skin, and black hair. He had an impish grin, and had a buzz cut. "I'm Embry Call nice to meet you." The other guy said softly. He was tall and slender, with russet skin, long rounded muscles. He had a thin face and shoulder length black hair and brown eyes

"Did you say Lahote? Does that mean you're related to that Paul guy?" he asked loudly.

"Yeah I am." I said.

"What are you to him? A sister, cousin, distant relative…?" he trailed off.

I was about to say something but I thought to myself 'I might as well have fun with this!' I smiled softly and said "Well actually I'm his…wife!" I said happily.

Both the guys looked flabbergast and a bit disturbed.  
>Jacob scoffed and rolled his eyes.<br>"W-what?" Quil asked.  
>"I'm just kidding. Paul is my cousin." I said with a little laugh.<br>Both guys looked a little more relieved and Jacob started to laugh.  
>"I can't believe you guys would actually fall for that crap!" He said between laugh.<br>I glared slightly at him, but turned to the other guys.  
>"So, um you guys wanna hang out? I don't think the hyena over there wants to come." I said loudly.<br>They both smiled and nodded.  
>"Hey Jacob once your done with your laughing spree you are free to join us at the beach. " I said as the three of us walked into the forest.<br>"So...either of you two know how to get to the first beach?' I asked.  
>Quil smiled and began to walked ahead of me, while Embry just laughed a little.<br>"So how long have you been here?" Embry asked after we walked in silence for a few minutes.  
>"Well I got here yesterday, but I actually got out of the house today." I said with a smile.<br>He smiled back and said "Well I hope you enjoy La Push."  
>I rolled my eyes playfully and said "Oh geez you sound like a plane attendant! 'Have a good day! Enjoy your stay! Yada! Yada! Yada!' Come on loosen up a little!" I said.<br>He smiled awkwardly and scratched his head. "I guess so huh? So how long have you known Paul?" He asked a bit more relaxed.  
>"Oh we go way back! Like diaper days!" I said with a smile. "Yeah I think we met when I found him lost in a girls bathroom." I said proudly.<br>"Hey that was a secret!" We heard Paul say behind us. I turned around and noticed the small redness that rose to his cheeks.  
>"Aww is little Jacob embarrassed?" I said in a baby tone.<br>"Wow in the girls bathroom? I wish saw that!" Quil said from up ahead.  
>"Don't make me bring out the pageant day's pictures!" Jacob said as he began to fake wrestle with him.<br>"Those two are always like that." Embry said as we walked past the two and onto the beach.  
>"Really? I guess I'm gonna have to get used to that." I said as we walked to a big rock.<br>He dragged himself up and I struggled to get a good grip.  
>"Need some help?" He chuckled and stretched his hand out.<br>I smiled up at him and said "Nah its ok I got it!"  
>He laughed a little and took his hand back.<br>After a few moments I finally got a little more than half-way up, but ended up falling down on my back.  
>"You know what? I think I'm going stay down here!" I said as I pointed up and stayed on my back.<br>He laughed down at me but stayed on the rock.  
>"What happened here?" Quill asked as he stood over me.<br>"Nothing I'm just-" "Too short to reach the top of the rock?" Jacob cut me off.  
>I sat up and glared at him.<br>"Shut up! Stop making fun of my damn shortness!" I shouted and waved my fist at him.  
>Everyone laughed at me and stood up, and dusted the sand off my back.<br>"Nah! I think I'll keep on teasing!" Jacob said and poked the top of my head.  
>I growl at him and was about to mess with him, when a football landed next to my foot.<br>"Hey pass the ball back!" I heard a deep voice say.  
>I looked over and saw Jared, and two other guys playing football a little ways away. None of them were wearing shirts.<br>"Hey Jared!" I called and got the ball with both hands.  
>"Don't hurt yourself little girl!" One of the other guys said.<br>I glared at the guy and noticed that the guy who said that was Paul.  
>I grabbed the ball with my right hand and threw right at Paul's face.<br>Unfortunately -for him- he wasn't paying attention so it hit him right on the face.  
>"Ow what the hell you little bit-" I cut him off by tackling him to the ground and sitting on his chest.<br>I grabbed his head and began to shake it.  
>"What the hell are you doing?" He asked as he tried to shake me off but I just clung on to his head tighter.<br>"You jerk! This was the oh-so-important thing you had to do?" I shouted and kept shaking his head.  
>"Emilia! Please stop!" He said.<br>"No!" I said stubbornly.  
>"Get. Off!" He shouted and finally grabbed my wrists.<br>I pouted and took my hands back.  
>"You made me walk all the way here!"<br>"...because I had something to do." He said as he sat up, making me stand up.  
>I rolled my eyes as he grabbed the football and stood up.<br>"Well how about I give you a ride home?" He asked.  
>"...you think I'll forgive you if you do, don't you?"<br>He didn't respond, instead he smiled at me.  
>"Oh my god! Sam, Paul isn't being a total jerk, and he's smiling!" Jared said to he other guy.<br>Paul glared over to Jared and the other guy "Why don't you shut the fuck up!" He yelled.  
>I laughed, hit him on the shoulder.<br>"Also why aren't you wearing a shirt? It's really cold out!" I scolded.  
>"Sorry 'mom' and besides I'm not even cold!" He said.<br>"Whatever, but when you get a cold don't come crying to me!" I scolded and I glared playfully at him.  
>He rolled his eyes and said 'whatever.' see you later Paul." I said and walked back to where Jacob, Quill and Embry where.<br>"What was that about?" Quill asked.  
>"Oh nothing, just a jerk cousin." I said jokingly.<br>"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Jacob said.  
>"I wanna go swimming!" I said as I took off my shoes and socks, and rolled up my pants. I then took off my jacket, and left my wallet and cell-phone in my shoes.<br>"You sure? The water is pretty cold right now. Well for you it will be." Embry said as I walked down the beach to the water.  
>"Well...I guess this'll be interesting!" I called as jumped into the shallow water.<br>As soon as the water touched my skin I practically jumped out. I mean yes, it was summer and all but the water was still freezing cold to me.  
>"Geez! Does it ever get warm here?" I asked.<br>"It is warm." All three of them said in unison.  
>"Great..." I said and began to kick and splash the water.<br>"You are such a little kid!" Jacob said as they all walked towards me.  
>"And if I'm a kid then your a baby!" I teased.<br>"Ha, ha, ha, you are so NOT funny!" He said as he, Quill and Embry and took off their socks, and shoes.  
>"What? Decided to join me?" I asked as I walked back a few steps.<br>"Well we can't let you have all the fun!" Embry said with a smile as he walked in.  
>I laughed and kicked up some water splashing Quill and Embry.<br>"Hey! You're gonna pay for that!" Quill said as he filled his hands with water and threw it at me.  
>I giggled as the water missed me completely and hit Jacob square in the face.<br>"Hey watch it!" He said loudly.  
>"Oops sorry bro! But you can't expect to stay dry when you play at the beach." He said and shrugged his shoulders.<br>"I guess so!" He shouted and tackled Quill into the water.  
>They started to roll around and Embry and I started laughing.<br>"What are you too laughing at? You're next!" Jacob said as he ran at me.  
>"Oh no you don't!" I shouted and tried to run away, but let me tell you it is not easy running in water.<br>I ended up running deeper and slipping on something smooth under water.  
>I went under and began to freak out.<br>I had never learned to swim so anytime I'd go to a pool I would never go in too deep, or never let the water go over my head because anytime that happened I would always freak out and loose my sense of everything.  
>Anyways I was freaking out but suddenly two arms brought me up.<br>I took in a deep breath and shivered. I was soaking wet, and extremely cold now.  
>"You ok?" Embry asked as he dragged me into shallow water.<br>"Yeah, um I'm fine!" I said with a smile, suddenly someone hit me over the head.  
>"Ow what was that for?" I asked as I grabbed my head.<p>

"Dummy! If you don't know how to swim why would you want to go into the ocean?" Jacob asked me.  
>"For the fun of it!" I said as I let go of my head and smiled up at him.<p>

"For the fun of dying?" Quill asked as he joins us.  
>"No, its a long story." I said as I walked out of the water and onto the shore.<br>"Anyways I'd better get going, I don't think Paul's gonna wait for too long." I said as I grabbed my stuff.  
>"Yeah but come to my house so I can give you a towel first." Jacob said as he put on his shoes.<br>"Ok." I said as we all began to walk back to his house.  
>We walked into the woods and after a few minutes I noticed I was the only one barefoot.<br>"Hey Jacob, give me a piggy back ride!" I said as I tried my best not to step on sharp rocks or twigs.  
>"What? No way!" He said.<br>"Come on! I don't wanna hurt my feet!"  
>"Then put your shoes on!" He called back.<br>"I don't want them to get dirty and wet." I moaned.  
>"Well too bad!" He said with a smile.<br>I pouted and looked over to Embry.  
>"Hey Embry! I know we just met and all but could you give me a piggy back ride?" I asked sweetly.<br>He looked shocked but didn't respond.  
>"Leave Embry alone Emilia." Jacob said.<br>"No its ok. Sure hop on." Embry said with a smile.  
>I smiled up at him, tied my shoelaces together, wrapped them around my neck and jumped on his back.<br>"Thanks Embry! See some people are nice!" I said loudly enough for Jacob to hear.  
>"Some people are quiet similar to a mosquito. They're annoying, pop up every where, and are very hard to get rid of!" He said back.<br>"I'm not that annoying am I?" Quill asked.  
>Embry, Jacob and I laughed while Quill looked confused.<br>After that I decided to just relax a little on Embry's back. I took a deep breath and smelled a woodsy smell mixed with salt water.  
>I smiled to myself and giggled.<br>"What's so funny?" Embry asked.  
>"Nothing I was just thinking of something." I replied as we made it to Jacobs backyard.<br>"I'll get off now!" I said I hopped off.  
>We all walked inside to the kitchen and sat down.<br>"Let me get some towels." Jacob said as he walked away.  
>"So you like it here so far?" Quill asked.<br>"Well considering I've only been here two days, I can't really be too sure, but I think I'm going to like it here." I said as Jacob came back with four black towels.  
>"Thanks." I said and wrapped myself up.<br>"You're welcome. Is Paul going to pick you up here of what?" He asked.  
>"I don't know he didn't tell me. Let me call him and ask." I said as I took my phone from my shoe and walked outside.<br>I dialed his number but he didn't pick up.  
>I tried again but he didn't answer.<br>'If he doesn't answer I'll just walk again.' I thought to myself.  
>"Hey this is Paul leave a message... BEEEEP."<br>"Paul, you are so dead. I'm walking home and once I get there you will pay!" I said and hung up, then walked back inside.  
>"What happened?" Embry asked.<br>"Oh nothing he said he'll meet me at beach parking lot." I lied.  
>"Liar." Jacob accused.<br>"Ok so I said I'll meet him at home, no big deal." I said and shrugged my shoulders.  
>Jacob sighed and walked away.<br>"Where'd he go?" I asked.  
>Both Quill and Embry shrugged the shoulders.<br>After a few minutes Jacob returned with an old shirt, and pants.  
>"Change into these. We don't want you getting sick." He said and threw me the clothes.<br>"Thanks." I said and caught the clothes.  
>I walked past him and towards the bathroom.<br>I changed into the clothes and realized that the pants were way too big, so I got a rubber band that was lying next to the sink and tied the pants around the waist.  
>I walked back into the kitchen with my wet clothes in hand.<br>I put my dry jacket on and put my belongings in the pockets.  
>"Well I'll be on my way now. Bye Quill. Bye Embry. It was nice meeting you guys." I said as they all walked me to the door.<br>"Same here!" Quill said.  
>"See ya later." Embry said happily.<br>"Bye Emilia." Jacob said.  
>I waved one last time as I walked off the porch.<br>The day had gone by so fast I hadn't noticed the sun was setting already.  
>"Well I know the way home." I said to myself.<br>As I walked to the red light I heard something running in the woods.  
>'Maybe its just a deer or something?' I said to myself, and walked a little faster.<br>The running noise was coming closer, and closer to me. By now I was full on running, and the sun was just about to set.  
>'What the hell!' I thought to myself as something tripped me.<br>I fell on my face and rolled twice before I landed on my back.  
>Something snapped behind me and I stood up and ran again.<br>I made it to the red light, but something tripped me again.  
>This time I landed on my face.<br>I looked up and said "Damn it that's getting really annoying!" between clenched teeth.  
>I got on my knees and listened around.<br>Silence.  
>I let a breath I didn't even know I was holding in and slowly stood up.<br>"Hello little girl." A voice whispered in my ear.  
>I turned around and screamed<p>

* * *

><p>CLIFF HANGER! Mwahaha I am heartless…no I'm not…ANYWHO…There is chapter 3 BOOYAA! Anyways I had to put off the update for a while because my internet was messed up and my laptop was deleting everything I had. I was like 0o0 noooo! But luckily I had this saved on my phone so I didn't have to keep starting over.<p>

If there are any mistakes, and I know there will be, please, please, please tell me! Anyways has anyone seen the commercials for the new movie coming out of 'the women in black' I'm an so excited to watch it, and I'm reading the book right now! Well I think that's everything I have to say…bye bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello ladies and gentleman! I am baaaaack! So did my little cliff hanger have ppl mad at me? Ha, ha I hope not I just wanted to have a little suspense! Ha ha so please don't kill me! So here is the new chapter! See you at the bottom

* * *

><p>Previously in chapter 3~~~<p>

I got on my knees and listened around.

Silence.

I let a breath I didn't even know I was holding in and slowly stood up.

"Hello little girl." A voice whispered in my ear. I turned around and screamed.

It was Paul.

"What's wrong little girl? Did I scare you?" He teased.

I grabbed the area over my racing heart and breathed in relief.

"Oh fuck you Paul! You really scared me!" I said and glared at him.

He laughed loudly and said "Aww poor baby! Did the baby almost wet herself? Does the baby need a bath?" He teased.

"You fucking jerk!" I said angrily. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" I shout at him.

"Oh come on were you really that scared?" He asked.

I looked at the ground and closed my eyes.

"No. But it hurt when you tripped me!" I mumbled.

"I didn't trip you." He said seriously.

I looked at him and gave him a I'm-not-stupid look.

"Yeah right! Of course it was you if it wasn't you then who was it?" I asked and put my hands on my hips.

He looked at me seriously but then gave into a guilty smile. "Oh you caught me! Yeah I did trip you those times."

I stretched up and grabbed his ear.

"Hey Ow let go!" He said and tried to grab my hand, but I just held on tighter.

"Apologize!" I said.

"Ow ok! Ok! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Let go! Let go!" He whined.

I released his ear and crossed my arms. "Let's go home I need a shower." I said.

"Woah! I didn't mean to scare you that badly!" He said, as he raised his hands, and widened his eyes.

"Shut up! I mean I need a showed because I went to the beach today!" I said with a glare.

He raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"The truck is this way, two blocks away." He said and walked away.

'He owes me.' I thought to myself.

I ran at him from behind and used all my power to jump on his back. He didn't seem to be affected at all.

"You need to gain some weight! You weigh less than a feather!" He commented.

"I bet you weigh more than a truck." I muttered

"What was that?" He asked as we made it to the truck.

"Oh nothing." I said as I hopped off his back and into the truck.

"That's what I thought you said." He said and walked over to the drivers side.

He put the key in the ignition and the truck rumbled to life.

"So did you have fun today?" He asked as be began the drive home.

"Yeah I met two new friends, Quil and Embry. They're really cool guys." I said with a smile.

He glared at the road. "You better not end up dating either of them." He said between his clenched teeth.

I rolled my eyes and said "Geez Paul I just met them! It's not like we're going to date...yet." I muttered the last part.

"What do you mean '...yet'? You are never going to go out with them! Do you hear me!" He said angrily.

"Paul you sound like an over protective dad! Get over the fact that I'm growing up! I'm going to date guys, get married and have a family one day. You need to stop treating me like I'm 5!" I said as we reached the driveway.

He sighed and turned off the truck.

"I treat you like this because I'm trying to protect you."

"From what?" I asked.

"From getting hurt!" He said loudly.

I glared at him for a moment then began to laugh.

Paul looked over and stared at me like I was crazy.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked.

"Its just that we somehow ended up talking about you not wanting me to get hurt, but started off talking about new friends, that I just met today!" I said with a giggle.

He gave me a-you-are-so-fucking-stupid look but said nothing.

I rolled my eyes playfully and got out of the truck.

"Hurry up or I won't make dinner." I called as I walked on the porch and in the front door.

I walked through the entry and saw Dan sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Hey Mia, how was your day?" Dan asked.

"It was great. Tell you more during dinner, but right now I need a shower." I said as I walked upstairs.

I walked into my room, grabbed my clothes and walked into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Once I finished I put on my fuzzy slippers and walked back down stairs.

"Paul what do you want for dinner?" I asked as I walked down stairs.

"Eh whatever's good!" He called from the living room.

I sighed and asked Dan.

"Eh whatever's good!"

"Then you're eating left over while I eat pork chops, with beans, and macaroni!" I said.

"I want that too!" Both Paul and Dan said in unison.

I rolled my eyes and smiled as I got out everything.

~~~Paul pov~~~

'Geez Emilia is going to kill me!' I thought to myself.

Sam Jared and I had to leave the beach and go on patrol in case those disgusting blood suckers Victoria and Laurent where on our turf.

'Why what did you do now?' Jared asked.

'I told her I'd take her home after she was done hanging out with her friends.' I said.

'And now you're on patrol.' He stated.

'No shit Sherlock!' I thought.

He growled at me and I growled back.

'Enough you two!' Sam yelled in our heads. 'Paul go make sure your cousin gets home, we can handle patrol tonight, but tomorrow no bailing.' Sam said.

I nodded and ran towards the beach parking lot, where I had left my truck. I quickly fazed back and put on the shorts I left in the trunk, and drove away.

"Shit, shit, shit! Where are you?" I asked myself as I drove around.

After a while I finally found her walking to the house.

I parked my truck, got out and began to follow her. After a bit she started to full on run, I followed her but she fell. I was going to help her up but she got up and ran again, she had almost made it to the red light but she fell again. The first time she fell I didn't see anything wrong but the second time I saw something move out of the forest and trip Emilia.

I began to run after her but thought that acting panicked would freak her out so I just casually walked over to her as she slowly stood up.

"Hello little girl." I whispered in her ear.

She turned around and screamed her head off.

"What's wrong little girl? Did I scare you?" I teased.

She grabbed her chest and took in a deep breath.

"Oh fuck you Paul! You really scared me!" She said and glared at me.

I laughed loudly, trying to keep the atmosphere good, and said "Aww poor baby! Did the baby almost wet herself? Does the baby need a bath?"

"You fucking jerk!" She said angrily. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" She shouted at me.

"Oh come on were you really that scared?" I asked.

She looked at the ground and closed her eyes.

" No. But it hurt when you tripped me!" She mumbled.

'She thought that was me?' I thought to myself.

"I didn't trip you." I said seriously.

She looked at me and gave me a I'm-not-stupid look.

"Yeah right! Of course it was you! If it wasn't you then who was it?" She asked and put her hands on her hips.

'Just act like you did Paul. Just so she won't freak out.' I thought to myself.

I changed my facial expression from serious, to guilty.

"Oh you caught me! Yeah I did trip you those times."

She glared at me and stretched up and grabbed my ear.

"Hey Ow let go!" I said and tried to grab her hand, but she just held on tighter.

"Apologize!" She ordered.

"Ow ok! Ok! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Let go! Let go!" I whined.

'She will pay!' I thought to myself as she released my ear and crossed her arms.

"Let's go home I need a shower." She said.

"Whoa! I didn't mean to scare you that badly!" I said, as I raised my hands, and widened my eyes.

"Shut up! I mean I need a showed because I went to the beach today!" She said with a glare.

I raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"The truck is this way, two blocks away." I said and walked away.

I was walking to the truck when suddenly I heard Emilia run at me. She jumped in my back but I could hardly tell.

"You need to gain some weight! You weigh less than a feather!" I commented.

"I bet you weigh more than a truck." I heard her mutter.

"What was that?" I asked as we made it to the truck.

"Oh nothing." She said and hopped off my back and climbed into the truck.

"That's what I thought you said." I told her walked over to the drivers side.

On the way home we had a bit of an argument over her dating, but she ended up laughing it off.

When we made it to the house we both went inside, but she went upstairs, and I went to the dining room where I could be alone.

I pulled out my cell phone and called Sam.

"Hello?" I heard a girl answer.

"Oh Emily. Is Sam there?" I asked although I knew the answer.

"No sorry Paul he's on patrol. Do you want me to tell him you called?" He asked.

"Uh sure, tell him to call me back later." I said and hung up.

"Paul what do you want for dinner?" I heard Emilia ask from the kitchen.

"Eh whatever's good!" I called back as I walked into the living room a.d sat on the couch.

"Dan? What about you? Anything you want for dinner?" She asked.

"Eh anything is good!" He called.

"Then you're eating left over while I eat pork chops, with beans and macaroni!" She said.

"I want that too!" me and my dad said at the same time.

"It'll be ready in a few!" She called.

"Paul what happened today?" Dad asked.

I didn't answer, instead I just watched the TV.

"Fine then don't answer. Emilia will tell me later." He said.

I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything.

~~~Emilia pov~~~

"Dinner's ready!" I called and set the three dishes on the kitchen table.

We don't really use the dining room, unless there's a special occasion.

Both of the men walked in and sat at the table.

"Thanks Emilia. This looks good." Dan said as he began to eat.

"You're welcome." I said with a smile and began to eat.

"So how was your day?" Dan asked.

"Well I met two new friends. One of them is named Embry, and the other is Quil." I said with a smile.

"Two guys? Maybe you should make some girl friends you know?" He said with a shrug.

"I do have girl friends!" I said defensively.

"Who?" Paul challenged.

"There's...um...Kim! And...Leah..." I trailed off.

"Ok yes you have two girl friends, but that's it? Maybe you should make some more girl friends." Dan said with a shrug.

"Sure, sure, well gentlemen, I made the dinner you two are cleaning." I said as I stood up, and walked to the sink.

They moaned and I said "Oh shush! I'll wash the dishes, if you two clean the rest." I said as I faced them again.

"Deal." They muttered.

I rolled my eyes and began to wash the dishes.

~~~30 minutes later...~~~

"You guys are still not done?" I asked as I put the last of the dishes to dry.

They both tried to tell me why they weren't done yet at the same time but I cut then off.

"Paul you clear the table of trash and other things while Dan sweeps." I said and pointed at each of them respectively.

Paul rolled his eyes and Dan muttered something under his breath.

"Good now if you'll excuse me I'll be in my room." I said and walked out of the kitchen, into the entry and up the stairs.

When I walked in I laid on my bed and saw my phone blinking, which meant I had a new text message. I checked and saw that I had three new messages.

The first one was from Jacob.

Jacob: 'Hey Emilia tomorrow Quil, Embry and I, are going to port Angeles to watch a movie wanna come? Oh and Quil wanted your number.'

Me: 'Sure. It's not like I'm doing anything! You gave it to him?'

The other two were from unknown numbers.

Unknown number: 'Yo Emilia! It's me Quil don't freak out or nothing I'm not some creeper or nothing. Lol so did Jacob tell you about tomorrow? U gonna come?'

Me: 'Hey Quil. Nah not freaked out at all, I was just scared outta my mind as to what weirdo was txting me. Jk, jk any ways yeah I'm going tomorrow. Sounds like fun.'

The last one was also from an unknown number.

Unknown number: 'Um Emilia? Is this you. It's me Kim.'

Me: 'KIMMY! Buddy yeah its me!'

As soon as I sent the message I got another message.

Jacob: 'Ok we'll pick you up at around five. Night'

Me: 'Kay sounds good. Good night!'

New message from Quil.

Quil: 'ha good one, ok see you 2morrow! G'night.'

Me: 'night!'

New message from kimmy cub

Kimmy cub: 'hey Emilia! Did you save my name on your phone as kimmy cub -.-? And its been a while! We should hang out!'

Me: . noooo...maybe...yes... Ha ha oh you know me so well! And yeah let's have lunch Friday!'

Kimmy cub: '-.- yeah I do, I mean you would always call me that when we were kids...ah those were the days...any way yeah Friday sounds good!'

Me: 'oh the good old days! Anyways how'd you get my#? Just wondering.'

Kimmy cub: 'oh yeah Paul told Jared you were back in town and Jared told me.'

Me: 'oh Jared? Didn't you have like a huge crush on him?'

Kimmy cub: 'yeah him, well we're dating.'

Me: '0o0 Le shock! For how long?'

Kimmy cub: 'for a while now. I'll tell yu 'bout it on Friday. Well I gtg now srry and night!'

Me: 'night'

I put my phone down and stared at the ceiling.

The moon was completely up now so I decided to take the first picture here in La Push with my NIKON camera.

I got off my bed and brought my camera out from under my bed, and out of it's protective case.

Once I had the camera on I sat on the window seat, opened the window, and looked for the perfect position.

After a few moments I finally took it.

'Not bad.' I thought to myself as I looked over the photo.

The moon was half full and and the stars were shining brightly.

I put my camera on my lap and stared outside again.

It was a few moments later when I decided to put my NIKON camera and bring out my little digital camera that Sophia had given to me.

I looked at the pictures that they had taken the day before I had left.

I smiled at the stupid pictures that some people were making faces.

'I really miss them.' I thought to myself.

Suddenly there was a snap outside.

I looked out and almost screamed.

It was the giant brown wolf. The same one as before!

'Wait wasn't that a dream?' I asked myself as the creature made its way out of the forest and toward my house.

'I'm pretty sure this isn't a dream. But just to make sure...' I thought to myself and quickly took a picture of the giant beast.

I don't know if it heard the click of the camera or what but it looked up at me, and before I knew it, it was running back into the forest.

I looked down at the camera and waited for the picture to pop up again. "Got it!" I said and looked over the photo.

The wolf thing was looking into the window in the living room.

I shivered as a cold wind blew through the window.

I got up and closed the window. Then I put my camera down and went to my closet.

"Please don't let this be a dream!" I said to myself as I changed into my pajamas, baggy black hello kitty pants, and a muscle shirt.

I climbed in bed and covered myself with the thick warm blanket, slowly let sleep over take me.

~~~Jared pov~~~

'Crap! Crap oh crap oh crap!' I yelled in my head.

'What's wrong?' Sam asked.

'I...uh...she... Just look...' I said and showed him what I saw happen.

I was on patrol when I passed by Paul's house. I decided to check and see if was ready for patrol. Around 5 seconds after I stepped out of the forest I heard a snap from the upstairs window.

It was Paul's cousin, and she had a camera. I panicked and ran back into the forest.

'...'

'Sam?' I asked.

'We have to tell Paul to delete that picture.' He told me.

'What picture?' Paul asked as he walked near us.

I showed him what happened, and he growled at me.

'Idiot! How the hell could you let her take that picture? Are you fucking stupid?' He shouted.

I growled back and said 'shut the hell up! It's your fault for bailing patrol! I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to bail again.'

He got ready to attack but Sam intervened.

'Enough you two! Paul do you think you can delete the picture?' Sam asked.

'Maybe.' He answered.

'Ok when your shift is over go delete that photo.' Sam said and looked over at me.

'Jared be more careful. We don't need people finding out about us. Now let's finish patrolling.' He said and ran ahead.

'Ok' I said and ran in the opposite direction.

Paul ran towards the border but said nothing.

'Well this sucks.' I thought and continued to run.

~~~Emilia's pov~~~

When I woke up that morning I stretched out my stiff limbs and looked over to the digital clock next to my bed. "7:45 in the morning? I never wake up so early!" I said and and tried to go back to sleep. Unfortunately I'm those types of people that once I wake up I stay up.

I groaned and sat up. I looked out the window and saw that the day was cloudy, and cold.

"I'm going to miss the sun." I commented sadly as I swung my legs over the side of my bed.

I stood up, stretched up back, grabbed my thin purple sweater, and made my way down stairs to the kitchen, where I made myself some toast and orange juice, and went to watch TV in the living room.

I set my food on the metal coffee table and looked for the remote. When I finally found it, under the couch, I sat down , turned the TV on and began to eat.

After a while I finally noticed I was watching the news so I began to flip through the channels, until I found my favorite childhood movie.

It was about an hour after I finished my food when I heard the front door open and close. I quickly turned the TV off and waited for the stranger to pass by the living room.

Even though it was dark I could tell the person was Paul slowly making his way towards the stairs.

I crossed my arms and said loudly "Hello Paul." He froze in place and slowly looked over at me. "Um…good morning…why are you up so early?"

"Why are you out so late?" I asked as I stood up and walked over to him.

"I asked you first." He said. I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"And I asked second. Now where were you all night?" I asked.

"That's none of your business. Why don't you just go back to bed, or make me some food. I mean that's all your good for." He snapped.

I looked at him with a shocked face.

"What did you just say?" I asked.

"What? Are you deaf too? Just go. You're a burden to us. I wish you never came here." He shouted.

I glared hard at him and uncrossed my arms.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you talking to me like this again! Stupid basterd!" I shouted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's goings on here?" Dan asked as he walked down the stairs in a robe.

"Emilia is sticking her nose where it doesn't fucking belong!" Paul shouted and glared at me.

I glared back, "I was just wondering why you were out so late." I said.

"I told you already that's none of your business!" He shouted and pushed me into the living room.

"Paul!" Dan shouted.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I shouted after I caught my balance.

"You are!" He shouted and pushed me again, but this time he pushed me harder and made me fall down.

Dan pushed Paul back a little.

"Stop fucking doing that!" I shouted and stood up and walked up to him and he glared down at me.

"What are you gonna do? Huh? Cry like a baby? That's the only other thing you're good for! No one wants you here! Everyone hates you!" He shouted in my face.

"Fuck off." I shouted and tried to run past him.

He growled at me and grabbed my arm before I could make it past him. He pulled me in front of him and pushed me harder than before. This time when I fell, I landed on my side on the metal coffee table.

I let out a yelp of pain as Dan rushed over to me.

"Emilia? Are you ok?" He asked as I sat up.

I nodded and looked over to Paul who was standing a few feet away. I glared at him, and stood up, with the help of my uncle Dan.

I let go of uncle Dan's arm and walked towards Paul, who looked down at me with a guilty expression.

"That fucking hurt!" I said through clenched teeth, as made a fist with my hand.

"Emilia don't!" Uncle Dan warned, but it was too late. I lifted my fist and hit him square in the nose.

Pain. That's all I felt. It started at my knuckles, went through my hand, to arm, past my shoulder and spread everywhere else. I tried my hardest to keep the look of pain off my face I struggled a bit now that my hand felt broken, and my side was most likely black and blue, but what I saw happen to Paul made me smile a bit.

He stumbled back and held his now bleeding nose, with a expression of complete and utter shock. "Wha...you...I...what the fuck?" He stuttered.

"Stupid butt-hole." I said and ran up stairs to my room.

Once I got there I got my NIKON camera in its protective case, my smaller digital camera, my phone, and changed from my sweater, to my black jacket, and slippers to an old pair of hiking boots, and walked out again.

When I made down stairs Paul, and Dan were in the kitchen talking but I didn't stop to listen I just walked to the door, said "I'm going out!" And walked out slamming the door behind me.

I ran off the porch and went to forest behind the house, where I slowed down. I took out my NIKON camera and took picture's of anything I found that looked unusual or really pretty. My favorite one was of a bright red bird next to a bright blue bird, which was next to a black bird.

Eventually I made it to the beach where it was mildly full. I walked around and found an empty space. I sat down and put my NIKON camera away and brought out my small digital camera and looked at the pictures I had taken.

There was an unfamiliar one that I hadn't taken. It was of me sleeping back in Florida, except everyone was sleeping on me minus Sophia.

I smiled sadly and sighed.

"Why the long face?" Someone asked behind me. I turned around and saw Embry standing behind me.

"Oh hey Embry. And its nothing, just a little home sick." I said and turned back around. He sat down next to me.

"Oh. You mean your family from..." he trailed off.

"Florida." I said and hugged my knees to my chest.

"Um I don't mean to be prying but, why did you move here?" He asked as he looked out into the ocean.

"Long story short, my step dad kicked me out, because he thought I was bad or something." I said as I rolled my eyes.

He frowned and looked at me.

"Why would he think that you seem like a nice person."

"Thanks, but we never saw eye to eye, and after my mom died I kinda saw it coming."

"Oh I'm sorry about your mom." He said and looked down at the sand.

I shrugged my shoulders and said "Me too, but she would always tell me 'don't cry because it's over; smile because it happened.' And that what I'm doing but that doesn't mean the pain is completely gone. By the way why are you out so early?" I said as I tried to change the subject.

"Oh yeah I was on my morning jog. Then I decided to come here for a while, then I saw you so I came over." He said as he looked at me. "What about you?" He asked.

"Oh I woke up really early, then I got in a fight with my cousin, so I came here. Then you came and this conversation happened." I said with a smile.

"Oh. Um you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just need some time alone, but I don't mind your company." I said as I looked over at the water.

There was a moment of silence, but was broken when Embry saw my cameras.

"Oh you're into photography?" He asked.

"Yeah that's my hobby. Well its my favorite hobby." I said with a small smile.

"Can I see some?" He asked and pointed at my digital camera. I nodded my head and passed him the little camera.

"I really haven't taken too many on that camera yet, but I plan to fill up the empty space." I said as he flipped through the pictures of my party.

"You had a lot of friends back in Florida huh?" He asked as he flipped through some more.

"Yeah, I miss them so much." I said. He looked over at me and smiled sadly.

"But I plan to make more friends here." I said quickly.

He nodded his head and flipped through some more pictures.

"What the heck is this?" He asked.

I looked over and saw he was looking at the wolf picture from yesterday.

My eyes widened and I looked more closely at the photo.

"So it was real!" I said.

"What was real? This picture? I thought it was fake!" He said and looked again.

"Well that too but...its a long story " I trailed off.

"I have time." He said persistently.

So I told him of my first encounter with the giant wolves, though I didn't tell him about Paul being one of then because even now I couldn't believe it.

"That's...that's...that's crazy!" He said once in finished.

"I know right! But I told Paul and he said if was just a dream." I muttered.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't a dream." He said and pointed at the picture.

"No kidding." I said softly, as he gave me my camera.

"Anyways maybe we should get going." He said and looked at his watch.

"Oh? What time is it?" I asked.

"11:30." He stated.

"Oh my goodness! Time sure flies! I said as he stood up and offered me his hand which I gladly took.

Once I was up I doubled over in the pain coming from my side.

"Emilia? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

I didn't answer, but instead I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and jacket and pulled them both up.

"Whoa! What happened?" He asked.

I looked over and saw a giant black bruise.

"Crap." I muttered under my breath. I let my clothes fall back into place and stood straight up.

"I uh fell down the stairs this morning, and I guess I hit myself on something." I lied.

"Jacobs right, you are clumsy!" He said and gave me a weird look.

I narrowed my eyes and said "That jerk."

Embry laughed and shook his head.

"Well Embry you wanna be my best friend today?" I asked and faced him, ignoring the pain in my side.

"Let me guess you want directions?" He guessed.

I shook my head and gave him a mischievous look.

"Then what?" He asked.

"Piggy back ride please! If your not busy." I added in quickly.

He smiled and rolled his eyes as he said "How did I not see that coming?" He turned around and squatted down.

"You are so my best friend!" I said as I jumped on his back. I ignored the urge to shout in pain as he began to walk to the forest.

"So Embry I told you a little bit about myself now its your turn." I said.

"Well what would you like to know?" He asked.

"Hmm...tell me a little about your family." I said.

"Well its just my mom and me. I don't really know who my dad is." He said and shrugged.

"Oh sorry." I said quietly.

"It's ok, what else?"

"Let's play 20 questions for this part yeah?"

"Why not."

"Ok favorite color?"

"Blue. And you?"

"Turquoise. What's your favorite animal?"

"Bears. You?"

"Sharks! They're freaking awesome! Ok what do you like to do for fun?"

"Hang out with Jake and Quil. You?"

"Photography, running, cooking, hanging with friends, sleeping, and read!" I said as I counted them off on my fingers.

"Of course. Anyways what's next?"

"Least favorite thing to do?"

"Hmm...I don't like homework, does that count?"

"Eh sure I guess, my least favorite thing to do is shopping. Ugh its a pain in the butt! I mean you have to find the perfect outfit, then accessories, then shoes, then nah! I'd rather sleep. Anyways what would you do if...a random girl kissed you?" I asked.

"That's a weird question."

"I'm a strange girl." I said with a smile.

He laughed and said "I don't know, I'd stare in shock, or um if I knew her then I'd laugh it off I guess. What about you? What if you were in that situation?"

"Depends if I knew him, or thought he was cute, or not. If I knew him then I'd punch his shoulder, and joke around with him. If I didn't know him but he was cute then I would...kiss back! No I'm just kidding! I would tell him what his problem was." I said with a laugh.

He laughed along and we kept playing until we reached my house.

"So Embry, you gave me a ride to my house, so let repay you by giving you a drive to your house." I said as I hopped off his back and walked in front of him.

"Oh no you don't have to. I'm fine walking." He said and began to walk away. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"I will not take no for an answer! Just wait here while I get my keys." I said as I dragged him to the old truck.

"Ok fine. Thanks." He said.

"Welcome! Now let me go get the keys." I said as I walked to the porch, and into the house.

I walked into the kitchen and noticed the entire house was silent.

"I wonder where they went." I said as I walked to the table where the keys were.

Under the keys was a note from Dan.

'Emilia,

I'm sorry about what happened earlier, it just Paul's been really moody, and he was just tired from being up all night. I doubt he even remembers this morning at all, so please go easy on him if you see him. I don't know where he went, but I went to work. If your going out today just leave a note on the table. Have a good day, oh and if you get a bruise where you hit the table, there's a really good doctor in forks, his name is Dr. Cullen. He'll take care of that and your hand.

Love Dan.'

'When did I tell him my hand hurt?' I thought to myself as I grabbed the keys and walked back outside where Embry was still waiting by the truck.

"Let's go!" I said as I opened my door, got in, closed the door and watched as he walked around to the passenger side.

"So where do you live?" I asked as I drove out of the driveway.

"I'll give you the directions as we go. Ok?"

"Sounds good." I said as I drove on.

"So, what movie do you want to see? Turn at the light." Embry said after a moment of silence.

"I guess it depends on what's out right now." I replied.

"Well we had all chosen to either to watch transformers, Harry Potter 5, or rush hour 3. Turn left here." He said as I turned.

"Oh definitely rush hour 3. I've been waiting for that movie to come out!" I said happily.

"Wow Jacob does know you." He said with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Yesterday after you left we made plans to go to the movies and he made a bet with Quil and me that you would choose Rush Hour. Looks like he won! Turn here." He said with a smile.

I turned where he told me and I drove down a street with house's lined up next to each other.

"Wow that dork." I muttered.

He laughed and said "That's my house down there." and pointed at a pretty brown house. There was a lady in the front yard wearing a button down checkered shirt, and blue jeans. I pulled up into his driveway and looked at the lady.

"That's my mom." Embry said as he noticed me staring.

"She's pretty." I said.

She had russet colored skin, like almost every person here in La Push including me, black hair, and from what I could tell brown eyes.

"Thanks. Do want to say hi?" He asked as he opened his door.

"Um I would but I have to go out right now, but tell her I said hi." I said as he got out.

Sure thing, see you later!" He said as I drove back out of the drive way. I drove away and began to drive back to the way I came then go into forks where Dan said.

I had just crossed into Forks when something big jumped in the middle of road. That big thing turned out to be the giant gray wolf. It was too close to me and I freaked out.

I pushed the brakes with all the power I could but something was wrong. The brakes weren't working!

I tried again but the truck wasn't slowing down, and the wolf just froze right there in the road.

So I did the first thing my driving teacher told me not to do in a situation like this. Freak out and swerved around it, and while I did that I crashed into a tree.

The air bag shot out at me, but being the truck that it was, it didn't hit me too hard, it only made my head jerk back a little.

I got out of the truck and held my head. I felt something warm and liquid start falling down the side of my face.

I touched the stuff with my finger and almost pass out. It was blood. The horrid stuff that always makes me sick anytime I see, or smell it.

I looked away and with my other hand got my cell phone. I called the first person that came to mind. After two rings the person answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Jacob, it's me Emilia. Are you busy?"

"Not at the moment. Why what's up?" "It's a long story?"

"Explain." He said sternly. He hates it when ever I say that. He says it means I'm hiding something.

"I was in a…little…itty-bitty…accident." I muttered.

"A what? A car accident? Where are you? I'll go pick you up."

"Thanks and I'm just barely in Forks."

"You better tell me what happened when I get there and I think it'd be best to call Dan."

"Yeah I'm gonna call him now." I said as I sat on the floor, because my head was starting to spin.

"Ok I'll be there in a bit." He said and hung up.

I dialed Dan's cell phone.

"Hello?" He said once he answered.

"H-hey Dan!" I said wearily.

"Emilia what's wrong you sound worried." He said.

"Oh I guess I do huh? Well I was just calling to let you know that I was in an itty-bitty car accident." I whispered.

"Oh my god! Are you ok? Are you hurt? Did you call the police? Did you call Paul? What happened? Where are you?" He asked really fast.

"I'm fine, just a little c-cut, nothing major. Haven't called the police yet, not talking to Paul, long story, and just got into Forks. But I think I totaled your truck." I answered, already used to his panicky behavior.

"I doubt it. It's an old metal truck its been through more than that." He said.

"Ok well I asked Jacob to pick me up so...?" I trailed off.

He sighed and said "When he gets there ask him to take you to the doctor. I'll take care of the rest. Well I have to go now. Take care." he said and hung up.

I waited there for about 10 minutes for Jacob to come, but when he got there everything was starting to go fuzzy.

"Whoa, Emilia come on get up I'll take you to the doctor." He said and helped me up.

"Everything looks fuzzy." I said and stumbled to his truck.

"Ok hold still. Let me clean up that cut." He said as he brought out a little rag and cleaned my face. It stung when he touched the cut. "Well it doesn't look too bad, but we still need to get to the doctors office." He said and buckled me up.

"Wait, where did the wolf thing go." I said as I tried to look back, but the seat belt was holding me down. Although at the back at my mind I knew it was long gone.

"What wolf?" Jacob asked as he started the truck.

"There was...long story." I said as I held onto my now throbbing head with both hands.

"Well you better tell me later." He muttered and drove off.

If I had turned around I would've seen Paul shaking without an shirt in the middle of the road.

* * *

><p>So there is chapter 4! yes i know its long srry couldnt help it! If I write 2 more then I'll beat the old story! Anywho….to anyone reading this I would like to let you know that in a few chapters I will be time skipping to the beginning of school. Then the real story begins! Mwahaha! I already have everything planed out! There will be things no one will see coming! Mwahaha! Again! So I would also like to say that I might start needing a beta reader if you or someone you know would be interested please let me know via comment or PM. Also I found a picture of Emilia and pauls house, (well what I want his house to look like) that I would like to share with you all. The links are in my bio for anyone who's interested. And that's about all I have to say so please Review. It tells me that this story is doing well, and that I'm not wasting my time! Much appreciated! Well until chapter 5<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

so here's chapter five! see you at the bottem.

i dont own twilight.

* * *

><p>After Jacob came to pick me up he drove me to the little hospital in Forks, where I was seen by the doctor that Dan had told me about.<br>And that's where I was at this moment; waiting in a white room, by myself, Jacob said he would wait in the waiting room.  
>After about 5 minutes the doctor finally came in. When he did my mouth fell open. He was young, he was blond, and he was handsomer than any other movie star I'd seen. He was pale, though, and tired-looking, with circles under his eyes.<br>But he looked oddly familiar.  
>"Hello Miss Lahote. How are you today?" He asked as he looked over the clipboard that had some paperwork.<br>"Well besides my hand which feels broken, my side which has a huge bruise, and a cut on my forehead I'm fine." I said happily.  
>He smiled and looked back at the clipboard.<br>"Well let me take a look at your head first." He said and sat down in a rolling chair.  
>The little cut had stopped bleeding on the way here and it had stopped hurting also.<br>"When did you say this happened?" He asked as he touched my forehead.  
>When he touched me a shiver went through my spine. Usually when someone says there doctors hands are cold they mean just compared to their own temperature, but if you would've touched this guys hand you would've thought is had his hands in an ice chest!<br>"Um like a little more than half an hour ago I guess." I said with a shrug.  
>"Hmm that's odd." He muttered and wrote something down on the clipboard.<br>"What's odd?" I asked.  
>"Well you said this happened some 30 minutes ago, but the wound looks like its been healing for days." He said with a straight face.<br>I looked at him in shock. "That's...unbelievable. I mean yes when I was younger I would heal quickly, but back then I thought that was normal." I said softly.  
>"I'm going to clean the cut out and put a band-aid on it." He said as he walked to the little cabinet on the wall opposite to me. I nodded and waited patently until he was done with the cut.<br>"Well now let me take a look at your side." He said and I brought my shirt up.  
>"And this happened...?"<br>"This morning. Why? Is it healed?" I asked.  
>"Well not completely, but it looks like it'll be gone soon." He said as he poked at my side, which made me giggle.<br>Yes I was very ticklish.  
>I looked over and saw that the doctor wasn't kidding.<br>This morning at the beach it was black and dark purple, but right now it was dark purple in the middle but on the sides it was a yellowish color.  
>"Well I guess the other only thing to check out would be your hand. But the way things are going I'd say there might be nothing wrong." He said with a small smile.<br>"We can only hope!" I said.  
>"Well let's go to the X-ray room." He said and walked out as I stood up and followed after.<br>20 minutes later and I was back in the room.  
>"So is there anything wrong doc?" I asked.<br>"Well you have a small fracture in your middle finger and your wrist is sprained a little bit. I'm going to give you some pain killer's in case something begins to hurt. Come back next week and we'll take another look. But that's all. See you next week." He said.  
>I smiled at him and walked out.<br>"Hey Jake. Thanks for waiting." I said as I walked into the waiting room where Jacob had almost fallen asleep.  
>"Oh you're done? What happened?" He asked as he stood up.<br>"Well I'm all healed up I guess." I said with a shrug.  
>"Wow that doctor must be good." He said as he walked out of the little hospital.<br>As we made our way to the car we passed two people; a guy and a girl. The guy had perfect and angular - high cheekbones, a strong jaw line, a straight nose and full lips. His hair was messy and had a bronze shade. His eyes were a liquid gold color. I think that was my favorite thing about him. He looked to be around 6 feet tall maybe a bit shorter, and had a slender but muscular body. All in all he was extremely handsome.  
>The girl had a very pale complexion with long, straight, dark brown hair, with a widow's peak. Her eyes were a unique chocolate brown, and had a heart-shaped face with a wide forehead. Her eyes were large and widely spaced. Her nose was thin and her cheekbones were prominent. Her lips were a bit too full for her slim jaw line, and her eyebrows were darker than her hair and straighter than were arched. But she somehow made it all work. She was pretty also, but she had her arm in a cast.<br>'Must be broken.' I thought to myself.  
>"Bella! What's up?" Jacob called happily.<br>The girl turned around and smiled.  
>"Hey Jacob! I didn't see you there! What are you doing here?" She asked and walked towards us, with the guy walking behind her.<br>"Oh I had to being my friend to the hospital." He answered and pointed at me.  
>"Oh hi I'm Bella, nice to meet you." She said.<br>"Hi I'm Emilia, nice to meet you Bella." I said and shook her hand.  
>"What happened are you going to take you cast off?" Jacob asked.<br>"Yup! Today's the day!" She said happily.  
>They both began to talk about other things while the guy and I were forgotten.<br>'Shows how much he cares about my injuries.' I thought to myself.  
>The guy next to me chuckled, and I looked over.<br>'Did he read my mind?' I asked in my head.  
>He smiled but didn't look at me.<br>I shrugged my shoulders and looked back at Bella and Jake.  
>'I wonder who he is. Will he introduce himself? Can he hear my thoughts? I'm I stupid? Or crazy?' I thought to myself, which earned me another chuckle.<br>'So you CAN read my mind!' I thought again.  
>He didn't respond.<br>'...or not. Geez I am going nuts!' I thought to myself and face palmed.  
>"Hello." The guy next to me said.<br>I lifted my head and saw him looking at me with a soft smile.  
>"H-hello." I stuttered.<br>'Why am I stuttering? I never stutter!' I thought to myself.  
>"I'm Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you Emilia." He said and shook my hand.<br>'What the hell is up with people in this town having cold ass hands!' I thought to myself when our hands touched.  
>He smirked and pulled away.<br>"Uh yeah nice to meet you too Edward. I'm Emilia." I said lamely.  
>"By any chance are you related to doctor Cullen?" I asked.<br>"Yes he's my father." He answered.  
>"That makes sense." I muttered under my breathe.<br>"Excuse me?" He asked.  
>"Err...umm...I can see...the resemblance...yeah that's what I said."<br>He smirked as if he knew I was lying.  
>"Yeah I get that a lot." He said.<br>"Emilia you just moved here?" Bella asked.  
>"Yeah I just moved a few days ago." I said.<br>"Oh! Maybe we should hang out." She said with a smile.  
>"Sure just no shopping." I grumbled.<br>"Sure, I don't really like to shop either." Bella said.  
>"Bella I think its time for our appointment." Edward said.<br>"Ok. Let's go maybe I'll get to take off this cast." She said happily.  
>"What happened?" I asked and looked at her arm.<br>"Oh I...fell down a flight of stairs, and out of a...window." she said sheepishly.  
>I gave her a funny look but didn't comment.<br>'Man she's just as clumsy as me. If not more.' I thought to myself.  
>That Edward guy chucked and whispered in Bella's ear. She laughed a little but turned to Edward.<br>"Let's go. Don't wanna be late!" She said happily. "It was nice to meet you Emilia, see you around Jacob." She said, and with a final wave good bye, she walked away.  
>"They seem nice, but who are they?" I asked as we made our way back to the truck.<br>"That was Bella. She's an old friend of mine." He said as he climbed into the drivers' seat.  
>"And the guy?" I asked.<br>"That was her boyfriend. Edward Cullen." He mumbled.  
>"Oh I see." I said mischievously.<br>"You see what?" He asked as he drove out of the parking lot.  
>"You're so jealous!" I said.<br>"What? Your outta your mind!" He said and rolled his eyes.  
>"Sure just admit it! You're so jealous of Edward!" I teased.<br>He rolled his eyes and gently shoved my head.  
>"Jerk! You jealous jerk!" I said playfully.<br>"Oh shut your mouth!" He said equally playfully.  
>As he drove me home we passed by the accident. There where like three police men talking to Dan.<br>"Hey could you pull over?" I asked.  
>"Yeah what's up?" He said and pulled over on the side of the road.<br>"I just need to see if Dan needs me for something." I said and got out.  
>"Yes officer, yes I understand but- oh look here she is. Emilia good timing. What did the doctor say?" Dan asked as I walked to them.<br>"He said it was nothing major but I'll need to come back next week though. What happened?" I asked  
>"We need you to tell us what happened." The officer said.<br>"Oh well I had just dropped off my friend at his house and I was coming to the hospital when a wolf jumped into the middle of the road, I freaked out and drove around it and then I crashed into a tree." I finished.  
>"Is that all?" He questioned. I nodded and he said "Thank you." then went back to the truck.<br>"Emilia why don't you go home? I got this here." Dan said.  
>"Ok see you later." I said and walked back to Jacob who was leaning on his truck.<br>"What happened?" He asked.  
>"Nothing they just wanted to know how I crashed." I said as I climbed in the passenger seat.<br>"You never did tell me how you crashed." He said as he got in and drove me to my house.  
>"It's a long...I'll show you when I get home." I muttered.<br>"Fine." He said with a sigh.  
>After a moment of silence I muttered "Jealous jerk."<br>"Are you going to start with that again?" He said and gave me a little glare.  
>"Start what again?" I said innocently.<br>"Oh drop the act Emi." He said, using his nickname for me.  
>"Aww! Still calling me Emi? How cute!" I teased.<br>He raised an eyebrow and said "Well it's that or bed wetter? You decide."  
>"Hey that's a secret! How do you know that?...gasp! You read my diary when we where little didn't you?" I asked and poked his arm.<br>He smirked and said "Of course not! If I had I would never have know how you had a crush on Me."  
>"So you did read it!" I said loudly as the blood rushed to my face.<br>"Aww Emi still has a crush on me!" He teased.  
>"No I don't! As I said before 'when we were little!' As in not now or not anymore!" I said as the blush lessened.<br>"Uh-huh, sure, whatever floats your boat." He teased.  
>I glared at him for a little bit but stopped when I realized we were at my house.<br>"Ok let me go get my camera so I can show you how I crashed." I said as I got out of his truck.  
>"Ok." He said as I ran on the porch and into the entry way.<br>I walked into the kitchen and looked for my little digital camera.  
>It wasn't there so I went to check in my room. It wasn't there either.<br>"Let's see Embry brought me here, I went inside, got the keys, read the note, and left my cameras on the table. But it wasn't there." I said to myself as I walked back down stairs.  
>"Looking for this?" I heard a guy ask from the living room.<br>I turned around and saw Paul sitting on the couch holding my camera in his hands. I glared at him as he stood up.  
>"Give that back Paul." I said and walked towards him.<br>"Let me say something fir-"  
>"No just give it back!" I said cutting him off.<br>"Listen Emilia, please." He pleaded.  
>I looked at his face and saw guilt written all over it.<br>"Hurry up but give me my camera first." I said and held out my hand.  
>He gave it back reluctantly and said "This morning I didn't mean to push you, I was just tired and frustrated, and I was half asleep. I didn't even know what I was doing, or what I said. But when I fully woke up I saw Dan help you up and you holding on to your side. That's the first thing I remember about this morning." He finished.<br>I sighed but didn't say anything.  
>"Can you forgive me?" He asked again.<br>"I'll think about it." I said as I turned around and walked to the front door.  
>"What? But I..." He trailed off as I slammed the door shut.<br>"What happened?" Jacob asked as I opened the passenger door and sat down.  
>"Tell you later. Let's go to your house." I said.<br>"Ok, but it's already 4:30. And the movie starts at 6:45." He said and got in the drivers side.  
>"Wow you're not even going to ask if I feel up to it!" I said.<br>"Because I know you and even if you're hurt you won't want to miss out on a trip." He said with a sigh and drove out of the driveway.  
>"Oh you know me so well!" I said dramatically. "So yeah this probably won't take too long." I said as we arrived at his house.<br>We got out of the truck and walked into his house.  
>"Dad I'm home." Jake called.<br>"What happened? You left in such a hurry muttering something about a stupid clumsy girl. Oh hello Emilia." He said as we walked into the living room.  
>"What was that about a stupid clumsy girl?" I asked as I sat the couch and brought out my camera.<br>"I have no idea what you are talking about dad." Jacob said as he sat down and scratched the back of head.  
>"Uh-huh sure that's what I thought." I said as crossed my arms.<br>"Anyways are you going to tell me how you got in that accident?" He asked changing the subject.  
>"You where in an accident Emilia? Are you alright?" Billy asked concerned.<br>"Yeah the doctor said I was healing extremely quickly, and I should be fine." I replied and turned on the camera.  
>"So what is it you're gonna show me?" Jacob asked getting really impatient.<br>"Hold on you big goof! It's in here somewhere...here we are!" I said when I finally made it to the picture. I showed Jacob the picture and waited for his reaction.  
>"What the hell is that?" He asked loudly.<br>"A giant wolf." I stated.  
>Billy made a noise and both Jake and I looked up to him.<br>"What's up dad?" Jacob asked.  
>"Let me see that picture." He said suddenly. I gave him my camera and waited for him to say something. He didn't but his hands began to shake slightly.<br>"Wh-when did you take this?" He asked quietly.  
>"Last night? Why do you know what it is?" I said.<br>"No I don't." He answered quickly; a little too quickly. I was about to ask him about it but before I did I heard a little noise coming from the camera, which meant a picture was just deleted.  
>"Did you just delete the picture?" I asked and stood up.<br>"Oh...I guess I did..." He trailed off.  
>"Dad? Why'd you do that?" Jacob asked as I grabbed the camera and searched for the picture.<br>"It was an accident... Sorry, but it's for the good of everyone. Did you show that picture to anyone else?" He asked me.  
>"Yeah to Embry. And its ok, I emailed myself the picture earlier." I said as I shrugged my shoulders, put the camera up, and sat back down.<br>Billy gave me an annoyed expression, but said "Well that's just... great...technology now a days..."  
>"Well you still didn't tell me how you got in the accident." Jacob said to me.<br>"Oh yeah well first off I'd like to say this is a crazy story. Ok here goes a few days ago Dan and I went to the beach and on the way back I was almost attacked by that wolf thing, but another one jumped into my rescue. I ran away, passed another giant wolf, and passed out. Well that wolf that came to my rescue jumped into the middle of the road today and I freaked out, drove around it, and crashed into the trees." I finished with a sigh.  
>Both Billy and Jacob were giving me a-you-belong-in-the-crazy-house look.<br>"I told you it's a crazy story." I mumbled.  
>"...crazy story from a crazy girl." Jacob muttered.<br>"Who's crazy?" I asked as I glared at him.  
>"No one dear friend. No one." He said with a smile.<br>"That's what I thought you said." I muttered as Billy wheeled out of the living room.  
>"You ok Billy?" I called.<br>"Yes I'm fine I just need to make a phone call." He said.  
>"Ok well I'm gonna get going so I can get ready." I said as I stood up.<br>"I'll walk you out." Jacob said and followed me.  
>We had just made it to the door when we heard a knock.<br>"Good timing." Jacob said as he opened the door.  
>"Hey Jake! You mind if I stay here until we leave? Oh hey Emilia! What are you doing here and what happened to your forehead?" He asked.<br>I touched the little band-aid and said "Oh this? I was in a little accident, but I'm all good." I said cheerfully.  
>"Well that's good." He said.<br>"Ok quit your flirting you two." Jacob said mockingly.  
>"We aren't flirting!" Quil and I shouted at the same time.<br>"Sure, sure, whatever. So Quil you gonna stay?" Jacob asked.  
>"Yeah, oh and Emilia your cousin is leaning on your truck waiting for you." Quil said.<br>I looked out of the house and sure enough Paul was there leaning on the truck, without a shirt.  
>"I guess that's my cue to leave. See you guys later!" I said as I walked out to the truck.<br>"This is where you where?" Paul asked as I got near.  
>"Yes." I lied.<br>"You're lying." He stated.  
>"And if I am?"<br>"Where else where you today?" He asked softly.  
>"The hospital." I confessed.<br>"Which one?"  
>"The one in forks."<br>"Why did you go there?" He asked between clenched teeth.  
>"Why the hell should I tell you." I said getting mad.<br>"Just tell me why the fuck you went there?" He said a little louder.  
>"Because of you." I said also raising my voice.<br>He opened his mouth but nothing came out.  
>"That's what I thought." I said as I walked past him and into the drivers' seat.<br>As I turned on the old truck Paul got in the trunk.  
>"Do you want me to drive you somewhere?" I called back after a moment.<br>"Just home. I'm hungry." He called back.  
>"I don't feel like cooking and I need to get ready." I said as I pulled out of Jacobs's driveway.<br>"Ready for what?" He asked.  
>"I'm going out tonight." I said.<br>It was amazing that I could here him from the front seat.  
>"With...?"<br>"Jacob, Embry, and Quil." I said.  
>"Why only with guys?" He asked.<br>"Because." I called back.  
>"Because what?"<br>"If you shut up I'll buy you dinner." I called back.

"Thank you..." I said as I drove up to a little diner that was on the way home.  
>"You gonna stay here or what?" I said as I got out of the truck.<br>"Could you get the food for me? I just want four cheeseburger baskets and three chocolate milk shakes, and two large orders of fries." He said casually.  
>"You go buy it! Why do I have to do it? Give me one good reason why have to do it?" I said as I walked to the back.<br>"I don't have a shirt on." He said as he leaned his head back, closed his eyes and smirked.  
>"Ah...damn you! Give me your wallet. I don't have any money." I said as I stuck my hand out and waited.<br>He groaned and grabbed his wallet from his pant pocket.  
>"You need to get a job." He said as he handed me his wallet.<br>"You need to not be such a lazy ass." I muttered and walked away.  
>When I walked in the smell burgers and fries hit my nose.<br>"Feels like a forever ago since I've been here." I muttered to myself as I walked to the counter.  
>"Hello ma'am can I take your order?" A bored waitress asked.<br>"Hello can I have four cheeseburger baskets and three chocolate milk shakes, and two large orders of fries." I said quietly.  
>She gave me a weird look but she shrugged her shoulders and took the order. "That'll be $29.50" she said.<br>I opened Paul's wallet and took out the money. I gave it to the waitress and watched as she gave the order to the chef.  
>"What the hell? The only person who ever orders this much is Paul and he's not allowed in here since last week!" I heard a woman shout in the kitchen.<br>"Karla calm down! Calm down!" I heard another younger guy voice say.  
>Suddenly a lady came rushing out of the kitchen area. "Where are you Paul Lahote? I know you're here! Show yourself boy!" She shouted.<br>I looked around and noticed nobody seemed shocked at this woman's behavior.  
>When I turned around I gave the woman's face a closer look and I have to say she looked familiar.<br>A few moments later a guy came rushing out after the woman.  
>She had her hair light brown hair in a high pony tail and in a hair net. Her eyes where a pretty shade of brown, and was wearing the woman's uniform, which was a pink shirt that said Karla's in the back and a black knee length skirt and an apron.<br>"Karla please calm down! We gave customers!" The guy pleaded.  
>He was extremely pale with blue eyes. His hair would've been all brown but it had blond highlights and he had his hair pulled back in a small ponytail at the base of his neck. He had two piercings in his left ear and one on the top of his right ear. He was wearing the guys' uniform which was just a blue shirt that said Karla's on the back, and blue jeans, and an apron.<br>"Aunty Karly?" I asked quietly after I finally recognized who the lady was.  
>She gasped and turned around.<br>"There is only one person in the entire world who would ever dare to call me that!" She said loudly and ran at me.  
>"Oh my little Emilia! I've missed you so much!" She said as she gave me a tight hug and spun around in a circle.<br>"I've missed...you too aunty... Karly! But I can't...breath!" I said in between gasps for air.  
>She let me go and I landed on my feet.<br>"Sorry darlin' you know how I get!" She said with a crooked smile.  
>I shook my head and said "You never change aunty Karly."<br>Aunty Karly wasn't really my aunt, buy my mom told me to be polite and call her aunt, but Karla said she didn't want me to call her aunt so made a happy medium.  
>"Sure as hell I don't! So darlin' you here for vacation or what?" She asked as we sat at a booth.<br>"Karla we need you in the kitchen." He guy from before said as he walked towards us.  
>"Oh Kyle why don't you ever call me mom or mommy?" Aunty Karly said.<br>"Because you've never acted like my mother and besides your name is Karla not mom." He said as he crossed his arms.  
>"Wait he's Kyle?" I asked confused.<br>"Yeah I am. It's nice to see that you remember people by their faces Mia." Kyle mumbled.  
>"Ah sorry about that. It's just the last time I saw you, you had really short brown hair and you didn't have any ear piercings." I said with a small smile.<br>He rolled his eyes but smiled at me.  
>"So you're needed in the kitchen Karla." He said to aunty Karly.<br>"I'm on break! You're in charge Kyle!" Karla said as she rested her hands behind her neck.  
>"You're bothering Emilia. I mean look at her she has that look of urgency in her eyes. Right Mia?" Kyle said as he looked at me.<br>"Um yeah I'm going out with my friends tonight." I said sheepishly.  
>Karla looked at me then at Kyle then back at me.<br>"Fine I'll get back to work, but first you have to tell me why you're back in La Push." She said she as she stood up.  
>"Well I'm here to stay!" I said as I also got up and walked to the counter.<br>"Why?" Kyle asked as he walked to the kitchen door.  
>"Geez you say like I'm not wanted or something." I said.<br>"Well... No I'm kidding but seriously why ARE you back?" He questioned.  
>"Because my step dad kicked me out and my only other family is here in La Push." I said as I shrugged my shoulders.<br>"That jerk! If he where here I'd knock some sense into him!" Karla said loudly.  
>"Calm down Karla and get in here we have a big order." Kyle said as he dragged his mother into the kitchen by her apron.<br>"But I don't wanna!" She complained, but was dragged in nonetheless.  
>I smiled at her childish antics and sat down at a stool at the counter to wait for my order.<br>After around 20 minutes my order was done.  
>"See you around aunty Karly, you too Kyle!" I called as I walked to the door.<br>"Bye darlin'!" Karla called.  
>"See ya later Mia." Kyle responded.<br>And I walked out of the diner.  
>"Took you long enough! I thought I'd die of hunger." Paul said over dramatically as I got walked to the truck.<br>"Then how about next time you go buy it." I muttered and climbed into the truck and put the bags of food in the passenger seat.  
>"Hey gimmie my food!" He said as I started the truck.<br>"Not till we get home!" I said as I got a French fry and put it in my mouth.  
>"What the hell! Don't eat my food!" He shouted as I began the short drive to the house.<br>"You owe my jerk!" I called back.

"That's what I thought." I said as I got another fry.  
>When we finally made it home Paul all but ripped opened the passenger door and took his food the then slammed the door shut.<br>"Typical Paul he only cares about his food." I muttered under my breath as I got out of the truck.  
>Before I walked into the house I had a feeling that someone or something was staring at me.<br>I turned around and looked around. The neighbor's where all at work but the feeling came from somewhere in the forest on my right. I looked but there was nothing there.

'I know I probably shouldn't...but I am a little curious...' I thought to myself as I walked down the porch and towards where I thought the feeling was.  
>As soon as I stepped into the forest a wave of dizziness hit me. I almost fell but caught myself at the last minute.<br>'What was that?' I thought to myself as I walker deeper into the woods.  
>It was a silent walk and for some reason I was getting this sense of fear which made my heart beat fast and loud. Suddenly there was a sound of a twig snapping to my left.<br>I turned around but there was nothing there.  
>I slowed my walking and hugged myself because the feeling that someone was watching me came back.<br>"Who are you?" I heard a voice whisper next to me.  
>I turned around but there was nothing except for a sudden gush wind.<br>"Who's there?" I said firmly, yet my hands were shaking.  
>"Who are you?" The voice whispered in the other direction.<br>I turned around and saw a glimpse of a person, but the glimpse flashed away from me.  
>Then I did the dumbest thing ever. I ran after it.<br>After about three minutes of chasing I lost the trail, and I myself was lost.  
>"Well this sucks." I mumbled as I tried to retrace my steps, but in a forest where every tree looks the same it's not easy.<br>After about five minutes of failing to find my way back home I brought out my cell phone.  
>No reception.<br>I sighed.  
>"Maybe I'll get more reception from the top of three." I said to myself and looked around for the tallest tree I could find.<br>Once I found it I began to climb.  
>When I was younger I would always climb trees with Sophia and Jacob so I knew my way around a tree pretty well.<br>Anyways once I found a sturdy looking branch I stood on it and checked to see if I had any signal.  
>One bar.<br>I walked a step away from tree trunk.  
>Two bars.<br>I let the tree trunk go and dialed Paul's number.  
>No answer.<br>I rolled my eyes and called the house number.  
>No answer.<br>I clicked my teeth and looked around for anything thy seemed familiar, then out of no where the hairs at the back if my neck started to stand up, and I had this uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, that's when I knew someone was staring at me.  
>I slowly stretched my arm out and grabbed the trunk again, then I slowly turned around.<br>There crouching down on a tree branch a few trees away was a guy.  
>He seemed my age if not a little older. He looked Asian with black hair and liquid gold color eyes that had a hint of playfulness in them. He was wearing black pants but no shoes and no shirt.<p>

I was about to ask him what he was doing when suddenly he disappeared. It was weird! I mean one second he was crouching down on a tree branch, smiling at me playfully, the next he's gone!

I scratched the back of my head and looked around.

"Where'd he go?" I asked myself.

"**Watashi o o sagashidesu ka**?" I heard a man ask behind me.

I quickly turned around and stifled a scream.

The guy from the other tree was only an inch away from my face.

This guy was like a foot taller than me so he had to lean down to meet my face.

He chuckled at my reaction, but closed the space between our lips. Well he almost did.

When I saw him lean down closer to me I backed away which was a horrible mistake was considering that I was already at the edge of the branch.

My eyes widened when I felt the tree under my feet disappear and air start to rush past me.

I almost let out a scream, but before I could I felt two strong, yet freezing cold arms wrap themselves around me.

"**Osoreru koto wa arimasen. Watashi wa nani mo anata o kizutsukeru sasemasen**." I heard the guy whisper in my ear.

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. It never came.

When I opened my eyes I was back in our old truck in the driveway.

"What the hell?" I asked myself.

Suddenly the front door opened and Paul's head popped out.

"Emilia what's taking you so long?" Paul shouted.

I got out of the truck and looked around.

No sign of anyone.

"Was that even real?" I asked myself as I walked up to the porch.

"What happened?" Paul asked as walked past him.

"Uh, n-nothing." I said confused.

He just raised his eyebrow but he shrugged his shoulders, closed the door and walked to the living room where I guessed he was eating.

"Must've been my imagination." I said quietly to myself as I walked up the stairs and to my room.

"What should I wear?" I asked myself after I calmed down and walked into my closet.

I grabbed my blue and black striped shirt with a black undershirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, black heels, and walked to the bathroom.

After a long warm shower I changed into my outfit and straightened my hair.

Once I was done I walked back into my room and finished getting ready. I had just finished putting on my blue and black bracelets on when Jacob texted me.

Jake: hey we're here but your cousin doesn't want to tell u :\

Me: -.-'ok I'll be right down.

I looked over myself and was satisfied with what I saw. Before I walked out I grabbed the sweater I had gotten at my going away party, it was navy blue short trench coat with a notched lapel, button down fastening, twin patched pockets and a self-fabric belt, my wallet, cell phone, keys, and camera.

Once I had my stuff I walked out of the room and down the stairs where I found Paul looking out of the peep hole and mumbling under his breath.

I cleared my throat and got his attention.

"What? Oh hey Em, uh what's up?" he said with a fake smile.

"Outta the way Paul. Stop being such a dummy." I said and tried to push past him.

"But why do out have to go out with only guys!" Paul whined but didn't move.

"Because I haven't hanged out with my friends for a long time Paul! And besides I'm hanging out with Kim tomorrow." I stated and crossed my arms.

He sighed and got out of my way.

"You better not do anything stupid!" he said as I opened the door.

"Right back at you!" I called and closed the door.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I said as walked towards Jacob, Embry, and Quil.

"Hey Emilia. You look nice." Embry commented.

"thanks." I said happily.

"Yo Emilia! Looking good!" Quil said.

"Thank you." I said and walked past him.

"What took you so long? We've been here for like 20 minutes?" Jacob said over exaggerated.

"Eh a girl always needs to look her best, and looking her best takes a lot of time." I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Whatever, anyways if we leave now I bet we could still make it!" Jake said and climbed into the drivers' seat.

"I call front seat!" Quil said loudly.

"No I'm sitting in the front!" Embry challenged.

"I called it!" Quil complained.

"Too bad!" Embry said, obviously playing.

"Bring it on pretty boy!" Quil said challenging him.

I looked in between them then at Jacob who was looking on with laughter, then I shrugged my shoulders, opened the passenger door climbed in, and shut the door.

The guys stopped arguing and looked at me.

"Hey you snooze you lose!" I said with a smile.

They looked at me with confused faces, then they busted out laughing.

"Fair enough!" Quil said and hopped in the back.

"But next time we fight for it fair and square, with a good old fashion game of paper, rock, scissors!" Embry announced.

I smiled and listened to their conversations as we drove to the movie theaters.

If I had know that these sort of days where numbered I would've made every second count.

* * *

><p>Translation's!<p>

Watashi o o sagashidesu ka?" -Looking for me?

Osoreru koto wa arimasen. Watashi wa nani mo anata o kizutsukeru sasemasen- Don't be afraid. i won't let anything hurt you.

oh! and i put Emilias outfit in my bio and what the asian guy from the forest looked like so please go check it out and tell me what you think

WAHHH! I'm so happy I finally got the internet again! Well I didn't lose the internet its just my fanfiction wouldn't let me sign in for some strange reason…weird really… any who guys I am sooooo sorry for this late update, but it was a bit out of my control. Anyways guys I really appreciated everyone who review my story so thank you! With out all of you're reviews I would've thought this story was another bust, and would've eventually taken it down. So here's a little heads up on the next chapter, I'm going to skip the time they where all at the movies and lunch Emilia has with kim, but I think these next few chapters are going to be the last ones who don't really tie into the story after these next few chapters the real story begins.


	6. Chapter 6

"Emilia...Emilia wake up." I heard someone whisper in my ear.

I moaned but turned over.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"Geez I was just going to say that I'm leaving, why are you in such a bad mood." Paul said and glared.

"I don't know maybe it because you woke me up so freaking early!" I practically shouted at him.

"It's three in the afternoon. It's not early dumbass! What time did fall asleep last night?" Paul asked as sat up.

"Like six in the morning I think." I said even more irritated at the fact that he hadn't left my room so I could fall back asleep.

"What the hell were you doing all night?" He asked as he sat on my bed.

"Didn't you say you were leaving?" I asked with a little glare.

He sighed and stood up.

"Whatever. If you're gonna go out don't forget to leave a note or something." He said and walked out of my room.

The moment I heard the door close I fell back into my bed and wrapped myself in a blanket.

After 20 minutes of not being able to go back to sleep I got up and, with my blanket still wrapped around me, walked in to the closet and to my black shiny dresser. I opened the top drawer and moved some clothes around and finally found my purple diary that Sheila had given me. Once I grabbed it I walked back to my bed and began writing.

Diary~~~

So I'm sad to say that my first dairy entry will be a...bad entry that happened yesterday.

Well I'll just start when Jacob, Quil, Embry, and me left the movie theater.

~~~flash back mode~~~ just because I don't like writing in diary mode~~~~

"That was a good movie!" Quil said as we walked out of the movie theater.

"Eh it could've had a little more action." Embry said with a shrug.

"What did you think of it Mia?" Quil asked.

"Mia?" I questioned.

"Oh it's a nickname. Do you mind if I call you Mia?" He said.

I smiled and shook my head. "Not at all, I'm used to people giving me nicknames, right Bobo?" I said with a mischievous grin.

"Right...Emi." Jacob said with an equally mischievous grin.

My eye twitched and I glared slightly at him.

"Bobo?" Quil asked

"Emi?" Embry asked

"...It's a long story." I said and smiled after I heard Jacob grunt.

"Oh..." They said in unison.

"Well I'm hungry." I stated as we walked towards the parking lot.

"Let's go to Mike's I hear they have the best burgers in Port Angles." Embry said happily.

"Sounds good to me." Jacob said as he looked at the sun which looked like it was going to set in a few more hours.

"It's not that far so let's walk." Quil said.

"Sure! I wanna explore anyway!" I said happily.

"Then let's go." Jacob said as he made sure the truck was locked.

We walked around for a little bit before we reached a cute diner.

After an hour and a half we finally finished dinner and walked back out side.

"That was good." Embry said as we walked back towards the movie theaters.

"Sure was!" I said happily and skipped next to Jake.

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Quil asked.

"It's getting a little late maybe we should head back." Embry said.

"Nah I wanna stay out for a little bit more!" I said as I turned around and walked backwards.

"There's nothing much to do though." Jacob said.

"Is there a book store around here?" I asked and stopped walking.

"Yeah just around the corner actually." Embry said and pointed the opposite direction.

"Emilia don't run off!" Jacob said, but it was too late, as soon as he pointed to the direction I was off like a bullet.

"Emilia wait up!" I heard Jacob shout after me but I only slowed down a little, but just because I feared my heels were going to break.

Once I finally ran to the corner I turned and ran into something hard, and fell on my butt.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to run into..." I trailed off as I looked at the guys face.

It was the same guy from the other day at the forest! The one I saw in the tree!

"Ā gomen ne watashi wa soko ni ōjo o mimasendeshita." He said and helped me stand up. Once he did he bent down, because just like everybody else he's taller than me by at least a head, well he bent down and kissed my hand.

My eyes widened in surprise and I felt my breath get caught in my throat.

"Sorry I don't know what you're saying." I said softly.

He gently let my hand drop, and he smiled at me.

"I suppose you wouldn't." He said with a little Asian accent.

"Um what did you say earlier?" I asked.

He opened his mouth to answer but I heard someone call me.

"Emilia!"

I turned around and saw Embry and Quil running towards me.

"Oh hey guys." I said. I heard the guy behind me make a noise, and when I turned to face him his soft smile had disappeared, in it place was a thin line. He looked back at me the thin line disappeared and turned back to a warm smile.

"I suppose I should leave you my princess." He said and took a step away.

"Um...ok...sorry about before." I said.

He nodded his head and smiled at me one last time before turned and walked away.

"Why did you run off like that?" Quil asked as he and Embry walked closer to me.

"Oh sorry, I just kinda got...excited." I said. "Where's Jacob?" I asked, noticing his absence.

"He said he saw something he wanted to buy. Well that's what he said but I think he went to flirt with some girl." Embry said breathlessly.

I raised an eye brow but walked around the corner, and sure enough there was Jacob talking to some girl.

"Aww my little Jacob! Let's go mess with him!" I said teasingly.

"I'll watch from here." Quil said and Embry nodded.

I shrugged my shoulders skipped to where Jacob was.

As we got nearer I noticed the girl seemed to be one of those bratty rich kids.

'This ought to be good.' I thought to myself as I stopped my skipping and full on ran at him.

"Oh Jacob! My dearest Jacob!" I said loudly as I practically tackled him to the ground.

"E-Emilia? What is it?" He asked confused as I hugged his arm.

"Who's this? Your annoying little sister?" The girl asked in an irritated tone.

And let me tell you that really pissed me off.

I gave her a little glare and said "Who's this? Another tramp?"

Jacob gave me a shocked look and the girl glared even harder than before.

"I'm so sorry about that." Jacob said as he pushed me behind him.

"Tch, I'm so sorry I ever stopped to talk to you." She said and walked off.

I snickered and walked off too.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jacob said and pulled me back by the scruff of my jacket.

"To the book store!" I said and wiggled my way out of his grasp and ran away again.

"Emilia that was so not cool!" He shouted after me.

"What did you do?" Quil asked as I reached them.

"Called that girl a tramp." I said with a sly smile.

"Oh I bet Jake's pissed off." Embry said with a cute smile.

'Wait cute? Since when do I think anyone has a cute smile?' I thought to myself.

"Um let's go! If we hurry then I bet I can buy more books." I said and walked towards the bookstore, but was stopped by someone grabbing my arm.

I looked back and saw Embry.

"What?" I asked.

"Let's wait for Jacob." He said and looked towards where Jake was.

"Ok." I said.

"What the hell was that all about?" Jacob said as soon as he reached us.

"Ok he's here can we go now?" I asked. I noticed he hadn't let go of my arm.

He followed my gaze and quickly took his hand back.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"It's fine." I said and walked off.

"Stop dodging the subject Emilia. Why did you do that?" Jacob asked and tried to grab my arm.

"Look the book store!" I said and ran off before Jacob could grab me.

He sighed but followed anyways.

I was about to walk into the store when I heard people shouting and laughing like a bunch of insane people.

I looked down the road and saw a group of men, walking in our direction, and by the looks of it I could tell they were drunk.

"It's for your own safety to stay away from them." Quil said next to me.

I nodded slowly and was about to go in the store but Jacob stopped me.

"Emilia while you go get your books I'm gonna go get the truck." Jacob said and walked away.

"Ok." I said.

"Mia, do you mind if Embry and I go check out the game stop?" Quil asked.

"Go for it. I'm not your mom you don't have to ask permission." I said with a smile.

They nodded and walked to the store across the street.

I walked in and was welcomed with warm air and a soft voice.

"Welcome young lady." A calm old man said from the other side of the counter. "Is there something I can help you with?" He asked as he adjusted the glasses on his nose.

He had a kind wrinkled face, and a balding head.

"Oh do you have any good book?" I asked.

"Yes well what kind of book? Any specifics?" He said with a chuckle.

"How about a good romantic comedy, with a bit of mystery?" I stated.

"I know the perfect one. Please follow me." He said and walked towards the back of the store. I followed and noticed all the different sized books.

'I'm gonna have to take a close look at these.' I thought to myself.

"I suggest this one." The old man said and grabbed a book from the shelf.

"What's it about?" I asked and turned it over to read the summary.

"It's about a human who falls in love with a vampire. They set out in hopes of finding the serial killer who had made a habit of killing the young woman in the area." The man said happily.

"Oh it does seem interesting. How much is it?" I said but the old man didn't respond because at that moment the door was swung open, and a man walked, err um, stumbled in.

"HEY OLD MAN GIMME SOME MONEY!" the person that swung the door shouted.

It was one of the drunken men we saw earlier.

"Oh dear," The old man said sadly.

"Who is he?" I asked while I squinted to see the guys face.

"Well that would be my ex son in law." The old man said as he walked towards him.

"Hello Derrick. Please don't make such a racket, I have a customer." The old man said and tried to usher the men out but the one named Derrick pushed him to the ground and walked towards me.

'Why me?' I thought to myself.

"Well hello purdy lady." He said while he leaned of the book shelf.

He was about a head taller than me but I could still smell the rancid smell of beer.

I made a face and walked away.

"Where d'ya thin' you're goin!" He shouted and grabbed my arm holding the book and swung me around so I was facing him again.

"Let me go." I said as I tried to get my arm loose.

"Gimme a lil kiss." He said and puckered his lips.

"EW!" I shouted and slapped him with my free hand.

The force of the slap made him lose his grip on me. As soon as his hand was no longer around mine I practically ran to the front of the store.

"Hey you ok mister?" I asked the old man on the floor.

"Oh yes I'm fine but I can't seem to get up." He said. I helped him up to the counter where he had a chair waiting for him.

"How much for this book?" I asked.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Derrick shouted from the back of the store.

"Did he just recover?" I asked.

"Oh dear maybe you should leave. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." The old man said.

"Ok just let me pay for this book." I said and almost brought out my wallet, but Derrick had already made it to the front of the store.

"You think you can get away with hitting other people. It seems like I need to teach you a lesson little girl!" He shouted.

"Derrick, stop it! Leave this girl alone!" The old man said forcefully.

"Butt out old man! This has nothin to do with you!" Derrick shouted.

"Oh my, please run. Get out of here! He won't hesitate to hurt you!" The old man said to me.

"Here's 20 bucks, if this book is worth more than I'll come back later!" I said as I threw a 20 dollar bill on the counter and almost ran out, but Derrick was quick and pulled my hair, which made me fall on my back and make my book scatter across the floor.

"Where the fuck do you thin you're goin?" He asked as he pulled me up by the hair.

I screamed and the old man got away from the counter.

"Stop it Derrick!" He shouted.

"Let me go!" I shouted and scratched at the hand holding my hair.

"That hurts bitch." He shouted and slapped me.

I tried not to let the tears flow out but my cheek was stinging really bad.

"This ought to teach you a lesson." He said hit me in the stomach.

I lost my breath bit I didn't stop scratching.

"Let me go!" I screamed one last time.

"Put her down Derrick." A new voice said from the door.

We all turned around a saw a guy at the door.

He was a little taller than me, but shorter than the man, his eyes where the same liquid gold color as that Edward guy, and his hair was blond and kinda messy.

"Who the hell are you?" Derrick asked slurring all his words.

"I said let her go." He repeated and walked closer to us.

"Make me." He said and began to pull my hair in all directions.

I yelped in pain and suddenly I was on the ground. I looked up and saw the guy with blonde hair dragging Derrick out of the store by the hairs. Once he reached the door he literally kicked him out.

"And stay out." He muttered and came back to me.

"You ok?" He asked and helped me up.

I didn't reply, but I held on to my now painful stomach.

'Well now I'm hurt from my side and my stomach. Just fucking great." I thought to myself.

"Oh Demitry thank goodness you came when you did." The old man said.

"No problem Mr. Jenson. But that sure was good timing." The guy named Demitry said.

"Sure was. But miss are you sure you're alright?" The old man said.

I nodded and said "I'm fine, but my head and stomach hurt."

"Are you alone?" Demitry asked.

"No, I came with my friends, but they went somewhere else." I said as I started to shake a little.

"I'll walk you to where they're at. By the way I'm Demitry, and you are?" He said.

"I'm Emilia." I said and looked at his eyes.

Suddenly there was a white flash and I wasn't in the book store. I was in a warm room with a man with blond hair and a younger version of my mom. She was holding something small in her arms.

It was a baby.

He was small with blue eyes and brown hair.

"He looks just like you." My mom said to the man.

"I say he looks more like you though." The man said and looked down at the baby.

There was another flash and I was back in the book store.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?" I asked.

"I said 'where are your friends?'" Demitry asked again.

"Oh I think they went to game stop across the street." I said quietly.

"Well let's go." He said seriously.

"Wait Miss this book only costs nine dollars let me give you your change." The old man said and pushed some buttons on the register and brought out some money.

"Thanks." I said as I got the money. Then I walked over and grabbed my book off the ground.

"Now let's go." Demitry said as he waited at the door.

I walked over to him and we both exited the store and crossed the street.

I walked in the little video game store and little bells announced our arrival.

"Hi welcome to game stop. Can I help you with something?" A man said behind the counter.

"I'm looking for my friends. Two guy about this tall, Longish black hair. Sound familiar?" I asked.

"Oh yeah I think they're in the back." The man said and pointed to the back.

"Kay thanks." I said and walked to the back with Demitry right behind me.

"Hey isn't this the game you were looking for Quil?" I heard Embry say.

Relief washed over me and I walked a little faster.

"Yeah thanks. Oh hey Emilia you done book shopping?" Quil asked when I finally found them.

I nodded my head silently and stood there shaking a bit.

They gave me a worried look and walked next to me.

"What's wrong? You seem a little scared." Embry asked.

"It's nothing I'm fine." I said and held on to my book.

They gave each other a confused look then they saw Demitry.

"Who's this?" Quil asked.

"I'm Demitry." He said.

"Is he your friend?" Embry asked me.

"Uh...yeah I guess he is." I said quietly. Suddenly I heard my phone ring.

I answered and it was Jacob.

'Hey where are you? I'm already outside.' He said.

"Ok we'll be right out." I said and hung up.

"What happened?" Quil asked.

"Jacob's waiting outside." I stated and began to walk away.

"Thanks for everything Demitry." I said as I passed him.

"It was nothing, but be more careful." he said.

I nodded and walked to the front of the store with Quil and Embry.

"I'm gonna go wait in the truck." I said and walked out of the store.

"Hey I thought you where at the book store." Jacob said as opened the door and sat in the passenger seat.

"I bought my book and came over here." I said quietly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked back. "You seem different. I don't know, did something happen?" he asked again.

"It was nothing." I said and looked out of the window trying to end the conversation.

"So something did happen." He said as Quil and Embry came out of the store.

"Can we drop it?" I said a bit irritated.

"Sure. As soon as you tell me what's wrong." He challenged. I gave him a little glare as Quil and Embry got in the truck.

"That Demitry guy told us what happened." Embry said.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and rested my throbbing head on the back of my seat.

"You should've been more careful." Quil said.

"What happened?" Jacob asked, as I face palmed.

"Nothing. Can we go home now?" I said desperate to be home.

"Some random drunk guy came in and started to harass Emilia." Embry said.

"What? Is that true?" Jacob asked.

"Yes. Are you happy? They told you what happened. Can we go home now?" I said getting mad.

"We have to tell the police." Jacob said.

"No. We don't have to do anything. I just wanna go home." I said.

"Demitry said he was going to the police station right now, so let's just head home." Embry said.

"…Fine but you have to tell your uncle." Jacob said.

"Ok. Whatever lets go." I said.

It was a silent ride home, but before we left Port Angles I caught a glimpse of the Asian guy and Demitry standing on the side of the road.

I didn't give it a second thought until they disappeared into thin air.

'You're just tired. You know people don't disappear in thin air. People only disappear when you're crazy, and you're not crazy, you're just tired. Why am I talking in second person?' I thought to myself as I leaned my aching head on he cool glass.

~~~Back to realty~~~

'Well anyways they dropped my off at Dan's house and I went directly to my room, but unfortunately I couldn't sleep because mother nature has to be the biggest…Witch and give me my damn rag if you know what I mean, I stayed up all night due to cramps! Being on my period would be ok if I were like any other girl, but no I have to be unique and get extreme rage tantrums at this part of the month, so anything and everything is going to get me pissed off, I might be a bigger jerk than Paul! So this week is going to be very interesting…' I finished my writing and closed the journal.

"Paul said it was like three so I'm going to get ready for lunch with Kimmy."

I said to myself as I walked to my closet and brought out my outfit, an orange top with black skinny jeans, and my black flats.

After a long warm shower I changed and put my hair in a French braid. I then walked back to my room for my wolf necklace. That's when my phone started to ring.

I checked the caller ID and saw that it was Kim.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Oh hey Emilia. I was just calling to tell you that I'm not going to make it today. I'm really sorry. Maybe some other time." She said.

"Oh…uh sure some other time then…" I said a little disappointed.

"Ok then see you later then. Bye." She said and hung up.

I stood there holding my phone for a few minutes and suddenly threw it with all the force I had on my bed.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" I shouted at myself. "Oh well I'm already dressed I might as well go out to eat." I said as I grabbed my phone and wallet, and walked out of my room.

I walked down stairs to the kitchen and wrote a little note for who ever read it. 'Went out for lunch, be back later. Emilia.' and walked out.

The sun was hidden by the clouds but it wasn't as cold as yesterday so I walked out without my jacket, to the garage but there was no car.

"Now what?" I asked myself as I felt the anger increase inside of me. Suddenly my phone vibrated, which meant I had a text message.

Jacob: Hey wanna hang out? Quil and Embry are here too.

I quickly replied.

Me: Sure but I need a ride.

Jacob: ok be right there. Oh and bring extra clothes we might go to the beach.

Me: Kay but I might not get in the water; it's my special time if u get what I mean…

Jacob: ok EW TMI!

I laughed and walked back in the house to change into something more appropriate for hanging out with friends, which just ended up from my orange shirt, black skinny jeans, and flats to a blue superman shirt, blue jean Bermudas, my wolf necklace, black Vans, and to top it off my black sweater. In case we did go to the beach I grabbed some extra clothes and put them in an empty backpack.

I was waiting for Jacob to come pick me up on the porch swing I heard something move in the forest next to the house.

"Who's there?" I called No reply. "Whatever." I said and put my head in my hands.

"Hello young lady." I heard a man say. I looked over and saw a man walking out of the forest.

He had the most beautiful olive skin tone I had ever seen, and his hair was black and glossy. His smile showed all of his gleaming white teeth. But all of that was pushed out of my head when I saw his eyes. They were a deep, deep shade of red, they almost seemed black.

It was terrifying, but I managed to keep cool. I stood up and stared at him.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Laurent. And you?" he asked as he walked closer to the house.

"I'm Emilia. What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just a bit… hungry." He said with a wicked smile.

I flinched a bit but stood my ground. "If you're hungry then go to a diner. I have no food for you." I said, but he didn't stop walking closer.

"Well I'm sure you have something to offer me." He said still smiling his evil smile.

"Go away! I'm going to call the cops!" I shouted.

"LAURENT!" I heard another voice shout from the woods.

He turned around a little and stopped walking. "What?" he said.

"Get out of here. This girl is not to be harmed." The voice said. It sounded oddly familiar but I couldn't place my finger on who it was.

"And who are you, young one." Laurent asked. Suddenly two guys jumped down from the tree.

It was the Asian guy and Demitry.

"We are who enforce her protection. Leave now if you value your life." The Asian guy said with a glare.

Laurent gave them an amused smile but put his hands up. "Alright I'll leave but know this, it is a matter of time until she realizes, and when that time comes, she will die." He said then suddenly disappeared.

I stood on the porch, shocked out of my mind, staring at the two guys a few meters away.

"Hey Emilia," Demitry said with a little wave.

"H-hi" I said still shocked.

"Oh my princess is so shocked. Should we do it?" the Asian guy said.

"W-wait, um what's your name?" I asked him.

"Oh I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself. I am Haku."

"Haku… Demitry who was that guy?" I asked "And what did he mean I'll die?"

"Don't worry about it, you wont remember this in a few moments." He said.

"What?" I asked but suddenly a wave of dizziness hit me and made me fall back.

"Sorry about this." Someone said over me, but I couldn't see because everything was going black.

I closed my eyes, and then opened them again. I wasn't on the floor anymore now I was back in the swing lying down. I sat up and looked around.

"What just happened?" I asked myself. Let's see I was sitting here waiting for Jacob, who still hasn't shown up, then…then…then what? I remember a guy, but that's it. I got frustrated and gave up just as Jacob honked his horn.

"Hey Jake, thanks for picking me up." I said as I walked to the truck.

"No problem. Hop in." he said as I opened the door and sat down. After a minute he began the drive back to his house.

"So what are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Nothing really, we were just going to watch some movies and stuff, maybe go to the beach or something." He said.

"As I said before I'm not going in. My special time remember?"

"And as I said before, EW that's way too much info." He said with a disgusted face.

I laughed but looked out of the window.

"Just for future reference do you still get mad at the smallest things when you're on your…um… you know… " he trailed off.

I frowned at him. "I don't know what you're talking about. I have never gotten mad or anything when I'm on my period, and just for future reference, don't ask stupid questions!" I ended up shouting.

"I'll take that as a yes." He muttered as we reached his house.

I got out and slammed the door shut.

"Whatever." I said and walked to his house, where I just walked in and walked to the living room.

Quil and Embry were both sitting on the ground playing some video game.

"Hey Emilia, How's it going?" Quil asked way to happy.

"Eh." I responded as I plopped myself on the couch.

"You ok? You seem a bit mad. " Embry said.

"Why the hell does everyone think I'm in such a bad freaking mood?" I shouted.

The both stayed quiet as Jacob came in.

"Don't mind her; she's just in her 'special time' of the month." Jacobs said as he sat down next to me.

"Oh." They said in unison.

"Psh, whatever!" I said as I crossed my arms.

I watched the guys play for a while until I decided I wanted to try.

"Come on Jake. I challenge you!" I said dramatically.

"Fine but I'll go easy on you." He said as he took the control.

It turned out it was some racing game.

My favorite.

After a few minutes I had lapped Jacob and was crossing the finish line.

"Rematch, you only won because I was going easy on you." Jacob said.

"Sure." I said mischievously. Another few minutes later and I had won again.

He kept wanting a rematch every time I won and we some how ended up wrestling all over the floor.

"Cheater!" he said as he rolled over me.

"Sore loser!" I said as I miraculously pushed him of and tackled him to the ground.

Soon Quil and Embry had joined us, accidentally of course, and we were all rolling on the floor trying to pin each other down, but some one else would try and pin that person down.

It was funny when Billy had appeared, which made us freeze in place, but he gave us a confused look, shook his head and rolled away. As soon as he was gone we all continued our wrestling match.

"I'm hungry." I said as I sat on someone's back.

"Random much?" Quil said from underneath me.

"Yeah I guess, but I'm hungry. You got anything to eat Jake?" I asked.

"I dunno. Go check the kitchen." He said as he wiggled out from underneath Quil.

I jumped off of Quil and walked to the kitchen.

~~Embry P.O.V. ~~

As Jacob Quil and I tried to untangle ourselves from our previous wrestling positions we heard Emilia scream from the kitchen.

"JACOB! WHERE THE HELL IS ALL THE FOOD?" she screamed.

"Uh-oh." Jacob said as he stood up, with us following right behind him.

Emilia stormed into the living room with her crossed over her chest.

"Well?" she said clearly irritated.

"Well if there's no more in the kitchen that means we need to buy more groceries… or would you rather go eat?" he said as he backed away from the shorter girl.

"How the hell can you invite friends over but not have any food? Huh? It's like having a party without any…any-" she trailed off.

"Without any food?" I offered. She glared at me and said

"Are you mocking me? Huh? You think you're so smart? Well do you?" as she walked closer to me.

She eventually had to look up to see my face but that didn't make her any less intimidating.

"Well I-" I started.

"I didn't think so!" she said as she turned to Jacob who was beginning to snicker.

"What? You think this is funny? Do you have something to say punk? Huh? Do ya?" she said.

"Oh boy, here we go." He said and walked away.

"What did you say? Get back here you freaking Amazon rain forest!" she said as she tackled him to the ground.

"Watcha gonna do? Huh? Nag me to death?" he said with a chuckle as she flipped him over so she was sitting on his chest.

"Worse." She said evilly.

Jacob gave her a confused look as she put her index finger in her mouth.

"You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking." He said with a little panic in his voice.

She smiled evilly as she took her saliva covered finger out of her mouth.

"Wet willy." She said.

Well Jacob completely flipped. He tried to wiggle his way out from underneath Emilia but she somehow kept him pinned on the ground.

"Oh hell no!" he shouted as her finger got closer to his ear, but just before her finger entered his ear Quil and I both got her arms and picked her off him. Jacob scrambled away from her and to the kitchen.

"PUT ME DOWN! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? A DOLL?" she shouted and kicked her legs and tried to get out of our grasp.

"Put her down on the couch and run to the back yard!" Jacob called from the back door.

We did what he told us to do and ran like hell past the kitchen and out the back door where Jacob told us to follow him to the side of the house where he had a ladder leaning on the wall.

Jacob climbed up, then me, but just as Quil was climbing up Emilia ran at him.

Luckily he made it up a few steps and just out of her jumping grasp, unfortunately she had the wits enough to follow after him.

"Hey Emilia isn't that the pizza man?" Jacob said as he peered to the front of the house.

"What? Pizza?" she said as she jumped off the ladder and onto the ground. Quil had just made it up and Jacob and I were just beginning to pull up the ladder when Emilia realized he was lying.

"You big fat liar! There's no pizza man!" she shouted from the ground.

"Sorry Emi, but we leave no man behind!" Jacob said with mock pride.

"OH I SWEAR! WHEN YOU GET DOWN HERE I'm GOING TO GIVE OU THE BIGGEST WET-"

"Oh Emilia, where's everyone?" We heard Billy call from the back door.

"Oh hello Billy!" she said in a sweet voice. "We were just playing a game of…tag. Yeah that works. Um yeah and I'm it, but the cowards, I mean the guys are on the roof." She said with a fake smile.

"Oh well Embry, are you up there?"

"Yes sir." I said.

"Your mother bought you boys, err you all, some pizza. It's in the kitchen if you're hungry." Billy said.

We all looked at Emilia and saw the anger from earlier disappear.

"Oh yum! I'm starving!" Emilia said as she happily skipped to the backdoor and into the kitchen.

"Is she like bi-polar?" Quil asked. "Only at this point in her month." Jacob said wearily. "Well let's go eat. I'm hungry too." I said as I grabbed the ladder and began to lower it down.

Once we were all down we headed to the backdoor and found Emilia stuffing her face with a pizza.

She looked over at us and said "Don't judge me ok? I get…temperamental at this time of the month." She said with an apologetic smile.

We all dropped in our chairs with hunger, and dug in.

I was sitting next to Quil and across from Jacob and Emilia.

"So you get mad then happy again?" Quil asked.

"Yup, I'm just a big weirdo!" she said with a smile. Jacob said something under his breath and Emilia glared at him.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Hey guys how about we call her 'Black Emilia' when she goes on her rage rampage." Jacob said.

"Oh hell no! You better… well I guess that would be ok. I mean you'll know when not to mess with me or I'll break you in half!" she said with a smile.

"How can you say that with a smile?" Quil asked and stared at her.

"What you got a problem with my smile? If you got something to say, say it to my face punk!" she said and slammed her hands on the table.

"Um, I did say it to our face." Quil said as he slowly took a bite of his pizza.

Emilia thought about it and pulled her hands back. "I guess you did, huh?" she said then laughed. "Oopsies!"

"I'm going to the bath room." I said and walked away.

I was done with my business and washing my hands when I her Emilia shouting again.

I didn't really understand what she was saying but then I heard glass shattering, and people running.

I walked to the kitchen and nobody was there, but there was a broken cup on the floor, next to some black Van's next to the kitchen table.

I picked up the bigger shards and put them in a plastic bag. 'I'll sweep up smaller pieces later.' I thought to myself and walked to the back door.

I was about to open the door when Emilia burst through. She was about to run onto the smaller shards area when I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her back. "Be careful, there are little pieces of glass on the floor." I warned.

She looked up at me and I saw a little hint of red rise to her cheeks. "Ok." She said and looked forward again. "Can you let me go? I have to do something." She said.

I removed my arms from around her waist and stepped back.

She walked to the opposite side of the table, where there were no broken pieces on the ground, climbed up and walked across the table.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Bathroom, they need you outside." She said as she jumped off the table and onto the floor where she took off running to the down the hall.

I watched her for a bit but the turned my attention to the broken pieces on the floor.

"Might as well do this now." I said as I grabbed the broom and dust pan and began to clean up the small shards.

"Embry!" I heard someone shout outside, after I cleaned the mess.

I walked out the backdoor and saw Quil dangling off the roof.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I neared him.

"Oh you know, just hanging." He said.

"Emilia took the ladder before Quil here got up here." Jacob said.

He was holding onto Quil's arm and by the looks of it, was losing his grip.

"Need some help?" I asked as I grabbed Quil's legs.

"Thanks." Jacob and Quil said in unison.

"I'm back!" Emilia said as she ran out.

"WHERE THE HECK DID YOU LEAVE THE LADDER?" Jacob shouted.

"Hmm...That's a good question." She said and looked around.

Emilia POV

I was just eating my pizza peacefully, when all of a sudden a glass cup fell to the floor. I jumped and screamed when a shard of glass made a deep gash on my leg.

"What the hell!" I shouted as the blood began to spill down my leg, well that's the last thing I remembered before I blacked out, when I came to I was outside the house facing the woods.

"What happened?" I asked as I turned to go back inside.

But when I turned around I saw Jacob on the roof holding on to Quil who was about to fall.

"What happened?" I asked frantically.

"You tell us!" Quil said.

"I'll be right back I'll gonna get Embry." I said and took a step to the backdoor, but when I took that step pain shot up my leg.

I looked down and saw blood covering my leg.

"Oh goodness," I said as began to get dizzy.

"Get Embry, Emilia!" Jacob shouted down at me.

I ignored the pain and ran inside.

Before I made it past the table someone grabbed me around my waist.

"Be careful, there are little pieces of glass on the floor." Embry warned.

I looked up at him and felt the heat rush to my face.

'This is way too close.' I thought.

"Ok." I said and looked forward as I began to get a little dizzier from the smell of blood.

"Can you let me go? I have to do something." She said.

He let me go and stood back.

I walked to the table, where there were no broken pieces of glass on the floor and walked across the table.

"Where are you going?" Embry asked.

"Bathroom. They need you outside." I said as I jumped off the table and ran to the bathroom.

"All this blood is making my head hurt." I said as I gently washed the blood off my leg.

I got some toilet paper, damped it, and began to wash at the deep cut.

Suddenly there was a pressure in my head and I started to feel weird.

'What does it taste like?' A voice, that was not my own, said in my head. "What the hell? Who's there?" I said quietly." What does it taste like? Taste it." The voice said in my head, and suddenly I felt like I wasn't in my body anymore. I felt like someone was controlling me.

I watched horrified as my hand, moved on its own, rubbed the cut until everything was covered in the disgusting red liquid, then came towards my face.

I wanted to throw my head back and scream but I couldn't control myself. Just as my mouth was opening to lick my hand I felt the pressure in my head disappear, and I could control myself again.

Once I made sure I was in control I ran to the sink and washed my hand with hot water. I watched the red liquid drain away and ignored the pain of the hot water.

"That was weird." I said as the last bit of blood washed away. Once it was gone I continued to clean the gash on my leg.

Now I might not be a doctor but I know a cut like this doesn't heal quickly, and yet I watched with amazement as it healed right before my eyes.

In a matter of minutes the cut was almost gone.

"What the hell? What's going on? Am I going nuts?" I asked myself as I looked for a bandage.

Once I found it I put it on and walked out of the bathroom, and ran back out side.

"I'm back!" I shouted.

"WHERE THE HECK DID YOU LEAVE THE LADDER?" Jacob shouted.

"Hmm...That's a good question." I said and looked around. "Hmm maybe I left it over there." I said and ran to the edge of the woods.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Why the hell would it be-" Jacob started but I cut him off.

"Found it!" I said as I struggled to pick it up. "What were you saying Jake?" I asked.

"Forget I said anything." He said and face palmed, but quickly grabbed Quil's arm just as he was about to fall back.

I dragged the ladder back to them and watched as Embry let go of Quil's legs and leaned the ladder against the house.

Quil quickly got on the ladder and climbed down.

"Well that was fun." Jacob said sarcastically as he climbed down.

"Yeah it was but let's go back to playing that racing game!" I said as I walked backwards to the backdoor.

"Fine but I'm player one!" Jacob said.

I stopped in my tracks and pretended to think about it.

"Nah! You snooze you lose buddy!" I said and ran inside.

"What are you talking about? That's the rule of the house. It's my house so I'm player one!" He shouted after I ran inside.

After a small argument we began playing again. And that's how I spent the rest of the day at Jacobs's house.

Play games.

Get mad.

Chase the guys around.

Watch as the come out from hiding.

Repeat.

Well that was until like 11 at night when we all fell asleep, me on the couch and everyone else on the floor.

Some days I look back at those times and wonder 'Why didn't I cherish those days while they where there?' If I could just go back in time once I'd tell myself to love everyday, and love all my friends because thing's change, people change, and nothing will ever be back to normal…

* * *

><p>Translations<p>

1) Ā gomen ne watashi WA soko Ni ōjo o mimasendeshita: oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there princess.

Oh my goodness I am so sorry for not updating sooner! Please, please, please, please forgive me! I've just been going through some really rough times, so I would really like to apologize to all my faithful readers! But to make up for it I made this chapter super long… I think it is, I don't know you tell me. On another note this is most likely the last filler chapter for a while.

So guys tell me what you think of Emilia on her 'special time'? was it too random? Not random enough? Not enough rage? Too much rage? Tell me please do. Its also a fact that I really do update faster when I get reviews! So please review away!

I don't know what else to say except please forgive me on my updating time. Oh yeah Emilia would like to talk to you all about something very important.

Emilia: yay! I get my own little page! So I'm here to talk you all on something very serious that Usagi-chan here has gone through…well not the personal part that's too personal. But it's a virus that contaminated ms. Chan' s mind called…(pause for dramatic effect)…Writers block!

Jacob, Quil and Embry: Dun, Dun, DUUUUN!

Emilia: would you losers get outta here! You're ruining the moment! –pushes the three out of page- anyways writers block is when an author cant think of any new ideas due to things that go on around that persons life or environment.

Jacob: -pushes Emilia by the face- so what you're saying is that U-C hasn't been able to think of anything because of things that go on around her? What a pathetic excuse!

Emilia: -jumps on Jacobs back- not really. I mean when U-C tries to write when she has writers block she goes nuts! I mean look at her!

Jacob and Emilia: -opens door to reveal Usagi-Chan spinning around in spinny chair-

Usagi-chan: I'VE GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS, lalalalalala, THERE THEY ARE A STANDING IN A ROW!

Jacob & Emilia: -closes door-

Emilia: told you…

Jacob: -eye twitch-

Emilia: well guys thank you for reading, and I'd stay here longer to talk to you all but I need to take Jake here to his happy place. Bye bye! –drags Jacob away-

Usagi-chan: -opens door a crack- please don't forget to review it makes me sane again! Oh and I'm still looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested –slams door.-


	7. Chapter 7

im sorry for the delay!

* * *

><p>When I woke up that morning I felt really stiff and not as irritable as yesterday.<p>

"What smells?" I asked as I sniffed the air. It smelled like burning bread.

"Oh Jake, she finally woke up!" Quil said from the kitchen.

"Took you long enough!" Jacob said. He sounded a little farther away than Quil.

"What are you guys trying to cook?" I asked as I stood up and stretched my sore back.

"Well we were trying to make eggs with Bacon and toast, but something went wrong with the eggs and Bacon and the toaster kinda burned all the bread we tried to make." Embry said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Here let me." I said as I took the pan away from him and dumped out the contents of charred Bacon.

"You still like cooking?" Jacob asked as he walked in.

"Yup. I have to feed everyone somehow don't I?" I said as began to make the food.

"True, so do you need us to help with anything?" He asked.

"No I got it here. Why don't you guys go and set the table breakfast should be done soon. Oh and get out the juice." I said and they left for the dining room.

After a few minutes I heard my phone begin to ring.

I checked the caller ID and it was Paul.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Emilia? Is that you? Where are you? Dad and I have been looking all over for you!" He said really fast.

"Chill out. I'm here at Jacobs house." I said as I turned off the stove.

"Why the hell didn't you call and tell us you where staying over?... Why the hell did you stay over at a boys house?" He shouted the last part.

"Well I didn't call, but I left a message before I left. And I stayed because I got tired." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Well get ready because I'm going to pick you up already." He said and I heard a door open and close in the background.

"No thanks, I'm not ready to go home just yet." I said as I put my cell phone between my shoulder and my ear so I could go and serve the food.

"What go you mean 'not ready to go home just yet?' I'm going right now!" He said.

"Let me stay a while longer and I'll make you breakfast." I said and heard him think about it.

"30 minutes." He said.

"45."

"35."

"An hour."

"Stop messing around." He said with clenched teeth.

"I'm not messing around, I'm being serious." I said as I gave the guys their food.

"Fine, but just an hour! Then I'm gonna pick you up!" He said.

"Fine by me, later Paul." I said and Hung up.

"What happened?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing, Paul was just wondering where I was." I said as I served myself.

"This tastes delicious Emilia!" Quil with a mouthful of bacon.

"Thank you." I said and began my meal.

It was a nice breakfast, not to loud, but not awkwardly quiet that is until we finished.

"Hey let's go to the beach! We didn't go yesterday, so let's go now." Quil said.

"yeah lets go. I don't wanna stay cooped up in a house all day." Jacob said.

"Yeah sure." Embry agreed.

"I'll go but I'm not going in the water." I said as I took my dishes to the kitchen.

"Ok then, let's get ready!" Quil said happily.

We had just finished getting ready when I got another call from Paul.

"What now? It's hasn't been an hour!" I answered.

"Hey do you want to stay past an hour?" He asked.

"What? Uh sure. Why?" I said as we all walked outside.

"I was just asking, or do you want me to pick you up now?" He said with irritation clear in his voice.

"No I'll stay. See you later." I said and hung up.

"What happen now?" Jacob asked.

"Oh nothing, just Paul letting me stay out longer." I stated.

"Ok well let's have some fun!" Quil said as we all headed down towards the beach.

That was how I pretty much spent my entire summer.

Wake up.

Make breakfast.

Hang out with some friends for the day.

Make or buy dinner.

Sleep.

Repeat.

Some times we would break the cycle by going out to Seattle, or something but it was a pretty uneventful summer, most likely my last one too.

After a few weeks of not writing in my journal I started to feel bad so I began writing things that happened.

June 16,

Dear Diary,

Yesterday at like 10:30 am Jacob, Embry, Quil and I decided to go for a drive around Forks and La Push. We ended up getting bored and just driving till we ran out of gas. I really wish we had been paying more attention to what we were doing, because when we finally stopped for gas at like 6 at night, at a 7-11 we where at Spokane…around 450 miles away from La Push. We were laughing so hard on the way back.

"I cant believe this old thing got us here!" I said.

"I know right?" Embry laughed.

We had stopped for dinner when Paul called me wondering where I was. I could tell he was upset when I told him, but I guess he had other things on his mind, because he just told me to get home safely. Hmm maybe he's finally backing off the over protectiveness! But one can only hope. Anyways on the way back to La Push Jacob drove and Quil sat in the passenger seat, leaving Embry and I in the back. We had the longest argument over something silly, I don't even remember what it was! I ended up falling asleep on his shoulder. It was maybe 2 am when we finally got home. I remember going inside and Paul in the living room waiting for me. We had a bit of an argument that sorta went like this:

"Where have you been?" he asked me.

"I told you already, I was at Spokane with the guys." I said sleepily.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? And why did you just barely come home now? And why with the guys? Why not go with the girls?" he asked as I sat on the couch, next to him.

"I did say I was going for a drive with them, I just didn't know where I was going. And I'm home so late because Spokane is like 8 hours away. Don't worry we went on a sorta unplanned, road trip. We didn't drink, or do drugs, we just went sight seeing, I guess. And because they are my closest friends as of now." I said after a yawn.

He took a deep breath and was about to hew me out, but I put my hand up.

"Can we talk about this later? I'm really tired." I said. He let out his big breath and looked at me.

"Fine just go get some rest." he said as I smiled at him.

"Do me a favor?" I asked and made him look at me.

"What?"

"Carry me to my room?" I said.

He rolled his eyes, "No, you have legs, use them."

I pouted and made a puppy dog face "Pleeeeeassssse! Pleeeeeeeease cousin?" I begged.

He looked away and crossed his arms. "Stop being lazy Emilia,"

"But what if I so exhausted and I fall going up the stairs, and I break my neck!" I said as I made wild movements.

"You wont- what are you doing?" he asked as I jumped onto his lap.

"If you wont carry me to my room I guess you'll be my bed tonight." I said as I sat on his lap and leaned my head on is chest.

"Why are you so weird?" he asked me jokingly.

"Why are you so hot?" I asked as I moved my head from his head.

"Wow. I get that a lot from lots of the girls here, but I never thought my own cousin would say that to me!" he said and gave me a shocked look.

I rolled my eyes, "I meant temperature wise, stupid!"

He laughed and said, "My I'm not hot, you're just cold." He stated.

I was about to argue with him but another wave of sleepiness, hit me.

"Whatever, I'm tired and I need sleep." I said. I was about to fall asleep when Paul's sudden movement woke me half way.

"What?" I asked as he stood up.

"Fine I'll take you to your room but don't get used to this." He muttered, as I smiled.

"Good boy." I said and fell asleep.

Yeah I know it was weird diary, but I really didn't care, I was too tired to do anything else. Oh well time to go make breakfast, until next time diary.

June 18

Dear Diary,

Today I finally had lunch with Kimmy. We went to Karla's diner, and had a good time catching up. She told me about how she and her boyfriend came to be. She had been crushing on him for a while, but she thought he never noticed her, until one day he randomly came up to her and asked her out, then she told me about their time together, and how he always treats her so nicely, and how he spoils her and what not.

"Wow, what I wouldn't do for a guy like that!" I said as I rested my chin in my hand.

"Oh don't worry I bet your right guy is waiting just around the corner!" she said with a thoughtful smile.

"After all the jerk guys I've dated, I can't really see that happening." I muttered as Kyle came over and brought me my milkshake.

"Thanks Kyle…" I muttered a little depressed.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"She thinks she'll never find her perfect guy." Kim said for me.

"Thinking like that wont get you anywhere." He said as he shoved me over in our booth, and sat down next to me. "You have to be positive about this subject." He said as he ate my fries.

"Oh let me guess, you've found your perfect match!" I said.

"Well not yet but I know she's out there waiting for me." He said as he put his hand over his chest.

"That's how you're supposed to think!" Kim said. "Oh I'm Kim, nice to meet you…"

"Kyle. Nice to meet you Kim." He said and they shook hands.

"Anyways Mia, Mr. perfect IS out there waiting for, you just gotta be patient." Kyle said as he continued to eat my food.

"KYLE! WE NEED YOU BACK HERE!" I heard Karla call from the kitchen.

"And that's my cue to get back to work." He muttered as he stood up.

"KYLE!"

"I'M COMING!" he shouted back.

"Well he seems nice." Kim said.

"Yeah he's an old friend of mine." I stated and drank my milkshake.

"Who knows, he just might be you knight in shining armor." She said as I almost choked on my milkshake.

"Oh no, we've just been friends since we were kids that's all." I said as I cleared my throat.

She grinned at me and laughed.

Well Kimmy will be Kimmy, I guess. Well anyways we finished our lunch and spent the rest of the afternoon at the beach. Luckly for me as the day's began to pass the temperature began to rise, maybe not like Florida, but still its better than freezing.

June 20,

Dear Diary,

So today I was so bored I went to Jacobs house, big shock I know, but even he was bored out of his mind. Quil and his family went on vacations to New York, and Embry was feeling sick, so it was just me and him. After a while of just sitting in his living room, me sitting upside down, we, well I, decided I wanted to meet with Bella.

"I'll call her and see if we can go over." Jake said as he got his cell phone.

As he called her I sat upright and watched.

"Hey Bella, its me Jacob…yeah same here. I was wondering if you were doing anything? …no? well Emilia came over today, and wanted to hang out with you…of course….sure no problem, see you in a bit." He said as he hung up his phone.

"We're gonna go hang out at Port Angeles and watch a movie, then have lunch. Do not run off again!" he said.

I smiled mischievously at him, "Ok!"

"I mean it Emilia, don't." he said with a little glare.

"I'm meeting a new friend, why would I run off?" I asked as I got off the couch.

"Dad we're going out!" Jacob said. "You had just met Embry and Quil and you still ran off." He said to me and followed me out side.

"…They're different!" I said as I walked to the passenger side of Jacobs truck.

"How so?"

"…"

"That's what I thought!"

"What ever, lets just go!" I said as I climbed in.

We spent the rest of the day with Bella and Edward (to Jacobs' displeasure) at the movies, lunch then to Bella's house, where I met with her policeman father Charlie. He seemed like a nice guy, and really loved his daughter. Edward also seemed to really love Bella.

'They make such a cute couple, I hope what Kim said was true, because I can't take living around lovey-dovey couples for too much longer.' I thought to myself with a sigh.

Edward, who was sitting on the couch in front of Jake and I, smirked.

'So we start this again?' I said in my head as I stared at Bella who was telling us a random story.

From the corner of my eye I saw…no reaction.

'damn I really thought he could hear me…I'm just crazy…crap what did Bella say?'

"I'm sorry what?" I asked as my attention snapped back to her.

"I said are you ok? You seem a bit distracted." She said, and tilted her head a little.

"Oh yeah I'm fine just thinking of something…crazy." I said.

Edward grinned and Jacob gave me a weird look.

We left a little later and went home. All in all it was a pretty ok day.

July 30

Dear Diary

FINALLY! I found my diary. According to Paul after my last diary entry "I lost it, and it somehow ended up in the attic." UGH I swear that boy will make me go crazy! In the bad way… anyways through out the time I had lost my diary nothing too much happened. Jacob, Quil, Embry and I spent the majority of our time at jakes house, the beach, or port Angeles. After a few weeks of nothingness I decided to get a job, it took a few days but I finally thought of the best place to work.

Karla's.

It took a while to convince her that I could be a big help, but eventually, with a little begging from me and Kyle, I finally got the job. At first things were a little hard but with some training, I got the hang of it. Ever since then I have been saving up money, so I could go back and visit my family back in Florida next summer or if I'm lucky then by Christmas break! I'm so excited. I've been talking to them everyday, or any chance I get, and they are really missing me, they say Alex has been acting weird, and depressed lately, like how he got when mom died. It really confused me, but I didn't think too much of it, he isn't my problem anymore.

Bella and I've been hanging out almost every day too, now she's one of my best friends, and Edward, well I still think he can read my mind. And eventually I will be able to prove that he can read minds, anyways, they even invited me to Edwards house for a little party they were doing for Edwards sister, Alice. Well hope it'll be fun…

Well school is going to start in a few weeks which means, I really need to get enrolled. Yeah I'm a procrastinator and I know it. I'm just gonna ask Paul or Jacob to take me to the school. Though Dan should've done this weeks ago, he left it up to me, oh joy! I'm not looking forward to this, but I need to go to school if I wanna go to collage one day. Well whatever I've been through worse than a little paper work. Well it's like 2am now so I'm off to sleep. Hopefully that idiot of a cousin doesn't steal my diary again.

August 8

Dear diary

No, Paul didn't steal my diary again, I've just been a little too busy lately, what with work, school's just around the corner, and other things like sleeping, and hanging out with my friends. You know the important things in life. Ha, ha, ha, just kidding.

About a week ago I finally went to enroll at La Push high school. The paper work wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but it was still boring, so I won't bore you with the details. Anyways Alice's party went fine. She seems like a super nice person, with her bubbly attitude and what not. Jasper, and Rosaline, her step brother and sister, I have a feeling they don't like me. Well at least Jasper was kind enough to welcome me into the beautiful house, but Rosaline pretty much glared at me the entire night. I don't even know what I did to upset her, maybe it was the fact that I almost dropped a cup of soda on her white shoes, but I mean come on accidents happen, and how the hell was I supposed to stop myself from falling down the stairs. Luckily for me Emmett, Edwards other brother, caught me before I hit the ground. I don't think he's gonna let me live it down, sigh. Anyways Jasper didn't seem to hate me but I knew something was wrong, with either him or with me. I mean I walked in, said hi to everyone, and when I came to him he froze. Like he looked frozen stiff. I moved on to say hi to Alice. I think she was the one who was happiest to see me. I mean she practically tackled me down.

"I'm so happy you could come. Bella has told me soooo much about you." She said with a big smile.

"Oh I hope I'm not intruding." I said, as she chuckled.

"Don't be silly, the more people the better. So please enjoy yourself the snack table is over there, and I think a few more people should be here." She said as she gave me a hug and ran off.

When she said a few I thought she meant like 10 or 15 people, in reality like 80 or more people came. So much for a small party. The night was fun and all, and I especially had fun when Emmett decided to raid the snack table, and Alice, and Rosaline had to pull him away. He seemed like a nice guy too. When it was time to go home Bella had fallen asleep and she was my ride.

"I'll just walk, its not that far, and I really don't want to wake Bella up." I said to Alice who wouldn't let me out of the house with out knowing how I was getting home.

"I don't feel comfortable letting you out like that." She said.

I shook my head and smiled. "Don't worry, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." I said as I got her to release my hands.

"See you later Alice thanks for inviting me." I said as I walked off the porch and down the drive way.

"Bye, bye Emilia." I heard her say.

The walk home was long and tiring, and the entire time I felt like someone was watching me.

I told myself to calm down, that I was being paranoid, but I felt a wave of relief pass by me when I finally made it home. That night I had a dream of a disgusting smell and a boy. I couldn't see his face, but he seemed familiar.

August 22 Sunday

Dear Diary

BOY ITS BEEN A WHILE! I'm sorry but I've been trying to enjoy the last few weeks of my wonderful summer. Eh not too many things happened so far, Embry and Quil and I became really close friends, so did Bella and me. It amazes me how close we all got over the course of one summer. I even made a few more friends, they were all friends of Bella's, and they were all really sweet. There was Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Ben Cheney and Angela Weber.

School starts tomorrow and I'm really nervous. I've never been the new girl, so this is going to be a bit nerve wracking day, I think I should maybe try to get to get some sleep. I hope I get some of my friends in my classes.

August 29 Sunday

Dear Diary

Well the first week of school came and went like a snap of my fingers. It went fairly well. The majority of the students were really nice. Luckily I had a friend in almost every class. Jacob and Quil 1st

Embry and Quil 2nd

Jacob, Quil, Embry & Kim 3rd

Kyle 5th

Embry and Kim 6th

Kim 7th & 8th

Supposedly Paul was supposed to be here but I never saw him. I'm gonna have to talk to him. Anyways classes are fun when I have everyone with me. The three of them are like the class clown, and me and Kim are the ones laugh the most. We are so going to be the teachers favorite students! HA! Not! The first week just ended and I've already got two warnings. Geez this year is going to be a blast!

September 6

Paul's been acting really weird. I asked him why he hasn't been going to school and he just gave me a weird look, the next thing I knew we were having a screaming contest, about who was more immature. It went kinda like this:

"So Paul, I haven't seen you around school. Why is that?" I asked as I made breakfast.

When he didn't respond I turned around a looked at him. He was giving me a dirty look, like I had hit a sore spot, but his eyes said something different. They said he wanted to tell me something, but he couldn't.

"What?" I asked a little too sharply. Well I guess this is what my period does to me.

"Why the hell do you want to know?" he asked, venom dripping in his voice.

'Well I doubt he wants to tell me now.' I thought to myself as I crossed m arms over my chest.

"Why the hell are you being such a prick? All I wanted to know was why you weren't coming to school." I said raising my voice.

Ah, curse my short temper…

"Why the fuck do you want to know? Its my fucking business, so stay the hell out of it!" he shouted at me.

I glared at him as I uncrossed my arms.

"I WAS JUST WONDERING CUZ I WAS FUCKING WORRIED!" I screamed back.

He gave me a shocked look, but quickly replaced it with a glare.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD PRACTICE WHAT YOU PREACH!" I shouted at him as I hit the counter.

"Waddya mean?" he asked, his voice full of malice.

"If I come home even 5 fucking minutes late, you start asking me all these damn questions. 'where the hell were you? Who where you with? Why were you out so late? Why were you only with guys? Oh you're home, make me breakfast!' its my business so stay out of it! And another thing, like what the hell am I your maid?" I finished.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't treat you like a maid." He said with a glare.

"YOU make me make you food, I ALWAYS have to pick up your mess, I always have to wash and or fix your clothes! I have enough things on me plate, with out you having me do everything!" I screamed.

Luckily Dan had to go to work early so there was no fear of waking him up on the weekend.

"I didn't ask you-"

"YES YOU DID! You ALWAYS ask me to do your crap! You immature little fucking kid!" I shouted as I took a step towards him, even though he was towering over me, I didn't back down.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING IMMATURE!" he shouted down at me.

I rolled my eyes and glared back at him. "Who do you THINK I'm calling immature? The damn door? At least it knows how to be useful to this family!" I shouted.

UGH my voice was killing me.

"OOOOH WHY YOU LITTLE-!" he said between clenched teeth. "I'M MORE MATURE THAN YOU ARE!" he shouted down.

I glared at him and took a few steps back to the stove.

"If you're sooo damn mature then make your own fucking breakfast!" I shouted as I grabbed the pan and threw away the contents of bacon, then I threw the pan with all my strength to the sink and stormed off. I ran up to my room, grabbed my backpack then ran back down stairs, and out the door. I took off running, to Jacobs house.

After that I didn't see Paul for the rest of the weekend, which was fine by me if he was going to be a total asshole.

September 9

YAY! Finally I'm off my special week, which means I can be normal again, just in time for Bella's early birthday party. Yeah her birthday isn't until the 11th but she was going to spend it with Edwards family, but me and some of Bella's friends from school wanted to celebrate it with her, so we decided we would throw her a surprise party at her house. Charlie said he was fine with it so I met up with Mike, Angela, Ben and Jessica a few days ago and we planned it out. Now today's the day, I'm writing now because we finished with the decorations, and everyone who was invited was here. Most were friends of Bella's but I invited Quil, Embry, and Jacob, just so I wouldn't be alone. Oh here she comes I gotta go write in you later.

Well hello again old friend. Its still the 9th but the party is over, and now I'm relaxing at home. The party was so much fun! Bella came and she jumped so high she almost hit her head, I kid you not! She really wasn't expecting it, so saying she was shocked was the understatement of the year. :) Well after dinner we opened presents (She really didn't want to!) then danced a little, played some games, and then had cake (that I made!) and spent the rest of the night doing who knows what. After that Jacob drove us home and now here I am, me in my PJ's and writing this. Yeah I'm too tired to keep writing, so good night!

Dear Diary,

So today I went over to wish Bella a late happy birthday, but when I got there she was so depressed, no depressed was actually showing some emotions. Right then she seemed so…lifeless. I didn't know what to do! I just stood there in her room and tried to sooth her. After a bit she fell asleep, and I went to ask Charlie what had happened. Apparently the Cullens left and Bella was depressed, then she got lost in the woods yesterday, er well early this morning and no one could find her. Then they sent in Sam and a few other guys, to look for her. Sam found her and that's how she was ever since. It worried me, but I didn't want to be more of a burden so I went straight home, and that was my first mistake:

I walked up the driveway and into the house. "I'm home." I said as I turned to lose the door.

"Emilia!" Paul shouted behind me making me jump. I turned around and suddenly Paul hugged me and began spinning me around. "Oh my favorite cousin! How was your day?" he said as he let me down. I stood there trying to catch my balance.

"Um, ok I guess?" I said.

"Well that's just great!" he said happily.

"Why're you so happy? Aren't you usually mad or something?" I asked and he laughed.

"Well not today! Come on do you wanna go out? I'll take you anywhere you want!" she said as he bent down to look me in the eyes.

I raised an eye brow and crossed my arms. "Take me to Port Angeles so I can go shopping." I said testing him.

"Sure, I'll even pay for it!" he said "Just go get ready and I'll take you right now."

I looked up to him weirdly, and said, "Well then if you're so happy take me to Florida to see my family." I said, another test.

"Well that's a longer drive, so get packed and I'll drive you down tomorrow morning." He said, the smile never leaving his face.

"Ok Whoa! I was just kidding, but if you're so eager, then take to Port Angeles so I can buy some books." I said.

He rolled his eyes, "Ok fine, you little book worm! Go get ready so I can drive you to Port Angeles, because later we are going to a bonfire!" he said as he got his keys.

"Er, wait what? Why do I have to go?" I asked as I walked upstairs with him right behind me.

"You don't have to but it's going to be a lot of fun!" he said happily.

"Well, I don't know, I'll think about it." I said as I walked into my room, he was about to walk in with me but I shut the door in his face. Usually when I did that he'd curse me out, but this time he laughed it off. I changed into a v-neck brown shirt, and my dark blue bermuda shorts. I left my hair in a high ponytail, and threw on my black hoodie.

I still don't know why he was so happy, but I knew he was going to be in a good mood for a while, might as well take advantage of this. Well we went to Port Angeles and spent a few hours at the book store, and Paul wasn't kidding when he said he'd pay, so I was lucky enough to get four new books. We then went home to drop off my stuff and then Paul drove me to the bonfire. It was ok, but I really didn't know anyone there, except Kim, Jared and Sam, but don't really know Jared and Sam that well, so pretty much I only know Kim and Paul. But he was hanging out with the other people, and Kim stayed by Jared's side the entire night. But me being the complete genius that I am, I brought my diary, and pencil with me, so I wouldn't be too bored.

I didn't really know what else to do so I went to the food table, yeah I know what a fat-ass, while I was there I had a feeling someone was watching me. So I slowly turned around, looking for the stalker. It took a while but when I was about to give up I saw Sam talking to Jared, who was looking directly at me. I raised an eyebrow and waved a little. He looked shocked and turned to Sam. I shrugged my shoulders and turned back to get my drink. Then I walked to a log close to the bonfire and took a seat. Everyone here seemed to be having a blast, but I still didn't understand why. I'd just ask Paul about it later.

After a little while I had that feeling that someone was watching me again. I thought it was Sam and Jared again, but when I looked for them, Sam was no where in sight, and Jared was flirting err, um, talking to Kim. I looked around, but no one was staring at me, I was about to forget about it, but suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Yup someone was watching me, but the feeling I was getting was telling me it was coming from behind me, and the only thing behind me was the woods. I stood up and turned around. The feeling didn't go away, if anything it increased.

I was about to 'take a stroll through the woods' but Paul came over to me.

"You ok?" he asked, as I jumped and turned back around.

"Yup! I was just…uh…gonna take a walk?" I said making it sound more like a question.

"Why? Aren't you having fun?" he asked as he looked over my head.

"Its not that its just, I…ate too much aaaand…. I need to walk it off…?" I trailed off. He didn't seem convinced but shrugged his shoulders, "Ok just don't go too far, and be careful, don't get too lost, or hurt." He snickered as I kicked him in the thigh.

"Jerk…" I muttered and began my walk.

At the beginning of my walk I didn't walk too far from the party but after a while the feeling increased, which either meant I was getting closer, or someone was following me.

I turned around, but no one was there.

"Catch me if you can!" I heard a voice whisper. It was so low it could've been the wind, but it sounded too real to be the wind.

Suddenly I heard a branch break next to me and with the light of the moon, I saw something, or someone run away from me.

Any normal person would've probably run back to the party, but not me, I chased after it.

I ran for a while before a sudden wave of dizziness hit me.

I stopped at a nearby tree and tried to catch my balance.

"Why has that been happening every time I go running into this damn forest." I muttered as I bent over and held my head.

"Hey there stranger," I heard a voice above me.

I slowly looked up and saw Demitry.

"wh-What are you doing here?" I asked.

He gave me a confused look, "You aren't passed out…" he said.

"Why would I be passed out?" I asked as the dizziness began to pass.

"Uh, I just saw you bent over here and I assumed you had passed out." He muttered.

"Oh, uh no I'm ok, I just got a little dizzy is all." I said and stood straight up.

"Oh I see." He said looking surprised.

"Hey Demitry is she… oh she's awake." Another voice said behind Demitry.

I looked behind him and saw another guy walking towards us.

He looked Asian, had shoulder length black hair, with some bangs in his face, liquid gold eyes, and wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Uh, you…you look familiar. Have we met before?" I asked as I pushed off the tree and took a step forward.

"Uh, yes a few times before, at… uh where was it?" he asked Demitry.

"Port Angeles." He stated, and gave the Asian guy a glare.

"Yeah there! Remember? You ran into me," he said as the memory came to me.

"That's right! Uh, your name was…" I said to myself as I snapped my fingers. "Haku!" I said as a he looked at me shocked.

"You remember? I thought I-" "Haku, Demitry, where are you guys?" another male voice said above our heads in the trees.

"Here…" they both muttered.

"What's taking you so long?" the guy jumped down, back facing me. "I know it doesn't take this long to…" he trailed off as Haku pointed to me and Demitry face palmed.

The guy in front of me slowly turned around and faced me.

"Uh, hi." I said as I waved at the guy.

He looked at me wide eyed, and slowly waved back.

He had dark brown hair and liquid gold eyes just like Demitry and Haku. He looked pretty well built, with his strong looking arms, and broad shoulders. He was wearing a tight short sleeve black shirt, and black jeans.

"Who are you?" he asked

"Em-Emilia Lahote, and you?" I asked trying to be polite.

"Err, I'm Luke Sands…" he said and turned to face the other two guys. "Do something!" I heard him whisper.

"About what?" I asked as I walked around Luke to see his face.

"Oh, uh nothing you need to concern yourself with Emilia…" he said with a bad poker face.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Demitry.

"What's going on?" I asked as Haku walked up to me.

"I'm sure this'll all make sense later." He said as he put his hand on my forehead. Suddenly a bright light came from his hand, but before anything too weird happened we heard a low rumbling sound from behind me.

Everyone looked behind me and crouched down as if to attack.

Honestly I was really scared to turn around, but when I did I saw two big brown eyes looking directly at me.

I took a step back and had to raise my head to look at the creature in the face as it took a step forward and growled at the guys behind me. I swear it was at least four feet taller than the top of my head!

"Emilia, come here quickly…" I heard Demitry whisper behind me.

The giant black wolf turned its attention to him and he growled menacingly. I stood there trembling as the creature took one step forward, and that's when I lost it.

I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran away from where the gigantic black wolf. The other guys, seeing the wolf was distracted by my yelling, took off in different directions, but I didn't stick around long enough to see where they all went. I ran and didn't stop, and pretty soon I felt that weird click in me, and I was running faster than ever again! Even the cool vision came to me, but I didn't slow down to see the pretty detail of everything, which I could see as if it were day.

I don't know how long I ran but when I did stop to catch my breath I was still in the forest, and I didn't have signal when I checked my phone. I rested my hands on my knees and tried to catch my breath. I don't know when but the cool vision, went away, and I was left with tears in my eyes.

"Wh-What…w-was that!" I said as I found it hard to get enough air into my lungs.

Pretty soon I was feeling light headed so I sat down on the cold damp floor, but that didn't help so I laid on my back and tried to calm my breathing, but that hardly helped.

"This…this IT HURTS!" I shouted into the night as I held onto my stomach.

"I need to breath! I cant breath! Help!" I said to no one.

Then I passed out.

Dear Diary,

The next morning, when I woke up I was still laying down on the floor of the forest, but the sun, well the sun hidden behind the clouds, seemed to be barley raising. When I sat up I looked around and noticed someone had left a jacket over me.

"Ok, what kinda person sees a random girl passed out in the forest, but leaves them there with a jacket!" I said angrily as I stood up, with the help of the tree. "They could've at least called the cops or something!" I said as I began to walk with the jacket draped over my arm.

"Lets see, what happened yesterday? I went to the bonfire thing, someone was watching me, went into the wood, 1st mistake, saw Demitry, Haku, and that Luke character, mutant wolf appeared, ran, passed out… yep that pretty much covers it." I said as I counted them off my fingers.

"Hmm, which was to civilization?" I asked myself as I touched a tree. "This way? Or this way? Maybe that way?" I said pointing at different directions.

"Oh well, I'll just go this way." I said as I began walking in a new direction.

After a few hours of walking, I decided I had been walking in the wrong direction.

I sighed and looked up at the sky, "Hey mom, you think you can help me out here? I mean this forest is like really big, and by the time someone finds me, I might be up there with you. I don't even care what it is, it could be a sign, or bird call or anything. I just don't want to make people worry about me."

Dear diary,

Well this is day one, that I'm lost and I bet Paul's gonna either yell at me or spin me around in a crushing hug when I make it home," I wrote down. "Then uncle Dan probably called the cops, and what not. Hmm I wonder how long Jacob is going to make fun of me for this, then he'll say 'Told you so!' to Embry and Quil then THEY'LL never let me live it down! Oh Jeez, Paul is going to over react and probably never let me out of the house!" I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Then he and I'll get in a big fight, and then other people from school are going to make fun of me too…well I don't really care about them anyways! Jeez I'm starving! Usually I'm never this hungry…did I sleep for more than a day? I doubt it!" I wrote down as I climbed over a fallen tree. "Oh man that reminds me what about school! Wait its like Saturday I think, then what about work! Oh Karla is going to have a field day with this! CRAP its going to start raining soon! Ugh this sucks to another level! Well I guess I'm gonna have to write in you later diary!" I wrote down and closed the notebook, then put it up in my shoulder bag. I looked at the jacket and decided to put it on, just because I didn't feel like carrying it around.

"What time is it?" I asked myself as I brought out my phone. "7:38 pm…September 20th? Ok that's gotta be wrong!" I said thinking back to when the bonfire was. "Wasn't it like on the 15th or something?" I said as I looked down at the little device in my hands. "The battery is almost dead." I muttered. "I guess it has been a few days…but then why has no one found me?" I asked myself as I began walking again. I turned off my phone, and put it back in the shoulder bag.

"Maybe I'm super lost!" I said as I felt a rain drop hit my cheek. "JEEZ! Why the hell did I run so freaking far!" I shouted up at the sky as another rain drop hit me. "Ahh! Stupid mutant wolf thing!" I shouted as more rain drops fell on me. I shoved my shoulder bag under my shirt, and hoodie, so could keep it that much dryer.

After another couple of minutes the rain was now pouring.

"How big is this damn forest?" I muttered as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Why did I have to end up here? I said as I walked through some vegetation. "Why, did I not bring any food with me!" I shouted after I heard my stomach growl.

When it began to get dark, I looked around for a place to spend the night, and to my luck I found a cave thing. Well not really a cave more like a pile of big rocks that had a small opening, just small enough for me to sit under. So I took my seat and hugged my knees to my chest. I got my phone out, turned it on and checked the time. "10:30pm. I wonder what everyone is doing." I said quietly as I turned my phone off and put it back in my shoulder bag. I let my head rest on my knees and closed my eyes, as I let the sound of the rain lull me to sleep.

~~~Back at Dan's house.

"We didn't find her, in our area sir." A police man said to Dan who was talking to another officer.

When Dan turned around he nodded slowly. So far this search party was not going well. They had been looking for Emilia for 4 days now. No one had seen her since the bonfire, and no one had any contact with her either.

When Dan saw his son walking towards him, he quickly rushed over to hear his news.

"We haven't found her, and the rain washed most of her sent away."

"Oh, well keep looking, no one is going to take a break until we find her!" Dan said loudly.

"Dad maybe you should take a nap, or something, you look awful." Paul muttered.

"Did you not hear me? I said no one is going to take a break until we find her." He practically shouted.

"What good is anyone if we are all dropping dead from exhaustion?" Paul shouted back.

"Paul come on, we have to keep looking." Jared said, walking up to him, and dragging him away by the arm.

And so they did...

~~~back at Emilia, at around 12:30 am

It was a few hours later that I woke up to the freezing cold. "God I d-d-don't th-th-think I'll ev-ever g-g-get used to th-this c-c-c-cold!" I said as I brought my knees under my two jackets. 'Hopefully it'll get warmer…and drier…' I thought to myself as I almost fell back asleep, but a sudden twig breaking made me wide awake. I looked out of my temporary cave, into the darkness of the early morning.

"Must've been an animal or something." I said as I curled up into a tighter ball.

It took a few hours for me to fall back asleep but when I did I dreamt of Karla's burgers and fries, and her yummy milk shakes. I was suddenly awaken to the sound of growling. I froze in my place and listened carefully. Then the something growled again and I looked down at my stomach.

"Jeez, I'm starving!" I said as I grabbed my shoulder bag and took out its contents.

My diary,

My phone,

A pencil,

A hair clip,

Lip gloss,

A mint,

My wallet,

My wolf necklace that I got from my birthday party,

Half a pack of gum,

And two granola bars.

"When the heck did I put granola bars in here?" I thought to myself thinking back to the last time I used this bag. It was a few days ago when I had gone to the library to get a book, and I guess I brought these with me.

"Oh well, its ok. They're only a few days old." I said as I put everything away except a granola bar. "Half now, half later." I said as I opened the wrapper and took a small bite. I swear it was the most delicious thin in the world. I had to restrain myself from eating the whole thing now. I mean I've seen enough of those moves where someone is lost and they eat all the food the first few days, then they starve or the rest of the movie. 'Yeah I'm not gonna let that happen to me' I thought to myself as I put up the other half the granola bar, and set out to find La Push again.

September 20

Dear diary,

I haven't my way out yet. Luckily living in a place where it rains most of the time, I have enough water, but my food supply might start running low soon so I better find my way out of this forest soon.

September 21

Dear diary,

I found some berries, I don't know if they're poisonous or, but I guess I'll find out in a bit. Its still the 21st, just later at night, I ate the berries like midafternoon and I feel fine, I don't really know if I'll eat them again, I don't know I just got a bad feeling. Well it's about to start raining, so see you later.

September 28

Dear diary

I think I've been out here for a little over a week. The rain comes and goes, but I might be out of food soon, the berries I found a few days back have been keeping me less hungry, but I ran out of those soon. All I have left is 1 granola bar, a mint and a piece of gum. And I think I might be getting myself even mo-

I growled as I looked down at my pencil whose led had just broken. "Well now how am I supposed to record this stupid point in my life!" I shouted to the skies.

The rest of the day and the few after that were uneventful, it wasn't until like 3 weeks later that I found myself hopelessly laying on the forest floor staring up at the cloudy sky. I was too weak to move anymore, and I had ran out of food a week ago, but I think I drank some bad water from a plant or something, because my stomach was killing me and I was starving.

"Well mom, looks like we'll see each other soon again." I muttered as a cloud lazily drifted by. "What's it like up there mom? Have you seen grandpa, and grandma what about dad? Did you by any chance see spot? He was a good puppy, I hope I see him too…" I muttered as I closed my eyes. "I really hope things are quieter up there, I mean I'm in the middle of the forest and I can still hear people shouting, way…out…here…" I trailed off as it clicked in me.

"They found me!" I said quietly as the tears filled my eyes.

"Come on guys, she wouldn't be way out here!" a familiar voice shouted.

There was a silence then, "I'm going home now! I haven't slept in days, yeah.. I know Dan hasn't slept in week's but…OK!" the person shouted.

'This guy is either crazy, or on the phone. Please let it be the phone!' I thought to myself as I heard a twig snapping a few feet away.

"Help!" I tried to shout, but it came out sounding like a whisper.

I cleared my throat and tried again.

"HELP!" I yelled, this time it sounded like a soft shout.

"Who's there?" the person asked. He sounded really close but I couldn't see him.

"Over here…Please help…" I trailed off. Almost all my energy was now gone. I was fighting myself to stay awake as a guy suddenly jumped from behind the bushes.

It was Embry.

I smiled at him as the tears ran down my cheeks.

He looked completely flabbergasted, then he looked like the happiest guy on the world.

"Emilia!" he shouted and ran over to my side. "Oh my goodness! I uh- uh-! Where have you been?" he shouted. "Wait dumb question, uh are you- well of course you're not alright, but oh what do I do, what do I do!" he shouted as he looked around and grabbed his hair.

I brought my hand up to his mouth and covered it. "Call for help." I tried to say, but I ended up mouthing it instead.

"Ok, yeah I'll do that! Uh… lets see… WHAT?" he shouted.

I gave him a confused look,

"I don't have any signal here…" he said as he stood up. I could tell he was beginning to calm down a little bit. "Uh, wait here, ok don't move." He said backing away from me.

I gave him a REALLY look and he chuckled.

"On death's door, and yet you can still give me that look." He said and walked past the bushes again.

"One bar…Two bars…NO BARS! Ok three bars here's good enough!" I heard him shout.

I rolled my eyes as another wave of pain hit my stomach. I shut my eyes and tried to ignore it, but let me tell you it isn't easy.

"Jacob?...YEAH I FOUND HER!" I heard Embry yell. "About 16 miles from the main road to the east, almost straight ahead…yeah just call our names…ok hurry up she looks bad…ok bye." I heard him say, as the pain lessened a little, then suddenly he jumped back over the bushes and was next to me in an instant.

"Come Emilia, just hold on a little longer." He said and grabbed my hand. His hand felt so warm, and that's when I noticed I was freezing cold.

"Are you cold? Here take off those jackets, they're wet. The cold and the wet do not mix well." He said with a soft chuckle as he unzipped my two damp jackets. He looked at me for a second with a shocked face before he took off his, backpack, then his hoodie and put it on me. Oh boy did I feel warm! I smiled with pleasure at the warmth, and suddenly my stomach growled, really loud.

"Yeah I bet you're hungry, you've been out here for a few weeks now." He said as he grabbed his backpack and brought out a small bag, with a few grapes. "I don't know if you're supposed to eat this yet, but I'd rather you not die, now." He said as he popped one into my mouth.

I slowly bit into it, enjoying and savoring the delicious taste of the juice. Before I knew it, it was gone. Embry gave me the rest of the grapes, and I smiled up at him. He gave me a worried look before he quickly put his backpack on.

"I don't feel right just sitting here. Do you mind if I carry you until we meet them?" he asked me.

I smiled up at him and nodded a little.

He gently picked me up, bridal style. "Sorry if this isn't the smoothest rides." He said as I laughed internally. I rested my head on his chest as he began walking who knows where.

"Embry," I whispered after a few minutes of silent walking.

"Yeah, do you feel ok? Should I put you down?" he asked as he stopped walking.

I slowly shook my head, and he continued walking. "I just want to say thank you for finding me." I said quietly.

"What are you talking about? Of course we would find you. Dan's been worried sick!" he said as it hit me what he said earlier.

"Wait how long have I been missing?" I asked as my voiced cracked. What I wouldn't do for some water.

"Oh, uh you just a few weeks." I muttered.

I was about to ask him exactly how long I was missing, but a wave of dizziness hit me, and I lost all control of my body. I was now hanging limply in Embry's arms, just barely able to hang onto consciousness.

I heard people shouting but it sounded so far away, and so slow.

"Emilia hang on!" I heard Embry shout. I knew he was right next to me, but he sounded far away too.

"We're over here!" I heard Embry shout.

I looked up at him, and noticed how slow everything was going. It was way too weird to be normal.

"Hurry!" Embry shouted, sounding slow.

I turned my head and saw people running through the vegetation. There was Jacob, Quil, Paul, Sam, Jared, three men who looked like medics or something, and running in front of them all was Dan.

I saw the medics shout something, but I couldn't hear, and Embry put me down. I think it was fast, but everything was going slow, so I couldn't tell.

I looked up at him, and tried to raise my arm give him the thumbs up, but I couldn't feel my arm, actually I couldn't feel anything. I looked over and saw that everyone was watching as the medics finally made it to me. They checked my pulse, opened one of my eyes, they did a lot of things to me, then they finally lifted me up on a stretcher thing and began carrying me away.

As we moved my vision began to fade, and dark spots started to appear. But just as everything went black I saw Demitry looking at me worriedly from behind a tree. I tried to smile at him but I blacked out.

* * *

><p>And that's that for now. Yes I know I took waaaaaay too long to update this and I really do apologize for the wait, but please forgive me i had to rewrite this story twice because my stupid computer deleted it!. I know there are going to be a bunch of mistakes so please tell me if I messed something up so I can fix it and make reading this better for everyone. Please review and tell m if your too mad at me, or if it's good, or bad. I'll try to update soon, but I cant really say for sure when I will, but for sure reiews make me write faster!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I've missed you all so much! I wont take up too much time up here but there is some very important info at the bottom, please take some time to read!

When I 'woke up', and I put air quotes for woke up because I wasn't fully awake I could just hear things going on around me, I heard a really annoying beeping sound next to me, and a continuous dripping sound. I still felt really tired and a little sick to my stomach. My head, was throbbing and my lower body felt numb.

I stayed like that, eyes closed and not moving, for a while until I heard another person enter the room.

I forced my eyes to open but the sudden flash of light momentarily blinded me, so I closed them just as quick as I had opened them.

A few seconds later I slowly opened my eyes and looked over to where I heard the footsteps and saw a man in the standard doctor uniform writing something down on a clipboard and looking at the machine next to me.

"Uh, excuse me." I whispered.

The doctor looked at me a little startled. He had brown hair, and black eyes, and seemed to be in his late thirties.

"It's nice to see you're alive, Miss Lahote. I'm Dr. Gibson." He said as he walked next to me and sat down on a rolling stool.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Ah, well my head hurts, I feel numb from my waist down, and I feel like throwing up." I said and adjusted myself so I was sitting up.

"The head ache, and nausea might be side effects from the medication, and the numb feeling is from staying in bed for the last two weeks." He said and wrote something down on the clipboard.

"Oh, could you tell me what happened?" I asked and he chuckled.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." He said.

"You go first?" I asked.

"Well let's see you came in about a two weeks ago, very sick by the way, we thought you wouldn't make it." He said as I felt my stomach drop.

"Yes, we couldn't tell what was wrong with you, until we did some blood test. It seemed you had a large amount of poison in your system." He said and looked over his glasses to look at my confused face.

"Poison? From where?" I asked.

"That's what we would like to know. Did you drink anything strange, eat anything that you thought was weird, or did you get any type of bug bites that you remember?" He asked as he got his clipboard ready.

"Um, well I ate my granola bars, a mint, and a pack of gum. I drank only what would fall into my hands when it rained and I don't remember bug bites." I said trying to think back to those few weeks in the forest.

"Is there anything else? Please this is very critical to know." He asked.

"No I don't...oh yeah there were some berries I found out in the forest, but I didn't feel anything wrong with me then." I said as I looked for a cup of water.

"Berries? Do happen to remember what they looked like?" He asked.

"Um, well they were red, and had a large black spot at the tip. Uh can I have some water? I feel like I swallowed a desert." I said, as I looked at the wide eyed doctor.

"Is there a problem?" I asked as he looked down at his clipboard and then back at me.

"I'll be right back please don't move around too much." He said as he stood up and walked out of the room, leaving me staring after him.

"What about my water?" I asked myself as I frowned at the door.

I waited for what felt like hours before some doctors and nurses came in.

"Here you go a glass of water." A female doctor said and handed me a cup.

"Oh thanks!" I said as I downed the whole glass. "That was refreshing!"

"Excuse me miss, could this be the berries you ate?" The doctor said and showed me a picture of some berries.

"Hmm, yeah those are it!" I said as she took my glass.

All the doctors just looked at each other weirdly.

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

"Well this is most unusual, miss Lahote. See these berries are called rosary peas." Doctor Gibson said to me.

"Oh...so what?" I said, not really bothered.

"Well they are one of the world's most poisonous berries." Another doctor said.

"Oh, that sounds bad...but wait if they really are that poisonous why aren't I dead?" I asked as I felt my stomach tighten.

"Well, that's what we want to know. Why are you alive? Why didn't the berries take your life? Is there possibly anything that you ate that could've stopped the berries?" Dr. Gibson said with a small glare at me.

"Don't be silly, Gibson. There is no known cure or antidote for that poison." One of the female doctors said.

"Right of course..." He trailed off.

'I have a bad feeling about him.' I thought to myself.

"Um is any of my family here?" I asked.

"Yes, well actually your uncle, cousin, and 6 other people. All for you," The female doctor said. "But they cannot come in just yet. We have to do a couple of tests first." She said as two big male nurses came in.

"It shouldn't take more than a couple of hours, at most." Dr. Gibson said as the male nurses began to roll my bed out of my room.

"Well then let's get this done with." I muttered as they rolled me away into another white room full of machines, and someone suddenly put an air mask over my nose and mouth.

"Just take a few deeps breaths, and you'll be ok." I heard a voice say from far away.

I did what I was told, and suddenly everything seemed to fade into darkness.

8 hours later~~~

When I opened my eyes I felt my numb brain begin to wake up. "What the hell?" I muttered weakly.

I tried to sit up but my entire body felt as if it was being pushed down by boulders.

"Please don't move around, miss Lahote, the anesthesia still hasn't worn off!" A nurse said and gently placed a cold hand on my shoulder.

I reluctantly let myself be push back into the bed. "What happened?" I asked as I looked around. I had around six needles sticking out of my arm all connected to little tubes that frustrated me if I tried to follow them, and an itchy blanket covering me.

"They finished with your tests and brought you back to your room." The nurse said as she pressed a few buttons on the machine next to my bed.

"Oh, um what time is it?" I asked as I began to regain some senses in my fingers.

"4:30 in the morning, it is the 20th of November." She said as she looked at her wrist watch.

"Geez! Has it really been that long? I got lost on the, what was it? I don't know it was a few days after Bella's birthday, but when? When?!" I said freaking out.

"Please calm down, ma'am! According to police records you were set as missing on September 15th."

I did the quick math in my head, and practically shouted in shock.

"I've been missing for two months?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well technically...yes." she said as tears formed at the corners of my eyes.

"Where's my family?" I asked quietly.

"Your uncle and cousin were allowed to stay, but all your other friends had to leave." She said as we heard a knock on the door. The nurse walked over to answer it.

"Hello doctor. Yes she has woken up. She was asking a few questions." The nurse said as she opened the door all the way and let doctor Gibson walk in.

"Well good morning Miss Lahote!" Dr. Gibson said as he walked over to my bed.

"Uh, good morning," I said quietly.

"Well I have some good news to tell you. According to the test results most of the poison in your system has been removed, thanks to antibiotics and luck." He said as he looked down at his clipboard.

"Oh, well that is good news!" I said as I got a warm feeling in my stomach.

"Yes, we will need for you to stay here for another week or less depending on your health, and then you'll be able to go home!" He said.

"Really?" I asked happily.

"Really, really!" He said "Now I think you need to get some rest Miss Lahote." He said as he began to walk away.

"Wait!" I called out. "Can I see my family please?" I asked.

The doctor gave me a debated look before he sighed.

"Very well then, I'll get someone to send them in." He said and walked out, the nurse right behind him.

When I heard the door click shut, I felt like jumping out of the bed and dancing around in happiness, but I knew that wouldn't be happening any time soon. I was so excited that I finally got to see Dan, and Paul again, after months of no contact, that I didn't notice a shadow moving outside of my window.

What felt like an eternity later, I heard the door click open again. I quickly pretended to be asleep, as I heard two pairs of feet walking towards me.

"She looks better now." I heard the familiar deep voice say.

"But not as good as before she went missing..." Dan's husky voice said.

I slowly let my eyes flutter open and when I looked at them I felt something inside me click, and suddenly tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"Shh, Shh, Shh, come on sweety don't cry. It's just us!" Dan said as he walked over to me on my left.

But hearing that made me cry a little bit harder.

"I-I-I'm s-so sorry uncle!" I said as he walked over and gave me a hug. Paul just stayed by my feet.

"It's not your fault, calm down, calm down." He said soothingly.

After a few minutes, I controlled my sobs.

"I am really sorry uncle Dan." I said again, with a small hiccup.

"It's not your fault Emilia. Really its not. No one is to blame here." He said soothingly, as he sat on a chair next to my bed. "Don't you have anything to say to your cousin Paul?" Dan said to Paul who was looking at anything but me.

"Not at this moment." He muttered, and looked out the window.

"Paul!" Dan said sternly.

"What?!" Paul exclaimed and glared at his dad.

"It's ok Dan. He doesn't have to say anything to me, but I do have a few things to say to you, Paul." I said as he avoided my gaze.

"What?" He mumbled.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to-"

"Yes I do have to apologize." I said cutting him off. "I have to apologize for making you and Dan worry, for not finding my way out of the forest fast enough, for not being able to cook for you guys!" I said which earned me a small chuckle from him.

"I bet you guys had fun making food without me!" I said and Dan and I chuckled.

"I don't understand why you both are laughing..." Paul said, though he was hiding a grin.

"What do you mean?" I asked as he looked out the window again, with a scowl in his face.

"This isn't a laughing matter!" He said. "You could've never been found! Or you fallen off a cliff or, or been attacked by a wild animal!" He shouted. "You could've died..." He said and looked at me with such a sad face.

"But I didn't." I stated.

"But you could've!" He argued back.

"But I didn't!" I said again.

"You don't even understand!" He said as he gripped the edge of my bed.

"Paul you're the one doesn't understand. Could've was in the past, and this is right now! I'm alive, I'm safe...ish, and I am recovering! Not only that but the doctors said I'd be able to come home in a few days. Everything is ok!" I said trying to reason with him.

He stayed quiet, and hesitantly walked over to my other side where he grabbed my hand on sat on his knees.

"Why do you always argue with me?" He asked.

"Because you taught me to be this way." I said with a small smile.

He let his head rest in my lap.

"Welcome home cousin." He said quietly.

Dan and Paul stayed the rest of the night, er well early morning with me, and in the afternoon left to change and take a bath.

Later that day.

It was around 1:30 in the afternoon when I got three more familiar visitors.

"Jacob! Embry! Quil!" I said as my three best friends walked in each holding balloons a stuffed animals and Embry was holding a vase full of daisies.

"Hey Emilia, how are you feeling?" Quil asked as they left their presents on the table in front of my bed.

"Eh, I've felt better. So what brings you guys here?" I asked playfully.

"Oh you know, we just came to make fun of a little moron who got lost in the forest for months. You know the usual." Jacob said as he sat down on a chair to my left. Quil sat on my right and Embry stood in front of the bed.

I sat up and crossed my legs.

"Very funny you jerk!" I said and glared at him.

"Well its true! You had everyone worried, all because you wandered into that forest. You know you had most of the reservation searching for you. You were in the papers, the news channels, they had your face on many billboards, all over Washington!" Jacob said as I stared at him wide eyed.

"Seriously?" I asked shocked.

"Yep, everybody was worried stiff about you." Embry said as shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"You can sit on my bed," I offered as I crossed my legs to make room for him.

He smiled at me and quickly took his seat.

"So what's been going on guys? Besides the obvious." I asked

"Well other than you getting lost nothing has changed too much. Well if it has we all haven't noticed, we've all been kinda busy..." Embry said.

"Oh, well sorry to have made you all worry." I said and suddenly Jacob patted my head.

"I your sorry for making us worry? You're so silly!" He said.

I raised an eye brow at him, and he smiled bigger at me.

"Dude, we're your friends." He said emphasizing 'your' "It's pretty much our job to worry about you! When we met when we were like 4 or something like that, you " He said, suddenly messing up my hair. "Stop crying and maybe you should clean up your snot nose!" He said. That's when I noticed tears were falling down my cheeks, and snot

"What? Kyle's gone? Gone where?" I asked a bit shocked.

"I don't know, he ran away about a week after you disappeared." Karla said sadly.

"Oh Karla, as soon as I leave this hospital, I will make a search party and we will find him!" I said determined.

"Thank you Emilia, but we've been looking for him, just as hard as we were looking for you." She said patting my back.

"Well, then we'll look harder than before." I said, but Karla just gave me a sad look.

"Well, um, since I was gone for so long does that mean I'm fired...?" I said trying to change the conversation.

"What? You're still worried about how job? Maybe you should concentrate on getting better!" She said, and I could literally see the sadness wash away from her face.

"Well it took me forever to actually get the job. I don't want to lose it over this. So do I still have a job or do I have to go job hunting again?" I asked and she chuckled softly.

"You are so weird! Yeah you still have a job, but take your time getting better before you come back, I don't need you getting my customers sick." She said and I rolled my eyes playfully.

We talked for half an hour, but then Karla had to leave.

During the rest of the day I had a few more visitors including Paul Sam, Jared but they only stayed for like five minutes. Five awkward minutes of Paul fussing over everything. I don't think he likes hospitals.

Later Charlie, Bella's dad and Billy, Jacobs dad came. We talked for twenty minutes, but then they left.

Kim and Jared came and we talked for an hour or so. Well Kim and I talked Jared just stood there awkwardly.

By the time they left visiting hours were over and I was alone in my hospital bed looking at all the presents everyone had brought.

Paul and Dan had brought me a get well card, a lot of stuffed animals, a chocolate bar, and my cell phone with headphones. Sam Paul and Jared brought me a gift basket full of candy's, and a stuffed wolf toy. Charlie and Billy brought me a little stuffed frog thing that danced to the Macarena when you pressed the button on his foot, and a vase full of beautiful, and colorful daisies.

Kim had gotten me a huge teddy bear with balloons tied to its paw, a box of my favorite candies, and a vase of tulips.

I sighed, closed my eyes and prepared to go to sleep, well that is until I heard my window slowly creaking open. Slowly I opened my eyes, not all the way but enough to see who was in my room.

It was too dark to see details but the silhouette most likely belonged to a guy. He turned around and I heard him place something on the table.

I took this opportunity to quickly turn on the bed side lamp.

The stranger froze in place, and I sat up. He had on a black beanie a black shirt, and dark blue pants.

"Turn around." I ordered.

The person chuckled, "Do you really think you're in a position to be ordering someone around?" The guy said and I immediately recognized his voice.

"Demitry?" I gasped as he turned around.

"Hello Emilia, how are you feeling?" He asked me.

"I'm...I'm fine...what are you-" "What am I doing here? Simple I came to say hello and see how you're doing. Though I had thought you were sleeping." He muttered the last part.

"How did you get in here I thought we were on the top floor." I stated.

"Emilia you are on the one and only floor in this hospital." Demitry said with a chuckle as he took a step towards my bed. That's about when I noticed his normal liquid gold eyes, had changed to a dark, dark red. They almost seemed black.

"H-hey, what's up with your eyes?" I asked as he froze in his spot.

"What's wrong with them?" He asked with a little glare and a tilt of his head.

"Well they seem a bit...black...?" I said, and his eyes widened in shock.

He quickly turned to face the window, and put one foot on the ledge as if he was about to jump out.

"Where are you going?" I asked and he very slowly looked back at me over his shoulder.

"I'll be back later, just get some rest. I know you must be tired." He said and a sudden wave of sleepiness overcame me. As my eyes began to shut, I heard him say something but I couldn't understand what it was. Before I could ask him what it was he said sleep took me away from reality.

When I some up the next morning, there was a nurse checking on the machine next to my bed.

"Hey nurse could you help me, I want to use the bathroom." I said as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Very well," She said as she put her clipboard down and helped me sit up.

When she helped me stand up, my legs might as well not have been underneath me. I swear they felt like j-ello or noodles. Well after a few minutes I regained some feeling in them and, with the help of the nurse, I was able to do my...ahem... morning duties.

As we were walking back to my bed we passed the Windows and I noticed how pretty and small the town looked from here. Though the top of the green trees did get in the way a bit, they did not take away from the picturesque view. And that's about when it hit me.

"Excuse me nurse. Um how is it possible to have such a pretty view if we are on the first floor?" I asked, and she gave me a curious look.

"Miss Lahote, um...we're on the fourth floor of the hospital." The nurse said as she helped me sit down.

"But...that's not possible...he came in through the window..." I muttered to myself.

"Excuse me? Did you say someone climbed in through your window?" She asked a bit shocked.

"What, uh...no! That would be crazy!" I said as I laid back down.

She raised an eye brow at me and I smiled sheepishly back at her.

"Well if you need anything, please just call one of us." She said and walked out of my room.

The rest of the day I spent thinking about how it was possible for someone to climb into my hospital room, and then jump out without dying, but no matter how hard I thought no logical thoughts came to mind except maybe a ladder, but then wouldn't someone notice a forty foot ladder at a hospital. There were no trees near my window, and I doubt anyone would use a crane just to get to my window. If this were all true then it was not humanly possible to do it.

What if he wasn't human?

Dun dun daaaaaaaaaan! So that's chapter 8! Guys I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so soooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I feel so horrible for doing this to you all, and I know this chapter doesn't really make up for the inconvenience, but I now have permission to use my mom's laptop to try and make more chapters. And for those who don't believe that it takes this long to repair a computer, then you're most likely right, see my mom is still pissed at my sister so she doesn't want it to be repaired, joyful I know, but at least I have a place to write now. Its better than nothing right? RIGHT!? Lol anyways this chapter wasn't all that good to me, but at least you all know what happened, and at least you know I am not dead! I'll try to update as soon as I can but please don't hate me if I don't get the next chapter out soon!

IMPORTANT!

Choose either A) or B) in a review or pm (I don't really care how, I just need some help deciding this)

A) should I make shorter chapters more frequently

B) longer more detailed chapters in a bit longer period of time

Also reviews and feedback always help make me write faster, and help me to improve my writing.

For those of you who are reading Azalea's and Embers, im sorry but that update will take some more time! Please forgive me!


	9. Chapter 9

8 days later I was released from the hospital, and boy oh boy was I happy to have leave! I swear that nasty hospital smell would've driven me insane! I would take the smell of a pine forest over the smell of the disinfectant hospital any day.  
>It was early in the morning when Dan came to take me home. He had come with Karla instead of Paul because he was busy doing who knows what, but that was fine. I was seated in a wheel chair filling out some release forms in the lobby of the hospital, when doctor Gibson walked up to me.<br>"Well you're looking well Miss Lahote." He said as I looked up.  
>"Oh, Dr. Gibson. I feel a lot better now thank you." I said with a polite smile and a nod.<br>"Well let's just hope you don't come across any more trouble in the future." He smiled, though it kinda creeped me out.  
>"Yeah, I'll make sure to stay away from strange berries." I said jokingly, as I continued to fill out the forms. From my peripheral vision I saw Dr. Gibson walk over to Dan and Karla who were talking to each other. Sadly they were out of my hearing range so I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but I'm pretty sure it was about my medications it something.<br>When I finished the forms I gave it to the lady at the desk, and she called over my uncle.  
>"Ok, Miss Lahote you're all set to go! You can leave the wheel chair here." she said with a small smile. Uncle Dan helped me up, and I almost fell over. Though I had been walking around in my room, my legs still felt like jello. After a couple of minutes I regained some senses and was able to walk around a little better.<br>Although I was dressed in some thick pants, warm fuzzy boots and white sweater, when we walked nothing could have prepared me for the cold, reaching past my skin to my bones.  
>"I-i-i-its f-f-freezing!" I said as rubbed my arms.<br>"Well what do you expect? It's November!" Karla said happily, and patted my back.  
>"Well let's just get to the car." Dan said as he ushered us a very familiar car.<br>"Dan isn't this-" "Your car? Yup." He said cutting me off.

"Wait that means-" "Your sister is in La Push, yes." Karla said cutting me off again.  
>I would've started jumping with joy, if it hadn't been for the gust of wind that suddenly blew at us.<br>"L-l-lets g-get going..." I trailed off as I practically ran to the car door.  
>Both Dan and Karla chuckled at me. Dan unlocked the doors, and walked around to the driver side as Karla sat in the passenger seat.<br>The ride home was a quiet one, except for the radio the Dan had turned on a couple of minutes ago.  
>"So...uh uncle Dan, what hospital was that?" I asked breaking the silence.<br>"It was the university of Washington Medical center." Dan said.  
>"Woah, that's a four hour drive from La Push." I said as I let the warm air hit me.<br>"Yup so you'd better thank all your friends for coming to visiting you." Dan said as I nodded my head.  
>"Of course I will." I said.<br>Half an hour later and the sun was just about to begin rising. I let my head rest on the cold window, and I stared at the dark landscape. Before I knew sleep had overcome me.

Dream land~~~  
>I was walking alone at an unfamiliar beach at night. The waves were gently washing up to my feet and shivered. Though the air was humid and warm, the little waves felt like ice water. I looked out towards the ocean, which seemed to go out forever, then I looked inland. It also seemed to go on forever, without a single tree or sand dune in sight, only flat land.<br>As I thought of moving away from the water I heard a little giggle from up ahead. I looked up and saw silhouette of child a few meters away from me. The child was looking out to the horizon pointing and laughing. I quickly walked over, and noticed with the light of the full moon, that it was a girl, no older than maybe four years old.  
>"Excuse me, are you lost little girl?" I said.<br>She ignored me, and continued laughing and pointing. I raised an eye brow, and moved to tap her shoulder.  
>The moment my hand touched her shoulder a shock was sent through my body. The shock was so powerful it sent me flying back a few feet behind her. When I landed on my back and the air was knocked out of my lungs. I laid there gasping for breath that would not come to me. Past the wheezing and gasping I could hear the girl laughing hysterically.<br>After a moment I was able calm down enough so that I could sit up with the help of my elbows. "What the hell?" I said as I rubbed my head. The girl was still laughing hysterically, and pointing out into the ocean. I glared at her and stood up. Though my legs felt my numb, I walked behind her.  
>I was about to ask her what she was looking at, but that's when I heard the soft splashes, and whining finding from the far off into the ocean. I looked over and saw...well I don't really know what they were. The looked like dogs, really big dogs splashing around.<br>I looked on horrified, as I noticed they were fighting what looked like people.  
>The girl in front of me suddenly stopped laughing and slowly looked at me over her shoulder, with an evil look in her eye.<br>I took a step back, and were I expected to find solid land, my foot found air. I looked back and saw that we were no longer at the beach, but a cliff. I looked back to where the girl should've been but in her place was a man holding a baby wrapped in blankets. The man had black hair and liquid gold eyes. On either side of him were two little boys each holding on to the man's pants. They were twins, both with jet black hair brown eyes and same facial structures. They were all standing in front of a forest.  
>"Fabian, stay here with your brother, I will be back later." The man said and both children's head snapped up to him.<br>"Ok dad but where are you going?" The one on the left said.  
>"I must find your mother." The man said as he walked towards me.<br>"But what about her?!" The other one said and pointed to the baby in his arms.  
>The man looked out to the horizon silently. "Can I trust you with my daughter, and sons Daniel?" The man spoke and suddenly a man walked out from the shadows of the forest. He seemed really familiar, but I couldn't place exactly where I knew him.<br>"You know you can. I will always be here for your family, but don't ask me for favors for you." The man said as he patted the young boys head and walked over to this Ren guy.  
>Ren looked down at his daughter and smiled sadly.<br>"Take care of them for me. I'll be back with Nicky later." He said as he handed the baby to Daniel. The moment the baby left Ren's arms the world began to shake.  
>I tried to steady myself but the shaking did not stop, as a matter of fact it got worse. I fell on my knees and a blood curling scream could suddenly be heard from the bottom of the cliff. I peeked over the edge and almost screamed. At the bottom where the ocean should have been, was a pile of human corpse set on fire. The screaming got louder, and I quickly covered my ears. Suddenly the earth beneath me was gone and I was sent flying to the pile. I screamed and covered my face. Before I burnt to a crisp, I felt two hands grab my shoulders and began to shake me.<br>End dreamland~~~

"Emilia! Emilia! Wake up!" Karla's worried voice shouted at me. I quickly opened my eyes and sat up.  
>"Woah! Calm down!" She said as she pushed my shoulders back down.<br>I looked around frantically, searching for the fire, or the corpse, but luckily none were in sight.  
>"Where am I?" I asked as I tried to get my heart to calm down.<br>"You're home, Emilia." Karla said soothingly as she brushed my hair back with her hand.  
>"Home? But I don't remember...coming in." I said as I looked around. I was back in my room. By the color of the sun light hitting illuminating my room, I could tell it was pretty late and the sun was about to set.<br>"Of course you don't darling. You slept the whole ride here and the whole day." She said.  
>"Oh..." I said as tried to think back to my dream. Though the more I tried to remember the more I forgot.<br>"Where are Dan, and Paul?" I asked as I gave up on remembering.  
>"Dan went to town to buy dinner. And Paul, well he's been gone all day." Karla said as I tried to sit up. "So are you feeling better Emilia?" She asked me.<br>"Uh, yeah lots. I'm just happy I'm out of that nasty hospital." I said with a smile.  
>She was about to reply, when we heard the front door open and slam close.<br>"I think Dan is home." Karla said as she stood up.  
>Then we heard the quick and loud stomping from the stairs.<br>"I don't think its Dan." I said as the stomping quieted down as they walked near my door.

There was a quiet knock on my door a few moments later.

"Come in." I said and the door opened. Pauls' head popped in a few moments later.

"Welcome home." He said though he didn't enter my room.

"Well hi to you too." I said with a chuckle.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked as he opened the door a bit more.

"Yeah, better here than at that hospital." I muttered.

"Well ok then. If you need anything just shout, I'll be in my room." He said as he walked away and closed the door behind him.

"Well then, I think it's time for some more sleep." Karla said

"But I've been sleeping all day! Can I call some friends or something?" I said.

"The doctor said you need to get some rest in order to get better." She said as she reached in her purse for something.

"But Karla I-" she cut me off by shoving my phone in front of my face.

"I know, I know, you're not even tired." She said with a lopsided smile.

"Thank you Karla!" I said happily as I grabbed my phone and opened it up. It was fully charged and I had 50 text messages.

I opened the list and most of them were from Jacob, Quil, Embry, or Kim. I had an occasional message from friends from school or from Paul.

Most of the messages said things like "hope you feel better! :)" or "Get well soon! Miss you lots."

Then I had the ones from Jake Quil and Embry , "Hope you learned your lesson! :P" or "You would be the one to get lost in the forest! See you soon." And my personal favorite "I bet most of the time you were lost you were just walking in one big circle. Silly Mia, with your bad sense of direction." I laughed at most of them and when I finally I got the newest messages, I chuckled because they were almost all the same question. "When are you getting home?"

I replied to almost all of them that I was home. A few minutes later I got a text message that quickly reminded me why I was so excited to be coming home.

Hey sis! Are you awake yet?

-Sophia

"Oh my goodness Karla where are my siblings?!" I practically shouted as jumped up and ran to the door.

"Wait Emilia! You're supposed to be resting!" Karla shouted as I ran down stairs.

"Sophia! Alexandria! Tommy! Johnny" I shouted as I ran around the house, but when I didn't hear a response I stopped running.

"Hey where are you guys?" I shouted as I ran outside.

"Emilia!" I heard someone shout from inside the house. I quickly ran back inside only to be greeted Paul and Karla at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where are they?" I asked a little breathless.

"They went out with Dan." Karla said as Paul crossed his arms.

"You're supposed to be resting." He said, while I rolled my eyes.

"I feel fine." I said as I walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Emilia, why do you have to be so hard headed." He said as Karla joined me on the couch.

"Don't know. I was just born like that. But don't be one judge, I mean anyone who knew you and me would say that more hardheaded, and you have a temper problem, isn't that right Karla?" I said as I looked at the woman next to me.

"Hey don't be bring me into your fights, I'm just here to watch over you two." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm old enough to take care of myself." Paul said as he glared at us both.

"What are you talking about? You're only a year older than I am." I said as I raised an eye brow.

He glared at me, and took his seat on the other couch. "Whatever." He said as I grabbed the remote control and flipped the TV on.

As we were watching TV, my eyes got heavy and I took a nice, dreamless sleep.

I was woken up about an hour later to the smell of something burning, and blaring smoke alarm. I quickly shot up from the couch and ran to the kitchen where the smoke was so dark I couldn't even see who was cooking. I quickly pushed the person away from the stove, then I ran over to the window and quickly opened it. The smoke poured out from there and I heard people coughing behind me.

"What the hell was that?" I heard Paul shout in between some coughing. "You were just supposed to be boiling water!" Paul shouted, and uncle Dan opened the back door to let some smoke out.

"That's what I did!" I heard a female voice shout back. I covered my mouth and nose with my shirt and walked back into the kitchen, where the smoke had mostly cleared.

"What did you do Paul?" I asked as I walked over to his giant frame.

"I didn't do anything! It was her." He said and pointed to a girl with her hand on her hips, and glaring with brilliant green eyes. Her bright red hair was pulled to a side ponytail and her white turtle neck sweater had black spots.

"Sophia?" I asked, and the girl smiled at me.

"Hey sis, what have you been up to?" Sophia said with a smile to me. I quickly ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Sophia! I've missed you so much! Where is everyone?" I asked as I stepped back from our little hug. I looked around expecting to find three kids running up to me.

"Well the kids had to stay home, Alex wouldn't let them come. He didn't even tell them what happened." Sophia said as we walked to the living room.

"Why?" I asked as we took our seats in the couch.

"Well I'm not really sure, but I found out about you, on accident. Alex wasn't home, and your uncle called and told me. When I asked Alex about it he simply shrugged his shoulders and said it slipped his mind." She said as my anger built up inside me.

"What a jerk! What's his problem?! He acts as if he doesn't want us to keep in contact!" I said angrily.

"Yeah seems like it, doesn't it." Sophia muttered.

We talked for a while before Paul showed up and leaned on the wall.

"So, I don't mean to be rushing you two, but I'm hungry." Paul said and I heard Sophia kinda growl.

"Well then if you're hungry, then make your lazy ass self, something to eat." She snapped with a cold glare.

Paul glared back and said, "I wasn't talking to you leprechaun! And at least I can cook better than you!" Paul argued back.

"What?!" Sophia screeched "I am not a leprechaun, you stupid steroid using freak!" she shouted back.

Paul was about to shout back, but I quickly intervened. "Children, children! That's enough. It's around dinner time, I should start cooking anyways." I said as I walked past Sophia, and Paul, and made my way towards the kitchen, which still smelled of smoke.

I quickly made a simple dinner, and we all ate in peace. Afterwards as we all cleaned the kitchen Sophia asked me where she would be sleeping.

"Well I think there's a dog house out back." Paul said with a wicked grin.

"It's good that you know where you're sleeping, but I was asking for myself." Sophia said with an equally wicked grin. Paul glared at her and they began arguing again.

'I wonder if this is what uncle Dan has to go through.' I thought to myself with a chuckle. Suddenly we heard a loud wolf howl come from somewhere near the house.

"Was that a real wolf?!" Sophia asked as Paul suddenly shot off like a rocket out the back door.

"What's his deal?" Sophia said as I shrugged my shoulders.

Sophia spent the rest of weekend with us and left for the airport on Sunday evening. The rest of the month I pretty much spent all my time at home trying to "recover" though I felt better than I had in a while.

Well after another week I was finally able to go back to school, and was greeted happily by my peers. I was only in school for three days when one of the most awkward things happened. I was asked out.

I was walking to class with Kim and Embry when Fred, my chemistry partner, walked up to me.

"Hey Freddy, what's up?" I asked as he gave me a small smile and a nod.

"Hey Emilia, um I-I was just wondering, even though you just came back and all I was wondering if…if maybe you'd like to m-maybe go to a movie with me?" he asked, stuttering over his words.

I looked at him a bit shocked. When I didn't answer right away I felt Kim gently shove my shoulder.

"Uh, um…"

"She'd love to Fred! How about this Friday?" Kim said for me.

"Oh, cool! I'll pick you up at around 7 see you then!" he said and walked away with a big smile on his face.

"Kim!" I said surprised. "Why did you say that?" I said as she smiled deviously.

"Well you've been talking about wanting a boyfriend, and well I thought this was the perfect opportunity!" she said happily.

"What if I was busy this Friday!" I said as I followed her to her locker, Embry following right behind.

"Well now you have a valid reason to clear your schedule!" Kim said "Right Embry?" she said asking him.

"Well-" he started but I cut him off.

"Oh don't tell me you agree with her!" I said as I looked at him.

"Well you see-"

"Embry you know this is a good idea!" Kim said.

"You know it's not!"

"It is!"

"It's not!"

"Emilia please, just do it!" Kim pleaded.

"Why?" I asked exasperated.

"You said you wanted a boyfriend, I was just doing what a good friend would do!" she said happily.

"What do you think Embry? Should I go out with him or should I not?" I asked Embry who was leaning on the locker.

He sighed and looked at me in the eyes, "I think you should do whatever you think is right. Go out with him, or don't, it's up to you." He said with a crooked smile. I gave him a weird look and he sighed again "I'll see you guys later." He said as he walked away.

Both Kim and I looked at him as he walked away.

"Eh, must be having a rough day." Kim said as she looked back at me.

"I guess." I muttered

The rest of the week went by like a blur and before I knew it, it was Friday after school, and Kim was at my house helping me decide what I should wear.

"How about this?" she asked she pulled out a red and black dress.

"To the movies?" I asked as watched from my bed.

"True…Oh what about this?" she said as she dropped the dress and pulled out a v-neck t-shirt, and knee length pencil skirt.

"I'm going to the movies not church!" I said as flipped over onto my back.

"Well then help me out here! This is too elegant, this is too casual, this is too formal, and I don't even want to know what this is!" she said as she brought out a white lacy poofy dress with a bonnet.

"Halloween last year…" I muttered, "Though I don't know why its here…"

She let out a breath of frustration and walked over to the bed to take a seat next to me.

"Do you have any clue as to what to wear?" she asked as rolled off my bed. Landing on my knees and hands I crawled to my closet then stood up and reached for my comfortable blue jeans, and gray t-shirt that said 'Convers Chuck Taylors all-star.'

"This is what I would wear." I said as I walked back to the bed. Kim was glaring at me slightly. "What?" I asked

"You could've made your own outfit! Why didn't you?" she asked as I grinned at her.

"Because I like messing with you, also I'd be too nervous to do this alone." I said as I grabbed a towel and some underwear. "I'm going to take a shower, you don't have to stay but I'd prefer you did." I said as I walked backwards towards my bathroom.

She rolled her eyes and huffed playfully.

I was out in 10 minutes fully dressed.

"So what are you planning on doing tonight?" I asked Kim as she texted someone, most likely her boyfriend.

"Oh me and Jared are having dinner at my house." She said happily.

"Have fun," I muttered as someone began knocking on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked as I grabbed a head band, and pulled it back, then brushed my bangs forward.

"It's me," Paul said as he opened the door.

"What's up?" I asked as I turned on my straightener.

"Uh, I was going to ask what's for dinner, but….where are you going?" he asked as I grabbed my bangs and straightened them out a few times.

"The movies." I said simply.

"With?"

"A friend."

"Which friend?"

"My chemistry partner, Fred" I said as I looked up at him.

"You're going on a date?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, he's a really nice guy, and he's smart too." I said as I finished my hair, I left everything else alone because if it air dried it would stay straight anyways.

"What if we don't let you?" he asked and crossed his arms.

"Hey, I didn't really agree to this, Kim set me up." I said as she waved at Paul.

"Oh, hey Kim, didn't see you there." Paul said with an acknowledging nod.

"Hey Paul, oh yeah Jared wanted to know if you were going to Emily's tomorrow." Kim said as I felt my phone vibrate. I quickly checked and saw that I had a text message from Fred.

"Hey Emilia, I'm outside."

I was about to respond when I got another message

"Oh, but if you're not ready I can wait, I don't you to rush! But I'm sure you'll look fine!"

Again I was about to respond but I got another message.

"I mean not like that fine, just that you'll look nice,"

I got three more messages like those and I laughed silently.

"What so funny?" Kim said and grabbed my phone.

She read through my messages and laughed. "Well he seems confidant!" she joked.

"Oh hush! He's just nervous. Weren't you nervous on your first date?" I asked as we both stood up and walked to the door, which was being blocked by Paul.

"Well, yeah, but I'm a girl, it's only normal!" she said as we tried to push past Paul, who wouldn't budge, no matter how much we pushed.

"Let me pass!" I said as I pushed him back, but I barely made him sway back.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" he said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Very original!" I said as we pushed again, but suddenly Kim's phone rang. She quickly walked to my bed, as I continued, but failed, to push past Paul.

"Hey Paul it's for you. Jared said…uh… they saw something." Kim said sounding very suspicious. I was about to ask what she was talking about, but Paul kind of shoved me away as he walked to Kim.

His back was to me and I gave Kim a questioning look, but she made small gestures for me to go, then it clicked.

I quickly and silently made my way out of my room and ran for the stairs. It wasn't until I reached the door that I heard Kim laugh loudly and Paul curse.

"Ha, Ha! See you later Paul, thanks Kim!" I shouted as I ran out the door.

There was a 1993 Honda in the driveway and I quickly climbed in.

"Hey!" I said happily as Fred slowly drove out of the driveway.

"Hey, uh is there something wrong?

"Nah, just an over protective cousin." I said as we drove away.

The drive to Port Angels was quiet and a bit awkward, but after the movie we went for dinner, and we began to talk. I found out we had a lot of things in common like photography, and music. It was a nice night, and I was even a little sad when we had to go home.

We had just left Port Angeles, entering the forested area, when I noticed something strange in the distance. It looked like a bunch of clothes laying on the side of the road, but then I saw an arm and a leg.

"Pull over!" I said interrupting what he was saying. He gave me a weird look but carefully pulled over to the side of the road. I quickly got out of the car and saw the body laying a few meters ahead of us.

"Emilia, wait I'll go check it out." Fred said as he got out of the car.

"Is it a body?" I asked when he neared. He looked back at me with wide eyes and nodded.

I gasped a little but grabbed my phone out of my pocket and quickly dialed 911.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"My friend and I were on our way back to La Push from Port Angeles, but we found a body on the side of road."

She asked for our location, and I gave it to her. She said they would send someone out here.

I watched from my spot next to the car as Fred slowly approached the body.

"Hey, this guy looks familiar!" I Fred said as I took a step towards him.

"Really?" I asked as I tried to remember if I could recall anyone in La Push being reported missing.

"Yeah come here…I think he might be alive!" Fred said as I quickly walked over to him.

The closer I got, the more the hair on my neck began to stand. I couldn't shake the feeling of dread, and that someone was watching me. I took one more step in their direction and stopped dead in my tracks as I heard a twig snap nearby and a voice in the distance.

"Did you hear that?" I whispered a little panicked.

"Heard what?" Fred asked as I looked into the dense forest ahead of me.

"Uh…um it was probably nothing." I muttered as the forest quieted again.

"ok…" he trailed off as I looked back at him and the body and gasped.

"He- th-that's…" I stuttered in shock as I recognized the person on the side of the road.

"You know this guy?" Fred asked as I kneeled by the body and wiped the black and highlighted hair out of my old friends face.

"Kyle…" I mummered.

The police came by 10 minutes later with an ambulance. They took Kyle away and began to question Fred and me. Afterwards we were able to leave, so I quickly called Dan and told him everything. He said he would call Karla and for me to go home right away. I didn't argue, and stayed silent the entire ride home, though Fred tried to make me talk. Once we made it to my house, Fred walked me up to the porch, and leaned down to meet my lips, but we were interrupted when Paul opened the door dragged me inside and slammed the door in Fred's face.

I could tell Paul was really pissed off and was about to blow up in my face, but I quickly tuned him out and began to think of Kyle, and how cold and stiff he felt when I touched his face. The first thing I could think of was that he was dead, and at that time I couldn't really think of another solution. I was thinking so hard I didn't notice when Paul stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him. I stayed glued to my spot, until I felt someone shake me. I looked up and saw Dan looking down at me.

"What's wrong kiddo?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"Um nothing, I was just thinking." I said.

"Oh…did you get any sleep at all?" he asked me and right on cue a big yawn escaped me lips. "Oh, not yet, I just got home." I said, as he looked down at his watch.

"Emilia what were you doing out so late?" he asked me seriously. "It's 3 am." He said and I gasped.

"I got home at 10:30. I didn't even noticed." I said as sleep suddenly began to hit me in waves.

"Well get going up to bed. I'll wake you up if Karla calls me or something." Dan said as I made my up the stairs.

The next morning Dan, Paul, and I all went to visit Kyle in the hospital, where we met up with Karla. The doctors told her he had been mauled by an animal and was in a coma. They didn't know when or if he would wake up, and that made Karla cry harder than she was earlier. We walked into Kyle's room and found him sleeping in his bed. His face had bandages everywhere, and both of his eyes were black. His arm and leg were broken, and he had large gashes in his other arm. All in all he was a complete mess. We spent most of the rest of the day at the hospital and went home later.

We had just gotten home when we heard someone knock at our door. I opened it and was suddenly being pulled up the stairs by Kim who was talking to me way to fast for me to understand.

"Wait Kim slow down! Slow down!" I said as she pushed me into my room and shut the door.

"Tell. Me. Everything!" she said and I facepalmed.

"What? That's the reason you came over?" I asked as she pulled me down on the bed.

"Well duh! Now spill how was the date?!"

"What do you want to know?" I asked after a sigh.

"Well how'd it go? Would you do it again? So you two are a thing? Did you kiss?" she asked in one breath.

"It went good. He's a nice guy and we have a lot of things in common so another date would be fine. I don't know if we are! I mean he's super sweet and everything but I don't want to come out saying that we are a thing yet he doesn't think we are. And we were about to when Paul showed up." I answered slowly knowing full well that she was about to jump me.

As soon as I had stopped talking she jumped up and ran for my phone. I didn't think anything of it until I saw that she was texting someone.

"Who are you texting?" I asked but she walked backwards and climbed on top of a chair.

"Someone." She said suspiciously, and it clicked.

"Hey don't text him! I don't want things to be awkward between us!"

"How do you know I'm texting Fred?" she asked as I walked up to her. "Because I never mentioned Fred, now give me back my phone!" I shouted as I jumped up, but I missed. She jumped off the chair and ran to my bed, where she immediately jumped up, and I followed.

"Hey Fred, just wondering if we are official now or what?" Kim said reading the text she was about to send.

"Don't send that!" I whined.

"Oh, was I not supposed to?" she asked as she showed me the screen. She had sent the message, and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Kim!" I shouted and tackled her down to the bed.

We rolled around until she pushed me off the bed. I landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Fred said 'Well I guess you can say we are now…unless you don't want to be….' Man this boy is clueless." She said as she texted back. "Emilia says 'Yeah, I'd like to be girlfriend.' Now send and you have a boyfriend." Kim said happily as she returned my phone.

"Why?!" I said as stood up and fell face first in my bed.

"Because you have an awesome friend like me!" Kim said happily as I began to growl at her.

"And that's my cue to leave!" she said as I felt the bed shift. I quickly got off my bed and chased her out of my room.

"Emilia has a boyfriend! Emilia has a boyfriend!" Kim chanted as she ran down the stairs and out the door.

"Kim I'm going to wring your neck!" I shouted after her.

"Wait so now you have a boyfriend?!" Paul shouted from somewhere in the house.

I ignored him as I chased Kim in my yard, her still chanting that I had a boyfriend.

"Oh a boyfriend you say." I heard a familiar voice say.

"What are you doing here Jacob?" I said as I stopped running and looked at him, Quil and Embry.

"We came to see if you wanted to hang out but it seems you have a better use of your time." He said and I rolled my eyes.

They laughed as Kim came around chanting again.

I gave her a death glare but she just smiled at me.

We all went to have lunch at Karla's, then everyone had something else to do. We all parted ways and I knew Paul would be at home ready to give me an earful.

When I walked in I expected Paul to be there arms crossed and fuming, but he wasn't. I checked the kitchen and found a note.

"Let's see 'went out, be back later, Emilia you are SO dead!- Paul' well that explains a lot." I said as I walked back to my room cell phone in hand.

I spent most of the day either texting Fred or reading the book I needed to read for school.

It was Christmas break.  
>Jacob, Embry, and I all spent Christmas break together. Quil would've joined us, if his family didn't go out of state for the break. Though Christmas break was here, I wasn't going to be able to meet with family back in Florida, due to the fact that I had missed like two months of pay, so I didn't really have the means to pay for a plane ticket, but I was alright with that.<p>

Every few days or so we'd all go visit Kyle who was still in a coma, though the doctor's said he was recovering well. It was still sad that he was in a coma, and Karla was still sad most of the time, but she was happy that he was found.  
>It was three days before Christmas, and I finally had time to go to Port Angels with Freddy to buy Christmas presents. We were still dating though Paul didn't approve, but then again he never did. As we walked from store to store, I became aware of all pretty Christmas lights, and all the beautiful decorations. As I looked on with awe, I felt Fred intertwine his fingers with mine. I looked over, a bit surprised, but he just smiled at me. After a second I smiled back.<br>"You know you have a beautiful smile, Emilia." He said and I blushed a little.  
>"Thank you." I said as I felt something cold land on my forehead. I looked up and saw tiny white specs falling down. "It's snowing!" I said happily. This morning when I woke up, and looked out my window I saw that the ground was covered in snow. I was thrilled though that meant the weather was freezing, but I couldn't wait to get outside. This was the first time I had seen snow like this in my life.<br>"Yeah I guess it is." He chuckled as I let my hand out in front of me and caught a bit of snow in my hand.  
>"Wow, this so pretty!" I said as the snow fell all around us.<br>"Not as pretty as you though." He said and I looked at his, as the heat rushed to my face.  
>"Oh, uh th-thank you." I said with a small smile. My widened a little when I noticed he was leaning down, and getting closer to my face. I closed my eyes and waited for our lips to meet, though the moment was ruined I felt a cold ball of snow and mush hit me in the face.<br>I yelped a little in shock and jumped back, making our hands separate.  
>"What the hell was that?!" I shouted and wiped the mush from my face and jacket. That's about when I heard people laughing down the sidewalk. I looked over and saw Jacob doubled over laughing, and Embry next to him laughing so hard he was leaning against a pole.<br>I glared hard at them as I have Fred the bags I was holding.  
>"Hold these for me Freddy." I said. He was glaring at them also but he nodded his head and took them.<br>I quickly bent down grabbed a handful of snow, and launched it directly at Jacob who was still laughing but was standing straight up now. It hit him directly in his face, and he immediately stopped laughing, but Embry and I broke out laughing even harder. I mean the look on his face was priceless.  
>"That's what you get you jerk!" I said as I walked over to them.<br>He glared at me as he wiped away the mush from his face.  
>"I didn't even throw that!" He said and pointed at Embry, "He did."<br>"Hey don't be blaming me for your jokes." Embry said though he was still laughing a bit.  
>"What are you guys doing here anyways? I thought you didn't like going out so close to Christmas." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.<br>"We just thought we'd do some..." Jacob trailed off.  
>"Observations." Embry finished.<br>I rolled my eyes and sighed.  
>"You guys are spying on me?" I asked but they simply shrugged their shoulders with a grin.<br>"We never said we were observing you." Jacob said and Embry nodded his head.  
>"Whatever, just don't do that again that was really embarrassing!" I said.<br>"Oh did we interrupt something?" Jacob asked, though he gave me an i-know face.  
>"We had no idea!" Embry said sarcastically.<br>"But seriously guys, don't do that anymore or I won't give you your Christmas presents."  
>They both rolled their eyes and grinned at me. "Alright, alright, we can take a hint. Let's get going, Jacob, we are obviously not wanted here." Embry said and Jacob snickered.<br>"See you later Emilia." Jacob said as he turned around and started walking.  
>"Later Mia," Embry said said with wave and followed Jake down the road.<br>"Jerks," I muttered with chuckle.  
>"If you're ready then let's go to the next store." Fred said in an annoyed way as he walked past me.<br>'What's wrong with him?' I thought to myself as I quickly followed. We spent the rest of the day shopping for Christmas presents and left later that day.  
>Three days later and Christmas-eve came. We had a big diner at our house. Paul, Dan and I decorated the whole first floor of the house. The 9 foot Christmas tree sat beautifully decorated in the dining room, lights and tinsel went around the room.<br>Embry, his mom, Jacob, Billy, and luckily Quil and his family came back to La Push the night before so they were able to join us. Right before dinner one of Dan's old friends, Harry Clearwater, came over with his wife, daughter and son.  
>Because there were too many of us in the dining room, they sent us "kids" into the kitchen.<br>"Oh yeah put us closer to the food, that's smart." Jacob joked as we took our seats.  
>"Hey more for us!" Harry's son Seth replied.<br>"Oh I'm sorry, we didn't introduce ourselves." I said as I stuck my hand out. "I'm Emilia, nice to meet you." I said as we shook hands.  
>"Ah, nice to meet you too, I'm Seth." He said with a happy grin. He had a young face, framed by short black hair, and brown eyes. He, like the rest of us Quileutes had russet colored skin.<br>"Hi, nice to meet you," I said and held my hand out to his sister. She had beautiful copper skin, and the longest eye lashes. She shoulder length black hair framed her face nicely. When she came I noticed she was a lot tall than I was, though me being 5" 4' almost everyone was a lot taller than I was.  
>"Leah," she said and looked down at her food.<br>I took my hand back, and nodded awkwardly as.  
>"Don't mind her she's just having, er um, troubles." Seth said which made his sister glare at him a little.<br>"Um, let's say grace before eating." I said breaking the silence.  
>We held hands, said grace, and dug in.<br>A comfortable silence settled on us, as we ate.  
>"He, emia id ooh ook um is ood?" Jacob asked with a mouth full of food<br>I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Swallow, Jacob." I said as everyone except Leah laughed.  
>"I said did you make this food?" He asked after swallowing.<br>"Most of it, Karla made the mashed potatoes, and green bean casserole. I think your dad brought the macaroni and dinner rolls, and Harry brought the pecan pie." I said happily.  
>"Wow you cooked the ham!?" Seth asked surprised. "It's so good!" He said after I nodded.<br>"Thank you." I said as I grabbed a roll and took a quick bite.  
>"Wow Emilia you're a really good cook!" Embry said and I smiled at him.<br>The dinner went on like that, we ate and talked, and laughed, and then ate some more. It wasn't until half way through that we all heard someone knock on the front door that we all quieted down.  
>Everyone that was supposed to be here was here except Paul. "I got it Dan!" I shouted then excused myself and walked to front door.<br>I opened it and was greeted by Paul and someone who was facing away from me.  
>"You're late." I said and crossed my arms.<br>"You're jolly." He said sarcastically and walked past me, as the other person turned around.  
>"Oh, Charlie nice to see you, and Merry Christmas." I said as he gave me a smile.<br>"Hey Emilia, sorry to bother you so late and on Christmas-eve," He said as I opened the door wider to let him in.  
>"Oh not at all, please come in." I said and stepped aside so that he could walk in. He nodded his head and stepped inside.<br>"I don't want to take too much of your time, but I came here to deliver some presents to your uncle, and some other people who I heard were here." He said and that's when I noticed the big red bag in his left hand.  
>"Oh sure, follow me." I said as I walked him to the dining room.<br>"Dan, Santa Clause is here!" I said happily.  
>"Oh, Charlie! Merry Christmas." Dan said as he stood up.<br>"Ok well I'll be in the kitchen, if you guys need anything." I said and walked to the kitchen, where Paul had served himself a large plate of everything.  
>"Hm, and here I thought you wouldn't be hungry." I said with small smile.<br>"You thought wrong." He said, as he took his seat at the kitchen island and began to devour his food.  
>I rolled my eyes with a chuckle and walked back to my seat.<br>"You were late Paul, and remember what I told you would happen if you came home late tonight." I said and without looking at him I could hear him gulp loudly.  
>"Hey it wasn't my fault! I was actually trying to get home on time!" He said and I could see everyone at the table getting curious at our conversation.<br>"Well you see every Wednesday and Sunday I volunteer at the homeless shelter and the orphanage. Tomorrow they are having their annual feed the hungry can food drive and festival. I am, along with some other, in charge of cooking the turkey's, and can food drive." I said as I took a bite of the turkey.  
>"What does that have to do with Paul?" Jacob asked.<br>"See they usually have a Santa Claus for the orphans, and other kids, but this year the Santa got sick and won't be able to come." I said and I could see the understanding in almost everyones face. "I told Paul if he came home late then I'd make him do it." I said and Paul groaned.  
>"I already told you, it wasn't my fault, I got...um caught up..." He trailed off.<br>I was about to respond when I heard Dan call me.  
>I walked over to the dining room, and saw Dan and Charlie talking. Dan nodded and patted Charlie's shoulder.<br>"Things will get better, just give it some time." I heard Dan say as I walked closer.  
>"Oh there you are. Charlie has a present for you." Dan said and I saw Charlie holding a big box out to me.<br>"Oh thank you so much!" I said as I grabbed the box from him. I immediately thought there was something wrong with it, well not wrong just...off. The weight shifted around too much to be anything that I could recognize.  
>"I wonder what it is." I said as I brought it up to my ear and shook it a little.<br>"Oh I wouldn't shake it if I were-"  
>I quickly frowned and looked at the box.<br>"The box just whined." I stated.  
>"Uh, yeah it did." He said as I got down on my knees and put the box on the floor.<br>"Can I open it?" I asked, and undid the bow on top when Charlie nodded his head.  
>I quickly looked up and noticed everyone was smiling at me.<br>I slowly took the top of the box off and was greeted by two big blue eyes.  
>I stared wide eyed at the puppy in the box, and it stared right back at me. I tilted my head one way and it would follow my lead.<br>"You got me a puppy?" I asked surprised.  
>"Well I found her in a box in a ditch, and I couldn't leave her there. I took her in for a few weeks just to make sure no one claimed her. I took her to the vet so now she has all her vaccinations." Charlie said as he shoved his hands in his pockets.<br>I smiled down at the puppy in box and she stared at me for a second before she stood up on her paws and wagged her tail.  
>"She's a Siberian Husky." Charlie said as she pushed the box over with her paws. She fell out, but quickly got back on her feet. She was white and light brown, and had big beautiful eyes. Charlie had also tied a pink bow around her neck, though the bow itself was bigger than her head.<br>"She's beautiful!" I said and petted her head.  
>"So you like your dog Emilia?" I heard Paul say. I turned around and saw him leaning in the doorway. Jacob, Quil, Embry Seth and Leah were also looking in.<br>"Of course I do! She's so cute!" I said happily as she spun around and got in playful pose, then lunged at me.  
>"What are you going to name her?" Seth asked.<br>"Hmm, I don't know." I said as I made her chase my hand in a circle.  
>"What about Trusty." Quil suggested.<br>"How about muffin?"  
>"Kelly?" And suddenly everyone was shouting names out at me.<br>"Kira!" I said suddenly.  
>Everyone quieted down and even the puppy stopped playing.<br>"Her name is Kira." I said with a finalized nod. "Do like that Kira? Do ya girl?" I asked her and she ran around in a circle and barked at me.  
>I smiled down at her and picked her up. "Now let's take off that ridiculous bow." I said and everyone chuckled, except Charlie who muttered something about an hour under his breath.<br>When I put Kira back on the floor she took off running like a rocket.  
>We all laughed when she didn't get a good grip on the floor and slid into the living room.<br>"Thank you so much Charlie, she is so precious." I said and he smiled.  
>"Well I'd better get going, Bella is probably still waiting for me back home." He said.<br>"Oh wait while you're here let me give you yours and Bella's presents." I said. And I was about to go upstairs, when we heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen, and then some dog cries.  
>"Emilia I think that was your dog." Paul said as I ran to the kitchen where a bunch of empty trays had fallen on the ground.<br>"Paul could you get the presents? They're in my room. Bella's is the sliver with blue stars and Charlie's is on top of hers," I said as I looked at the mess.  
>"Kira?" I called and I jumped a little when an upside-down tray barked at me then ran at the wall.<br>"Kira you silly puppy!" I said as I removed the tray and found her lying on her back. I rubbed her belly making her leg kick. I laughed and picked her up.  
>She looked up at me then suddenly turned to look out the window and started crying.<br>"What's wrong girl?" I asked as I looked over to the window. That's when I noticed one the window was open and two there was a shadowy figure standing in our lawn.  
>"Who's there?" I whispered. Though I knew the person couldn't hear me, they waved me outside.<br>I shook my head and took a step backwards. That's when the door suddenly swung open by a gust of wind. The shock of the door suddenly opening made me lose my grip of Kira, she fell and ran straight out the door.  
>"Kira!" I shouted and ran after her.<br>It had snowed earlier, so I was able to follow her paw prints. I felt my stomach twist into a knot when I saw the fence was open and the paw prints led beyond to the forest.  
>I gulped and called out for her.<br>"Kira! Come here girl!" I called but I heard no response. "Kira!" I shouted, but I only heard my echo.  
>I took another deep breath and prepared to call for her again, but I heard a soft rustling then a loud dog cry not too far off.<br>Without thinking I ran in after the cry.  
>"Kira! Come here Kira!" I called as I ran blindly into the dark forest.<br>I heard her cries so close to me, but the closer I got the farther she seemed to be.  
>I stopped running when I realized someone was following me. I quickly turned around and screamed at the top of my lungs. I had come face to face with a guy taller than me with blond hair, and black eyes.<br>"Demitry!" I said as I placed my hand over my beating heart. "You scared me!" I said as he looked at me seriously.  
>"You ok?" I asked as I took a step towards him, but he jumped back with a frown.<br>"Don't come near me." He said through gritted teeth.  
>I looked at him surprised but said nothing.<br>"I think this," he said as he picked up Kira by the scruff of her neck and tossed her at me. "Is yours." I caught the pup in my arms and she started to whine.  
>"Is there something wrong?" I asked as I tried to calm down Kira.<br>"You...are...too..." He trailed off as he backed away.  
>"What? I'm what?" I asked as I took a step forward.<br>"TOO CLOSE!" He shouted.  
>I flinched and backed away.<br>"Demitry!" I heard someone above us shout, and suddenly there was someone right in front of me. "You need to go. You haven't...you know...in weeks now. You don't want to hurt you si-"  
>"SHUT UP!" Demitry shouted and again I flinched, but the guy in front of me stood his ground.<br>"Then go." The guy in front of me said sternly. I peeked over his shoulder and saw Demitry openly glaring with so much hatred at the guy in front of me.  
>"Uh...grrrr...m-Merry Christmas Emilia..." He trailed off before suddenly disappearing in front of my eyes.<br>"Merry Christmas..." I trailed off.  
>"Um, I think I should apologize for my friend." The other guy turned around and I recognized him immediately. He was the Asian guy I met a couple months back.<br>"Er Haku right?" I asked and he smiled at me.  
>"It seems you are becoming immune to him..." I heard him mutter under his breath.<br>"Excuse me?" I said, but he just shook his head.  
>"No, it is nothing. And yes I am Haku, nice to see you again Emilia." He said and politely bowed at me.<br>I raised an eye brow, and took a step back.  
>"I need to be getting home." I said and took another step back.<br>"Of course, let me escort you, we don't you getting lost again." He said with a chuckle.  
>I was about to decline his offer, but then I noticed I had ran into the forest blindly...again.<br>"If you know the way to the main street I can walk back the rest of the way myself." I said as he smiled.  
>"Very well, but I saw you leave your home, and I followed you here, so I know the way to your backyard." He stated and I raised a questioning eyebrow again.<br>"Why were you in the forest alone at night?" I asked as he walked past me.  
>"Maybe we could talk and walk. The faster you get home the less stress you'll cause to your family and friends." He said and I reluctantly followed.<br>"So as to answer your earlier question, yes I was out here at night, but I was not alone. There are six others in this forest." He said as we walked on.  
>"Why? What are you all out here, on Christmas-eve no less?!" I asked as I hugged Kira closer to me. "Shouldn't you all be with your families?"<br>"Well see none of us actually have living family members so we all consider ourselves as one big happy family." He said as we continued our walk.  
>"Oh, I'm sorry." I said awkwardly.<br>"It's fine." He said smoothly.  
>"And what were you all doing in the forest at this time of night?" I asked as we climbed, well I climbed he gracefully jumped over a fallen tree.<br>"We six are the protectors." He said as he waited patiently waited for me to slide down the other side of the tree.  
>"Protectors? Of what?" I asked as I landed somewhat clumsily on my feet.<br>"Uh, I guess you could say we protect the wildlife, and nature of the forest." He said with a small grin.  
>"Is that so?" I asked as Kira wiggled in my arms a bit.<br>"Yeah, it is." he said.  
>"So why so late at night?" I asked.<br>"Well my brothers and my sisters all live in the forest. It makes it easier to protect." He said as the land began to incline. "Watch yourself; it gets a bit slippery here." He said as he reached out for my arm.  
>I jerked back, and gave him a small glare.<br>"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Just trying to help." He said with a grin.  
>I slowly and carefully walked up the incline, without slipping and without any help.<br>"Can't you get in trouble for living here?" I asked as Kira snuggled up to my chest.  
>"Not if we don't get caught." He said with a small laugh.<br>That's about when I began to shake hard. When Kira snuggled up to me, she made me realize that I didn't bring a sweater, and it felt like it was about to snow again.  
>"You seem to be cold, I think we should hurry before you get sick." He said and I shook a bit more violently.<br>"Y-yeah w-w-w-we sh-sh-should." I said, and took a step forward, but I didn't see the tree root was popping out, so I tripped and almost fell on my face and on Kira, but Haku caught me before I touched the floor.  
>"You feel so cold!" He said as his rich accent came through.<br>"Y-y-you're one t-t-to talk!" I said as I began to shiver violently. Maybe running out in this temperature without a jacket was not the best idea.  
>"Hold your breath and close your eyes!" He ordered as he helped me stand up.<br>I was about to question him, but everything suddenly seemed to shift and morph together and suddenly we stopped and I was dropped to the floor gasping, and wheezing. "Heh, sorry about that, but I warned you. You should be getting inside before you freeze to death. You and your dog." I heard Haku say, but I never looked up, I only tried to catch my breath.  
>"Emilia?" I heard Seth call me from inside the house.<br>"Were'd she go?" I heard Embry ask.  
>I quickly looked over my shoulder and saw that I was in the back yard.<br>"How-how did we g-get back s-s-so fast?" But he was gone and the fence was closed and locked.  
>I looked down at my arms and saw Kira cuddling closer to me and whining slightly.<br>"Where did he-"  
>"There you are Emilia!" I heard Embry say behind me. "Guys I found her." He called back to the house, then walked over to me and helped me up.<br>"You ok?" He asked  
>I was a little confused, but I nodded my head.<br>"What were you doing out here?" He asked as we walked back inside.  
>"I, uh she ran out here." I said and motioned towards Kira, not totally lying.<br>"For 15 minutes?" He asked as we walked into the kitchen.  
>"Uh, yeah..." I trailed off as everyone else walked in.<br>"Where were you?" Dan asked.  
>"I found her outside." Embry said.<br>"Uh, yeah Kira ran outside, she had to pee." I muttered as I let the pup down.  
>"But I had checked back there..." Paul said.<br>"I-I was out there." I assured him as I walked over to the sink and turn on the hot water. It helped and I began to receive feeling in my fingers again.  
>"Well Charlie left a few minutes ago. He said thanks for the presents, and have a Merry Christmas." Dan said.<br>I nodded and walked back to the kitchen table and took my seat.  
>"Well might as well finish dinner. No point in letting it get colder." I said and began to eat again.<br>I saw Dan shrug his shoulders and walk back to the dining room, and everyone else came back and began to eat again.  
>We all laughed and ate and talked then ate some more.<br>Half an hour later Paul suddenly got up, left his empty plate in the sink and walked out the front door, ignoring Dan and my calling. Dan looked angry and I was going to chew him out later, but I had to focus on the party.  
>It was maybe midnight when the last of the guest left.<br>"Well that was fun." I said as I put the last of the dishes in the sink.  
>"Leave those there honey, let Paul take care of them in the morning." Dan said as he stood in the doorway.<br>"It's only fair, I mean he did walk out with out telling us." I said as I shrugged my shoulders and walked past Dan and up the stairs.  
>The next day was Christmas, and we, Paul and I, hardly even fought, though he did argue that he didn't have to do the dishes. I made him pay for it by making him dress up as Santa for the kids. We came back at around 7 at night, both of us were exhausted, but in good moods. I laughed when I thought back to the kid who was so scared he peed on himself and on Paul. Paul pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head in embarrassment.<br>After we all ate leftovers we went into the dining room to open presents.  
>From Dan I got a laptop, and a sweater. From Paul I got a pair of converse and a hoodie that I knew was going to fit three sizes too big, but didn't mind. Jacob gave me a friendship bracelet and headphones. Quil had given me a pair of sun glasses and a beetles t-shirt . I have to say Embry had the best sense of humor, as he had given me a compass with a note attached that said "for the next time you decide to go to the woods :P" I rolled my eyes and opens his other gift. It was a silver Lockett with a picture of the four of us at a carnival we had gone to months ago. I smiled at it, and put it on along with Jacobs bracelet, and Quils sunglsses though those were on top of my head.<br>As we were cleaning up the gift wrap we heard a knock at the front door. I quickly walked over to the door and opened it and looked around but no one was there. I shrugged my shoulders and was about to walk back inside but I something bright red caught my attention.  
>I looked down and saw a beautifuly wrapped box with red wrapping paper and a gold ribbon.<br>I picked it up and looked around. No one was around.  
>When I walked back to the dining room, Paul was picking up the trash and leaving it in a pile.<br>"Who was it?" He asked with out looking up.  
>"Um I don't know, all I found was this." I said and held out the present. He looked up and gave it a confused look. "There isn't a tag or anything?"<br>"No, it was just on the door step. Hey wait it says my name!" I said as I moved the bow on top.  
>"Open it." Paul insisted.<br>I walked over to the tree and slowly took off the wrapping.  
>As I was about to take the lid off, we heard Dan call for Paul from the kitchen. Paul rolled his eyes and walked away.<br>As soon as he left, I focused on the box in my lap. I quickly took the top off and gasped. Inside was a beautiful silver wolf statue, a small royal blue box, and a wolf plushie. I took out the stature first, very carefully, and examined it. Every part of this statue screamed expensive. I mean it was so detailed, and professionally made there was even diamonds for the claws. It was posed so that it looked like it was howling at the moon. I gently set it down and grabbed the plushie. It had soft dark gray and white fur with blue eyes and a large grin. I put it next to the statue. I was just about to grab the royal blue box when Kira suddenly jumped on my back, making me bend over as she took her seat.  
>"Kira!" I whined, "What are you doing? Get off!" I said as I tried to get her off, in the process she took the box out of my hand and ran away.<br>"Kira get back here!" I shouted ad the dog ran away from me. I chased her around the house for like 10 minutes before I lost sight of her.

"Paul did you see where Kira ran off to?" I asked out loud hoping he could hear me.

"Yeah she's in here." I heard him call from the kitchen.

I quickly walked in and saw her sitting by Paul's foot, the box no longer in her mouth.

"Ok where did you put that box dog?" I said as I crouched down and petted her head.

She only barked at me then walked off.

I never did find that box which really bothered me but I didn't give it a second thought after a week of looking for it but not finding it.

JANUARY

FEBUARY

… end chapter 9

* * *

><p>And now ladies and gentlemen the real story begins. I'm sure a lot of you all have been waiting for this part.<p>

Please all of you I really do hope you all can forgive me for the wait of two months. I wont give you an excuse but I can only hope for your forgivness.

I know I'm late though my heart goes out to all the kids from the shooting.

Merry Christmas

Happy new year, may you all keep your resolutions!

And now I really have to begin writing more for all you beautiful people who come back to read my story. And I end this authors note with a help wanted sign.

HELP WANTED:

Beta readers! If you or someone you know would like to be my beta reader I would really appreciate it!

so thanks for reading if you have any comments or questions please leave a review!


	10. Chapter 10

It was on one of those nasty cloudy, rainy days in La Push that made me want to curl up in a blanket, drink my hot chocolate, and just do nothing all day, that I decided to go have fun with Jacob and the gang. Well, Quil was grounded and Embry said he was going to be busy, so I decided to go to Jake's house alone and see what we could do. When I got there Jacob was in the living room watching TV.  
>"You lazy ass! Get up!" I said as I walked in.<br>"Oh shut up! I was going to work on the Rabbit before you showed up!" Jacob retorted as he stood up. The Rabbit was Jacob's car that he was fixing up.  
>"Oh, let's go!" I said as I walked past him, but before I went too far he put his arm in front me.<br>"Where do you think you're going?" He asked as I turned around to face him, and I had to look up higher than normal to see his face.  
>"When did you grow so much?" I asked, ignoring his question.<br>"What do you mean?" he asked me as I moved his arm and stood next to him.  
>"I didn't notice you had a growth spurt. I mean, before I reached at least your chin, but now I'm at your... chest? And since when did you have muscles?" I said as I put a hand on top of my head and measured where I stood against him.<br>"Yeah, it happens," he said with a smirk. That's when we heard a rumbling sound coming from outside.  
>"Thunder?" I questioned as the smile on Jacobs face faded a little.<br>"It couldn't be... Could it?" he asked himself as he walked to the window and stuck his head out. "It is!" He exclaimed as he walked to the front door, me following right behind.  
>"What is it?" I wondered as he walked out of the house and into the light rain.<br>That's when I saw a girl walking to the house. She was thin and pale, except for her eyes which looked extremely dark. She was wearing a dark sweater and jeans.  
>"Bella!" Jacob called as they walked to each other.<br>"Hey, Jacob!" I heard her say enthusiastically. They stopped walking a few feet from each other. They talked for a little before they came walking back to the house.  
>"Oh Bella! It's been such a long time since we last talked!" I said as I gave her a hug which she awkwardly returned.<br>"Hey, dad," Jacob spoke up as he walked in; ducking so he didn't the door frame. 'Yeah, when the hell did he grow so much?' I thought to myself.  
>"Look who stopped by!" Jacob called.<br>"If it's Emilia, I already know. She's always here," we heard Billy reply from the kitchen.  
>"Hey! I'm not ALWAYS here!" I protested as the heat rushed to my face when they all chuckled.<br>"No dad, we have another guest," Jacob clarified. Billy wheeled himself to us and I got out of the way so he could see Bella.  
>"Well, what do you know! It's good to see you, Bella," Billy greeted her, shaking her hand. "What brings you out here? Everything okay with Charlie?" he asked as I leaned on the wall.<br>"Yes, absolutely. I just wanted to see Jacob. I haven't seen him or Emilia in forever," she said which in turn made Jacob's smile grow.

'Aw! Do smell romance in the air? Or wait, I think I smell blackmail!' I thought to myself as I gently elbowed him in the side. He looked down at me and I wagged an eyebrow at him. He rolled his eyes while Billy and Bella talked about her staying for dinner or something.  
>"So, Bella, what do you wanna do?" Jacob asked.<br>"Whatever's fine. What were you doing before I interrupted?" she replied with a shrug.  
>"We were about to go work on Jake's car," I answered for him with a smile.<br>"Though, we could do something else," Jake said but was quickly interrupted.  
>"No that's perfect! I'd love to see your car," she assured and I raised an eyebrow at her.<br>"Since when did you like cars, Bella?" I wondered, but Jacob gently shoved my head and called me rude.  
>"It's out back in the garage," he said as they walked away from me.<br>"See you later," Bella said as she waved at Billy.  
>"Ay, what the hell was that for!" I shouted after him.<br>"I told you, for being rude," he called back as I ran to catch up.  
>"If anything what you did was ruder, and if I was being rude I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean it," I assuaged as I gave her an apologetic smile.<br>"It's fine," she assured me as she shook her head.  
>We all walked in silence to the garage which was pretty much some sheds bolted together with the walls taken out. Inside was Jacob's car, raised up on cinder blocks. I stood to the side and watched as Bella looked at it. She stopped at the front.<br>"What kind of Volkswagen is that?" she asked.  
>"It's an old Rabbit," I began. "1986, a classic," Jacob finished for me.<br>"How's it going?" she queried, looking at it with mild curiosity.  
>"Almost finished," he said cheerfully and then whispered, "my dad made good of his promise last spring."<br>"What happened last spring?" I asked.  
>"It's a long story, all you need to know is that I got what I needed to help fix the Rabbit faster," Jacob said with a smile and Bella looked around awkwardly. Whatever had happened must make Bella feel a little off. I let it slide when Bella suddenly asked Jacob and I if we knew about motorcycles. He told her about Embry and his dirt bike.<br>"And I used to work with my mom's friend in his auto shop. Why do you ask?" I piped in, getting interested.  
>"Well...," she trailed off as if thinking if she could trust us on what she was about to tell us.<br>"I recently acquired some bikes, and they're not in the greatest shape. I was wondering if you could get them running?" she said hopefully as Jake considered the challenge.  
>"Sounds cool," he agreed. "I'll give it a try." But Bella held up a finger.<br>"The thing is that Charlie doesn't approve of motorcycles. Honestly, he'd probably bust a vein if he knew about this, so you can't tell Billy," she cautioned.  
>"Ooh, a secret repair! I like!" I said with a smile when Jake agreed to it.<br>They talked about payment, but Jake wouldn't accept it. Bella suggested a trade of a bike, as she had two of them. They talked about birthdays and age, and I just stood there quietly watching.  
>"Deal. When will you bring them around?" he asked.<br>"They're in my truck now," she admitted, biting her lip.  
>"Cool let's go get them," I announced and led the way out of the garage.<br>"Will Billy see if we bring them around?" Bella asked.  
>"We'll be sneaky," Jake assured her with a wink.<br>"Yeah totally! We'll be all ninja sneaky, and what not," I piped up which earned me a small chuckle.  
>We made our way from the east, and stayed by the trees when we were in view of the windows. Jacob walked over to the old truck I saw earlier, and pulled out both motorcycles from the back. He carried them off like it was nothing.<br>"Do those things weigh a lot?" I asked.  
>"Well it took three of us to load them up there," Bella noted, almost surprised as I was.<br>"Wow," I whispered, as Jacob neared us with the first bike.  
>"Honestly Jacob, have you been working out or something?" I wondered when he told me to start wheeling the bike to the garage.<br>"Not really," he shrugged with a smirk. "I'm just that good," was his only comment as he walked back to the truck.  
>I rolled my eyes as I started to push the machine to the garage. I waited there for someone to come, and when they did they were talking about something or another. I sat there and smiled when they came nearer.<br>"So how are we going to pay for these things?" I asked, as I sat on the floor.  
>"'We' nothing," Bella denied, shaking her head. "If you and Jacob are helping out for free, I'll pay for the parts."<br>"I don't know...," Jacob said doubtfully.  
>"Yeah, because some of these parts get pretty expensive..," I pointed out from my spot on the floor.<br>"I've got money saved up. Collage fund, you know?" she insisted, but I frowned. I was about to tell her she should save her money, but Jacob just nodded his head and said it could work. I gave him a look but shrugged my shoulders when he gave me a look of his own.  
>Luckily for Bella we didn't need to hide the bikes anymore once they were in the garage, because Billy couldn't travel easily over the uneven land in his wheel chair.<br>Jacob and I both got to work on the red one that was meant for Bella. We took it apart piece by piece. As I was pulling out another piece, Jacob went to open the door of the rabbit so Bella could sit there instead of the floor. As we worked Jake was a nonstop chatter box. He was informing Bella of school, classes and his two best friends.  
>"Hey!" I said loudly.<br>"Oh geez, ok sorry my three best friends." Jacob corrected, his tone dripping with sarcasm.  
>"What's with the sarcasm jerk?" I asked as I threw a small screw at him. He caught it in his hand and grinned.<br>"Anyways, there's Quil, Embry, and you know Emilia," Jacob continued.  
>"Quil and Embry?" she asked. "Those are both unusual names." I chuckled as Jacob explained where they got their names.<br>"But if I were you, I wouldn't go around saying that to their faces," I said with a grin.  
>"Yeah they fight dirty if you start on their names, I mean seriously they'll tag team you," Jacob explained with a chuckle.<br>"Good friends," she said with a raised eyebrow.  
>"The best," I affirmed as I smiled at her.<br>That's when we heard a voice in the distance shout for Jacob.  
>"Is that Billy?" Bella asked as both Jacob and I stood up.<br>"No," Jacob sighed as he ducked his head in embarrassment.  
>"Speak of the devil," I started,<br>"And the devil shall appear," Jacob finished.  
>"Jake are you out there?" the familiar voice shouted closer than before.<br>After a sigh Jacob responded with a "yeah."  
>We waited for short moment before both Quil and Embry walked through the door. They stopped short when they saw me.<br>"So, grounded? And you seem oh so busy!" I said as I walked up to them.  
>"Always a pleasure to see you too, Mia." Quil said guiltily.<br>"Hey to you too, Mia," Embry greeted with a lopsided smile.  
>"Oh don't you 'Mia' me, you liars!" I retorted as I shook my head and narrowed my eyes.<br>"Hey I was grounded, but my parents ungrounded me this morning," Quil clarified matter-of-factly, seeming quite happy with the turn of events.  
>"And I had to run some errands when you called me, but I finished and now I'm here!" Embry said, equally as happy.<br>I narrowed my eyes at them in suspicion, but shook my head at them.  
>"You guys are too much," I muttered as I turned around and was about to walk over to the bike when I felt four hands grab my sides. I laughed hard as they began to tickle me.<br>"Stop!" I shouted between laughs.  
>"Are we still too much for you?!" Quil asked as he moved in front of me. He reached down and grabbed my ankles, as Embry grabbed my arms.<br>"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I protested as Quil picked up my feet and they both began to swing me back and forth.  
>"You guys... are... making... fools of... yourselves... in front of a guest!" I shouted as they began to swing me higher. The swinging suddenly stopped and I was dropped to the floor.<br>"Ah, Emilia, are you okay?!" Embry questioned anxiously as he bent down to help me up.  
>Quil had turned around so I kicked him in the back of his knee and watched with satisfaction as he fell on his knees. When I looked up I saw Embry looking worriedly down at me.<br>"I'm fine, but you'll get yours too," I warned as I grabbed his hand and stood up.  
>I walked over to Bella, shoving Quil's head along the way. We glared at each other as he stood up. Jacob stood off to side and face palmed.<br>"Hey guys," Jacob said halfheartedly.  
>"Hey Jake," Quil said as he stared at Bella. After a moment she smiled back and he winked at her, and said, "hi there."<br>"Quil, Embry, this is my friend Bella."  
>I could tell the guys were having the same thoughts as I was, and we exchanged the look.<br>"Charlie's kid right?" Quil said as he stuck out his hand.  
>"That's right," she affirmed and shook his hand. It looked like he was flexing his bicep, and I rolled my eyes playfully.<br>"I'm Quil Ateara," he introduced himself grandly before he let go of her hand.  
>"Nice to meet you, Quil," she returned as Embry stepped up.<br>"Hey, Bella. I'm Embry, Embry Call, but you most likely figured that out already," Embry said with a shy smile as he waved at her, then shoved his hand into his pocket.  
>"Nice to meet you," she said politely.<br>"So what are you guys doing?" Quil asked but he never stopped staring at Bella.  
>"Dude take a picture, it'll last longer!" I teased as I hip bumped him.<br>"Oh shut up," he retorted playfully, though the hint of a blush made me think I embarrassed him.  
>"Anyways, Emilia, Bella, and I are going to fix up these bikes," Jacob spoke up.<br>Both boys went to check out the bikes as I walked over to Bella.  
>"Honestly, I don't see why they get so excited over these things," I said to her as they began to talk about them.<br>"I guess you'd have to have the Y-chromosome to understand them," she said and I laughed.  
>They talked for a while more before Bella suddenly got out of the rabbit.<br>"What's wrong?" I asked.  
>"We're boring you, aren't we?" Jacob said with an apologetic face.<br>"Naw, it's just that I have to get home and cook for Charlie," she said as she took a few steps towards the door.  
>"Aww, and we were just about to have a good time," I said sadly.<br>"Oh... well, we'll finish taking these apart tonight and see what we'll need to start rebuilding them. When do you want to work on them again?"  
>"Could I come back tomorrow?" she asked.<br>Suddenly I felt someone nudge my arm, and I looked over to see Quil and Embry grinning at me, and I could tell we were all thinking the same thing. Romance, and embarrassment! I heard Bella and Jake talking about what they would do tomorrow, but I wasn't really paying attention as the three of us slowly walked over and stood next to Jacob.  
>"Jake if I took these to a mechanic, how much would he charge me?" Bella said.<br>"Okay, you're getting a deal," Jacob agreed with a smile.  
>"Not to mention riding lessons," she added.<br>I heard Quil whisper something and when I looked over both him and Embry were smiling widely at each other.  
>Jacob smacked the back of Quil's head muttered for all of us to get out.<br>"No really, I have to go," Bella said as she walked to the door. "See you tomorrow, Jacob," she waved and left.  
>As soon as we thought she was out of hearing range we began.<br>"Aww, Jacob has a crush on Bella!" I cooed as I smiled at him mischievously.  
>"Woooooo!" The guys shouted as Jacob turned to face us all.<br>That's when Jake grabbed Embry's and proceeded to give him a noogie.  
>"Ouch!" He shouted then he grabbed Quil and held them both by the back of their neck. "Hey!"<br>"If either of you set so much as a toe on my land tomorrow, I swear I will personally make your lives a living hell," he threatened.  
>"What about Emilia?" Quil asked as Jacob released them.<br>Embry was rubbing his head and neck when Jacob walked over to me and pinched my cheeks.  
>"Oh, I didn't forget about little Emilia!" he mocked my earlier tone with an evil smile.<br>"Owie, owie, owie, owie, owie!" I protested as he pinched a little harder.  
>"You are no longer needed with this project!" he said as he let me go.<br>"Cuz you want to be alone with the future Mrs. Black?" I asked under my breath as I rubbed my aching cheeks.  
>Apparently I said it a little too loud as Quil and Embry laughed as Jacob turned around to face me.<br>"Oops, way too loud," I noted as I ran behind the Rabbit to avoid getting another cheek pinching from Jake.  
>Suddenly I heard my phone playing its ring tone in my pocket.<br>"Timeout, timeout!" I announced as I brought out my phone and quickly answered when I saw who it was.  
>"Hello?" I asked.<br>"Emilia, where are you? I've been trying to reach you for the last hour and a half," I heard Fred huff from the other side of the line. He sounded a little weird, but I didn't think anything of it.  
>"Oh sorry, Fred, I've just been hanging out with my friends. I must not have heard my phone. Anyways what's up?" I asked.<br>"Really? That's your excuse? You didn't hear your phone?" he said annoyed.  
>'Here we go again,' I thought to myself as I face-palmed.<br>Jacob and Quil raised an eyebrow at me, but Embry already knew what was going on, as he and I always talked about it.  
>"It's not an excuse, I really didn't hear it! I don't know what the big deal is," I replied as I leaned on the car.<br>"The big deal is that I wanted to talk to my girlfriend, but obviously she has better things to do with her friends," he retorted loudly.  
>"Don't raise your voice at me! I did nothing wrong, and I told you yesterday that I was going to hang out with my friends today! I don't know why you're acting this way!" I said getting angrier.<br>"Don't tell me not to raise my voice when you're the one who's screaming at me! And you never told me you were hanging out with your friends! I'm acting this way because you keep lying to me!" he shouted.  
>I was about to respond when I looked over at the guys, who were looking at me in a worried way.<br>"Hold on, Fred," I said as I put my phone to my shoulder.  
>"Hey, guys, I'm just gonna head home ok? See you tomorrow," I muttered as I walked to door.<br>"Bye Mia," Quil and Jake chorused.  
>"See you later Emilia," Embry chimed and I waved back at them all.<br>"I don't know what you're talking about! I'm not lying about anything!" I returned my attention to the previous conversation as I looked out to where my car was. The rain had lessened, but it was still coming down as I ran for it. I quickly got in and sat there as Fred continued to yell at me.  
>"Look, you need to stop shouting. I don't know why you're so mad!" I tried to interject as I sat back in my seat.<br>"I already told you! Because you keep lying and I. Am. Not. Shouting!" He shouted at me.  
>"You just shouted right there," I argued. He paused for a few minutes then continued.<br>"Look, I'm sorry for shouting, but I don't like it when people lie to me, especially not my girlfriend, and please don't say you weren't lying. I know you well enough," he said calmly.  
>"You obviously don't, because I was not lying," I said through gritted teeth. "I was at my friend's house helping my other friend out. We were working in the garage, and I didn't hear it."<br>We argued for another half hour before I got angry and hung up on him. I sat there in my car for a moment before I hit the steering wheel in frustration.  
>"Hey don't take it out on the car." A voice said from the back seat. I almost jumped out of my skin, and I suddenly turned around to find that Embry was laying in the back seat with his arms behind his head.<br>"You look comfortable," I muttered as he sat up.  
>"I was, but some shouting kinda disturbed me," he shrugged nonchalantly.<br>"Sorry about that... wait, why am I apologizing? No, better question, why are you in my car?" I asked.  
>"I just wanted to make sure you were alright, but I guess hitting the car answered that," he said.<br>"It's just – I'm so frustrated! He always makes assumptions without any reasoning whatsoever!" I exclaimed as he sat up.  
>"Yeah that... that doesn't sound right, to me," he said slowly as he got closer to my face.<br>"What are you doing?" I asked as he blinked and looked at me wide eyed.  
>"Uh, I was trying to freak you out..." he trailed off with an awkward smile.<br>"It's working," I said as I chuckled at him.  
>"Okay, um, oh yeah there's a party tonight. Quil and Jacob are going too. Maybe this could get your mind off of creeper!" he suggested, using Fred's nickname.<br>"A party? I don't know. I'm not really in the mood," I sighed.  
>"Aww, come on! It'll be fun!" he persisted as I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.<br>"Oh, alright!" I conceded as I nodded my head.  
>"I'll text you the details later," he offered as he opened the door, and got out.<br>"See you later, Embry!" I said as I pulled out of the driveway. He waved back at me and I drove off to my house.  
>Later that night as I was getting ready with Kim, seeing as she was doing nothing and wanted to come with, I got a text message from Quil telling me how to get to the party.<br>"He says that he, Embry, and Jake are gonna meet us there," I told Kim as she did her hair. "Is Jared going?" I asked.  
>"Nah, he wanted to, but he's busy tonight," she said as I walked over to do my makeup.<br>Kim was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, with a black spaghetti strap shirt under a blue and white cardigan, and black and white converse. She also picked out my outfit: skinny jeans with a few tears in the knees, a tight elbow length light grey shirt and my converse.  
>We left the house at around 8:30 pm, but we arrived at the place at around 10:00 pm because Kim gave me the wrong directions. We had a good laugh when we got to the wrong place because it was church.<br>When we pulled up, the place was packed with people. Some people were even outside on the lawn making out.  
>"Maybe we should go... Kim!" I shouted after her as she got out of the car. She waved me over as I quickly parked my car. I walked over to her, and she seemed so excited to go in.<br>"I never knew you were such a party person," I observed as we walked around a couple making out on the porch.  
>"Normally I'm not, but I've never been to a college party," she replied and I stopped dead in my tracks.<br>"This is a college party?" I asked. Kim looked back at me with a smile.  
>"I'm kidding, Emilia! Come on, let's have some fun!" she cheered as she opened the door, and that's when I saw the chaos.<br>There were people everywhere. Every room down stairs was full of people, and I didn't even want to know what was going on upstairs. The music down here was beyond loud; I almost didn't hear when someone shouted my name. I looked into what I was guess was the living room and saw a bunch of drunk guys sitting on the couch surrounded by chicks in slu- er, I mean revealing clothes. And of all the people to have come to the party it was Fred who was walking towards me. I could tell he was drunk off his ass, when he fell over into a couple that were making out.  
>Kim pulled me into another room when she saw him, and told me that he was crazy. I agreed with her as we started to dance to the music. A few minutes later and I couldn't handle all the people surrounding me.<br>"I'm gonna get a drink," I told her as she moved to the music. She nodded her head and I made my way past all the people and into the kitchen.  
>There were a bunch of red cups full of mysterious liquids, but I went to fridge and grabbed a couple of canned sodas. When I was about to close the door, someone suddenly grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back. I was about to shove the person away when I saw who it was.<br>"What are you doing Fred?" I asked as he pulled me closer to him.  
>"Oh, baby, I thought I was imagining it when saw your beautiful-self walk through the door," he said slurring most of his words. I could smell the rancid odor of alcohol on his breath as he got closer to my face. I pushed him away, but he got angry and held me tighter.<br>"Why are you tryin' ta get away?" he said to my face.  
>"Because you're drunk!" I replied hotly before I managed to successfully push him away.<br>He glared at me and I walked away from him, but he suddenly grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him.  
>"I was talkin' ta ya!" he shouted loud enough to get the attention of everyone in the kitchen.<br>"Leave me alone," I growled as I tried to get away from him, but he roughly shoved me into the counter behind me. The force of the hit made me drop the sodas.  
>"What the hell!" I shouted at him.<br>He turned red in the face as he approached me as he raised his fist at me.

Suddenly I was on the floor, and the pain coming from my eye let me know that he had just punched me in the face. I felt the tears fall from my eyes as he kicked me in the side. Then I blacked out.  
>When I woke up I was holding an unconscious and bloody Fred by the front of his shirt. I let him go and slowly backed away as I looked at my bloody knuckles, and then it hit me. I beat up my own boyfriend!<p>

I quickly turned around and ran out the door and to my car. All the while I heard someone shouting my name.  
>When I opened the door I climbed in the driver's side and looked for my keys. After several desperate moments of searching I still couldn't find them. That's when I broke down, and started crying into the steering wheel. I jumped when someone suddenly opened my door, but I calmed when I saw it was Kim. She was looking worriedly at me, my keys in hand.<br>"I'll drive us home," she said. I slowly nodded my head and moved to the passenger seat. She climbed in and closed the door, but before she started the engine she looked over at me. "What happened back there?" she asked.  
>"I... I don't know," I answered truthfully. "I was g-getting the d-drinks when he came up to me. He was d-drunk, and tried to k-kiss me, but I didn't l-l-let him so he punched me in the face. I fell and he kicked me. Then I don't remember," I explained as the tears came to my eyes again. She gave me a worried look, before she started the car and we drove home.<br>When we reached her house, she called Dan and asked if I could sleep over. He let me, and we both made our way into her room, where I started crying uncontrollably. I didn't even know why I was crying, but when I stopped half an hour later Kim let me borrow some clothes before we started talking again. We talked for a while before sleep finally overcame us both and we simply slept where we landed.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I'm so happy I was able to have updated within a week. I'm planning on updating every week from now on, but if I'm a little late please don't kill me! I would really like some reviews from people just like you! They (the reviews) let me know if people actually like my story, or if I need to improve anything, so please review! As you can see from this point on I plan to follow the story line, but I will be adding my own twists so don't worry about it getting boring, and just a repeat of the story.<p>

I would like to thank:

Twilightluva101- I'm glad you like it!

EvaDawn- I have looked into all your points and I do have a story plot, though it's a secret. It'll reveal itself as the story progress's, I didn't realize that about Emilia and Paul but I'll be careful about it! And yes Emilia is immature, right now, but I do plan to make her mature as the story goes on. Thanks for your review, and hopefully this story will get better as it goes by.

Weirdiswounderfullneverforge t- I'm also glad you like this story, and I'll try to give more!

And last but certainly not leas ILoveReadingAndWriting! Thank you for becoming my beta, and for being the first reviewer of the 2013 year!

Thanks guys!


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning I was woken up by Kim's squeals. I jumped from my spot on the bed and looked around to find Kim at her desk covering her mouth as she watched a video on YouTube.  
>"What's wrong?" I asked sleepily as I got up from the bed and walked next to her. When I read the title of the video my stomach began to twist into knots.<br>'Guy tried to beat up girlfriend, but gets beaten up instead.'  
>I covered my mouth as I watched in horror. It was Fred and I, yesterday at the party.<br>The video starts out when Fred pushed me into the counter and he punched me twice before I fell. He began to kick me in the side as I curled into a ball.  
>Just as he was about to kick me again I suddenly reached out and grabbed his ankle. He yelled a few nasty words at me before I jumped up and punched him square in the nose. He fell back as blood began to run down his nose. He was knocked out after that hit. I quickly grabbed his shirt, picked him up and punched him a few times before I finally let him go. It was right about there that I remember waking up from my black out. The video ended just as I ran out the door.<br>"What are the chances that Dan or Paul are going to see this," I asked after a good ten minutes.  
>"Well from what I heard, Dan doesn't know how to look up videos and Paul doesn't like to use the internet," Kim tried to sound assuring as she looked worriedly at me.<br>"What about my other friends?" I asked, sitting down on the bed.  
>"Um, this video has over 500,000 views," she muttered.<br>I practically screamed in horror.  
>"No! No, no, no, no!" I cried, holding my head in my arms. This could <em>not<em> be happening. What would my friends think? Oh god, would the school expel me?! This was not good. Our school was very strict on fighting! I was brought out of my thoughts when Kim began to shake me by the shoulders.  
>"What?!" I questioned irritated.<br>"Look," she explained as she showed me her phone. It was a text message from Jared.  
>'Hey, Kimmy, if she's with you, could you tell Emilia that we need her to help calm Paul down? He saw the video...'<br>"Oh no...," I whispered. My heart began to pound very hard.  
>"We have to go! Wait, let me see your face," she demanded, making me look her. "I think I can cover it up, but we have to hurry before Paul goes berserk and tried to kill Fred," she called as she ran to her bathroom and came back with this cream.<br>"It might be a little off, but at this moment I don't care," she said as she quickly put the cold stuff on my eye. I was expecting to feel pain when she touched me, but I felt nothing, other than the cold cream. When she finished we grabbed our sweaters, bolted out of her house and to my car.  
>"Where are they?" I asked as she pulled out of the driveway down the road. It had started to rain really hard at that point.<br>"You don't need to worry about that. What you need to worry about is how you are going to calm Paul down," she instructed, making me begin to think.  
>We drove for a good ten minutes before she pulled over on the side of the road. We were surrounded by the forest, and no other car was in sight.<br>Kim quickly pulled me out of the car, and we both ran into the forest. The leaves sheltered us from a lot of the rain, but we were still getting wet. I really hoped Kim knew where she was going, because I did _not _want to be lost again.  
>When we climbed over a fallen tree we heard voices shouting.<br>"You need to calm down! Getting angry won't solve anything!" I heard a familiar voice command.  
>"Doing nothing and pretending that nothing happened won't solve this either!" Paul shouted back. Kim and I ran until we came across a small clearing. Paul, Jared, and another guy I met a long time ago were all there. None of them were wearing shirts, and all of them were soaked.<br>"It's her fight! She's not a kid anymore. She can handle herself," the guy I met a long time ago was standing in front of Paul who was shaking in anger. Jared was standing next to the guy. "It's not your job to protect her from these sorts of things! You are here to help her if she needs it!" Jared told him.  
>Kim and I walked forward and they all noticed us.<br>"Look she's here and she's alright," Jared gestured to us, trying to calm Paul down.  
>"What's going on?" I asked, almost immediately getting soaked the moment we stepped into the small clearing.<br>"Paul here wants to go confront your... ex?" Jared attempted. I nodded in confirmation and walked over to Paul who was shaking even harder.  
>"Why?" I asked and he glared down at me.<br>"Why? Why?! Because he hurt you! He hit you and he kicked you! I am not going to stands here and do nothing, when someone hurt my family!" he shouted down at me.  
>"I'm not a baby anymore. I can take care of myself," I assured him, careful that I wouldn't shout back.<br>"No you can't obviously!" he all-but-roared.  
>"I can too! That's why I hit him back!" I protested, raising my voice.<br>"That had nothing to do with it! Why the hell did you even go to a party in the first place?! You are way too young to even be going out!" he shouted again.  
>"I'm not a baby! Stop treating me like one! I'm 16 now! This is supposed to be the time in my life that I go out and socialize. I'm supposed to be going out to parties and hanging out with friends!" I argued, my voice rising with every sentence.<br>"No you're not!" he boomed as the shaking worsened and his eye began to twitch a little.  
>"Emilia, stand back," the tall guy said.<br>"No! He has to get this through his big, fat, over protective head," I yelled. What happened next just completely shocked me to no ends. There was a loud ripping sound, and where my cousin was standing only moments before now stood a massive giant dark silver wolf. It was glaring down at me with the same angry brown eyes Paul had.  
>I fell back as the wolf snarled at me.<br>"Oh my god...," I whispered as I backed away on the floor.  
>I got up, turned around, and ran. I heard Kim behind me. but I didn't stop. I couldn't believe what had just happened. 'I mean this sorta stuff only happens in fairy tales! People turning into wolves… It's ridiculous, impossible, and things like that do not happen in real life!' I thought to myself frantically as I ran. I heard a loud howl behind me, I turned to see if they it was following me, but I ran into a tree and fell back.<br>"Emilia? Are you ok?" Or I thought it was a tree. When I looked up I saw Demitry staring down at me with worried honey colored eyes.  
>I quickly stood up, grabbed his hand, and ran again.<br>"We have to get out of here!" I cried as I pulled him behind me.  
>"Why, what's wrong?" he queried.<br>"There's this giant mutant wolf thing!" I shouted. He suddenly stopped running and turned around.  
>"What are you doing? It might be chasing me!" I informed him as I pulled on his arm.<br>He stood there for a moment before suddenly turning to face me. "It's looking for you," he said seriously, then quicker than I could see he carried me bridal style, then ran a few steps before jumping into the air and landing on a tree branch.  
>When I looked over I saw that we were at least 40 feet up.<br>"How did you do that?" I asked a little scared as he put me down.  
>"Uh, I have strong legs...," he trailed off, but I wasn't convinced.<br>I was about to tell him something when he suddenly shushed me and pushed me against the tree.  
>I looked down and there 40 feet down was another giant wolf, but this one was black, and bigger than the others.<br>"Oh my god," I whispered softly. Demitry look at me and put a finger to his lips telling me to be quiet. We watched the wolf as it sniffed around before it howled loudly.  
>A few moments later two other giant wolves came into view. It was the dark grey one, and the other was an unfamiliar brown one. They seemed to be communicating, but that was ridiculous! Animals don't do that... Do they?<br>Demitry waved his hand in front of my face and got my attention. He pointed at himself then lifted his arms as if to say he was going to carry something and then pointed at me.  
>I gave him a suspicious look, but nodded my head frantically when a wolf howled.<br>He quickly picked me up and jumped to a different tree. We looked back and saw that the wolves hadn't noticed us, so he jumped to another tree. Unfortunately this branch was weak, so when Demitry stepped on it we were both sent to the ground. We looked back as saw that the wolves were staring at us. The black one howled, and they suddenly ran at us.  
>"This just got really interesting. Hold your breath for as long as you can," Demitry muttered. I had just taken a deep breath when everything suddenly seemed to morph together.<br>I gasped at the weird sensation that had started at the pit of my stomach and spread all the way to my toes and finger tips. When it reached my head there was a click inside me and everything that was morphing together suddenly went back to normal, though Demitry was still running.  
>'I remember this feeling,' I thought to myself. 'Back when I got lost, I could see everything clearly, and I could run fast. Can I still do that now?' I thought to myself as I looked at the ground.<br>I could tell we were moving fast, but I still had to check, so I jumped from Demitry's grasp.  
>"Emilia!" He shouted at me, but he gave me a weird look as I kept up with him. "How are you keeping up with me?!" he asked, as I ran. I just smiled, loving the way this felt.<br>"I don't know, but this is awesome!" I whooped as I sped up.  
>Demitry gave me a weird look but suddenly the dark grey wolf jumped out of nowhere and attacked him.<br>"Demitry!" I shouted as I slid to stop a few feet away.  
>The wolf was on top of Demitry trying to get a good bite out of him, but he kept his hands around the wolf's muzzle.<br>I charged at the wolf, and shoved the beast a good distance away then I hurriedly helped Demitry stand up, and we began running again.  
>After a while we stopped running, and I was so out of breath that it really began to hurt.<br>"Emilia, calm down, it's alright," I heard Demitry assure me as I leaned on the tree.  
>"What... were... those things...?" I wheezed out.<br>"Shush up, and regain your breath," he murmured soothingly.  
>I did what I was told and when I did get my breath back, almost 15 minutes later, I suddenly felt empty, cold, and exhausted.<br>"Come on we have to keep moving," he said.  
>"I can't," I denied as I slid down the tree.<br>"What?! You have to! Don't shake your head at me." Despite the unwavering firmness in his voice, I continued to shake my head.  
>"Honestly, I can't. My energy is at zero," I told him as he gave me a deflated look.<br>"You stay here and I'll try to lead them off," he said as he scratched his head.  
>"Alright," I agreed. He began to walk away.<br>"We really do have to talk," he muttered under his breath. Before I had a chance to reply, he suddenly disappeared in a gush of wind.  
>I was so confused and my head was hurting, so I brought my knees up to my chest and let my head rest on them.<br>"Emilia! There you are!" I heard a deep voice say after a while of silence. When I looked up I saw a shirtless guy.  
>"Who're you?" I asked softly.<br>"It's me Sam Uley," he introduced himself as he walked closer to me.  
>"You should be careful out here in this forest. There're these giant wolf beasts," I muttered, as black spots began to swim across my vision.<br>"I know," he whispered as he scooped me up in his warm arms.  
>And that's when I fell into a dreamless sleep.<br>I was woken up by a loud ear piercing scream.  
>I felt like I was lost in darkness, but I felt people pushing my arms and legs down.<br>"Emilia wake up!" I heard someone shout. I wanted to respond but the screaming wouldn't allow me to think properly.  
>"How are we supposed to wake her up!?" Another familiar voice cried, sounding panicked.<br>"We've tried everything," A third female voice affirmed.  
>The screaming was getting louder and louder, and took me a moment before I realized that the screaming was coming from me. I quickly shut my mouth, and took a few deep breaths from my nose.<br>"Look, she's waking up!" The first voice said.  
>"We can see that, Quil," Jacob's voice muttered, seeming a little irritated.<br>"Move over; I need to talk to her," Kim's commanded, and suddenly the hands holding my legs and arms down let go.  
>"Emilia, come on open your eyes. It's time to wake up!" Kim's soft voice whispered in my ear.<br>'That's why it was so dark,' I thought to myself as I slowly opened my eyes.  
>"There you go," Kim murmured soothingly. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she helped me sit up<br>"My legs were killing me with cramps, and my throat is hoarse," I said in an awkward voice.  
>"It's alright now, you're okay," she assured me softly.<br>"What happened?" Jacob asked.  
>"What do you mean?" I shot back.<br>"Well, Quil and I were coming over to talk about the video of you and er... Fred, but when we got here your uncle told us you had spent the night at Kim's. We were going back to my place when we saw Sam walking with you sleeping in his arms," Jacob explained. I thought about what happened earlier.  
>"Oh yeah, I was going to calm Paul down, but then he...," I trailed off as the memories of Paul turning into a wolf, and running off with Demitry suddenly flooded my mind.<br>"OH MY GOD!" I shouted and jumped out of bed. Kim grabbed my arms and held me still, though I felt like screaming in shock.  
>"Calm down, Emilia we need to talk," she said quietly.<br>"Yeah we do! What happened back there!?" I asked, and there was a knock on the door.  
>"Come in," Kim called.<br>"Hey sweetheart, how're you feeling?" Dan asked from the doorway.  
>"She's fine, but she and I need to have a long talk," She informed him. Dan nodded his head.<br>"Ok, um, Jacob, Billy called and said he wants you home," Dan said, turning to the young Quileute.  
>"... Alright, come on, Quil, I'm your ride home," Jacob announced, seeming hesitant to leave. He got up with a sigh, and Quil followed him out of the door.<br>"What was that back there? I mean, you were there too, and I know you saw it," I demanded of Kim the moment they left, but she simply put her hands on my shoulders.  
>"It's not right if I tell you. You have to let them speak, and you have to listen to them," She told me calmly.<br>I was about to ask who, when suddenly Sam, Jared and Paul walked into my room.  
>I freaked out when I saw Paul.<br>"Get away from me!" I shouted as I stood up on my bed and backed away. He gave me a hurt look, but I just backed up even more.  
>"Emilia, you need to calm down, and hear what they are about to tell you," Kim tried to calm me, grabbing my arm and starting pulling me back down onto the bed.<br>"No, I remember what I saw, and that is _not_ normal," I protested, a little scared.  
>"Emilia, calm down," Sam said loudly.<br>I froze in my spot and looked him straight in the eyes, shocked that he had raised his voice at me.  
>I didn't break eye contact as I slowly sat back down on the bed.<br>After a moment of silence Sam began.  
>"Do you remember any of the old tribe legends?" he asked.<br>"Y-yeah, my mom would always tell me them before I fell asleep when I was little. That the Quileute tribe descended from wolves, and that they were our brothers at one point. But that's all they are right? Legends I mean," I searched for confirmation as Jared looked around my room. Paul was still looking at the floor.  
>"Yes, well, yes and no," Sam tried to explain.<br>"What do you mean 'yes and no'? It's either 'yes' or 'no'. Which is it?" I asked carefully.  
>He sighed before answering. "No. As far as you are involved they aren't just legends," he said. The finality in those words… suddenly I felt something inside me shatter.<br>"Those old fairy tales can't be real," I muttered in disbelief more to myself than anyone else in the room.  
>"What you saw today was no illusion and no figment of your imagination. It was the real deal," Jared said, still not making eye contact with me.<br>"Wait, all three of you are?" I asked and they all nodded their heads.  
>"...prove it," I whispered.<br>"What do you mean prove it? You already saw a demonstration earlier," Paul spoke up for the first time.  
>"I won't believe it until I see it again, but all of you this time," I elaborated as I got off my bed.<br>"Just a minute ago you were calling it weird and not normal!" Paul tried to argue.  
>"Weird and not normal are the same thing," I pointed out his redundant statement.<br>"Guys, this is serious!" Sam's deep tenor resounded as Jared face-palmed.  
>"Ok then outside. Everyone," I commanded as I pointed to my door.<br>They all filed out with Kim and I following behind.  
>As were walking out the back door, Kira ran up to Sam and growled. Over the last month she had really grown. When I had first gotten her she was small enough so that I could carry her, but now she was reaching up to my mid thigh on all fours.<br>"Cute dog," He muttered.  
>"The cutest," I stated seriously. "Kira come," I said. She barked once at Sam before running over to me. She was amazingly obedient for a pup her age.<br>"Go to your bed," I commanded, and she ran off.  
>As soon as she was gone I walked outside and joined Kim and together we walked into the forest. The guys were there all taking off their shirts.<br>"Whoa, guys why are you taking off your shirts?!" I asked.  
>"You wanted us to show you, and our clothes rip," Sam explained as he dropped his shirt on the floor.<br>"Ugh, this is going to get awkward," I muttered as Kim and I both turned around.  
>We waited a few minutes before I felt something cold and wet touch my hand. I turned around and freaked out. Right in front of me was a gigantic freaking wolf. The same dark gray one as before.<br>"Paul...?" I whispered as the wolf whined a little.  
>"Yeah, that's Paul," Kim confirmed as she walked over to another giant brown wolf.<br>My breath hitched in my throat, as I realized that this was real. I wasn't dreaming. My cousin can actually turn into a freaking giant wolf! I took a step back and held my head. 'This can't be real though! Stuff like this doesn't happen in real life!' I argued with myself as I slowly backed away.  
>"Hey, Emilia, you need to calm down. It's alright," Kim told me as I looked over at her.<br>"But, but, but... Stuff like this doesn't happen in real life! It only happens in books, and movies and junk!" I reasoned.  
>"It's alright to be confused, really it is! How do you think I felt when I found out? The sooner you realize that is the real, the better it'll get," She with a soft smile.<br>I sighed. She did have a point, though.  
>"So this is Paul?" I asked as I pointed at the grey wolf in front of me.<br>"Yup, and this is Jared and that's Sam," she re-introduced us as she hugged the brown one and pointed at the black one.  
>"You jerk," I whispered at Paul, who's ears went flat against his head, and his eyes got wide. "So every time you would randomly run off you turned into a wolf, and did what?" I asked as he sat on his hind legs and whined.<br>I sighed and walked closer to him as he brought his head down.  
>"I feel like such a bad guy," I said to him as I patted his head. "I mean I'd scream at you every time you'd run off, but you never told me. Is it like a secret or something?" I asked and he nodded his head in a wolf-ish way.<br>I pinched the bridge of my nose, and thought for a moment before I let my hand drop.  
>"So I'm not allowed to tell anyone either huh?" I asked as he shook his head. "Well, listen, you guys get dressed and meet us back at our house okay? I want a few more explanations that require more than a yes or a no. Come on, Kim; let's give them their privacy," I called to her as I headed towards my house.<br>"Wait up!" Kim said as she ran over to me.  
>When we made it back to the house I brought out all the food I needed to make lunch for the guys.<br>"You gonna stay for lunch?" I asked Kim who was sitting at the table.  
>"Sure, mom and dad had to work today anyways, so no one's home," she explained as she got up. "Let me help you with that. I mean even if it's only three guys they all still eat a lot," she said and I chuckled.<br>"That's the understatement of the year." I muttered.  
>By the time the boys walked into the kitchen, Kim and I had prepared two dozen hot dogs and three dozen sandwiches.<br>"Hope you guys are hungry," I announced as we set everything down on the table.  
>"Starving!" Paul admitted, as he rushed to the table.<br>"Would you also like to stay for lunch?" I asked Sam and Jared. They both agreed for different reasons.  
>Jared agreed because of Kim, and Sam took the offer because he still had to explain a few more things to me.<br>"So what do you guys do when you go wolf?" I asked as they were all about to take a bite of their food but froze mid way.  
>"Umm, look all you have to know is that we keep everyone on the Rez safe," Paul said slowly after he thought about it.<br>"Okaaaaay, umm, how do you know who's got the wolf gene?" I asked.  
>"It's carried by the blood line from our ancestors. For instance, Paul and I share the same gene source, or the 'Uley gene'," Sam spoke up as Jared took a huge bite out of his hot dog.<br>"So is there a possibility that I could have that gene and turn into a wolf?" I asked and everyone turned to look at me. "Well, I mean, my dad and Paul's dad were brothers, so does that mean I might have it?" I asked again.  
>"Never in our history has there ever been a female wolf. Though you might have it, you won't turn. If you ever have children and one of them is a boy he might have it," Sam explained slowly as I nodded my head.<br>"Oh, well that clears that up," I muttered.  
>We spent around an hour talking, before Sam, Jared, and Paul had to leave to patrol the area.<br>"But patrol for what?" I asked Kim once they left.  
>"Oh, who knows? Do you want to do something?" Kim suggested, trying to change the subject.<br>"I don't know, I'm kinda tired right now and I still have to let all this information sink in," I admitted as we walked to the living room.  
>"Well, for now let's watch TV," she said as we sat down. Half an hour later and I was already bored.<br>"Come on, before we do anything else we need to change. We still have our pajamas on," I pointed out as I dragged Kim up to my room.  
>Once we changed we decided to go take Kira to a nearby dog park.<br>"So what do you think of all this so far?" Kim asked me as I let Kira run free. The park was empty, and it looked like it was going to rain soon.  
>"I don't know what to think," I replied honestly. "I mean they explained a lot to me, but I still feel like they're hiding something from me," I admitted as we sat on a bench.<br>"I'm sure it's nothing, and if it is, I'm sure it's nothing seriously big," she reassured me, though I knew she was hiding something.  
>"You know what it is, don't you?" I accused and narrowed my eyes at her.<br>When she didn't respond I groaned.  
>"Kim!"<br>"Mia, like I said before it's not my secret to tell," she explained, as I rested my elbows on my knees.  
>"Looks like I'm going to have to figure this out on my own, huh?" I muttered as I closed my eyes.<br>"If you ever do," I heard her mutter.  
>A few minutes passed, and I felt my shirt start to rise up on the side.<br>"Kim, what are you doing?" I asked as I opened my eyes and looked over at her.  
>"Sorry, it's just I remembered that he kicked you on your side and I wanted to know if you had a bruise," she said as she let my shirt fall back down.<br>"Well do I?" I asked as I picked up my shirt, and showed her my side.  
>"Was it on this side?" She asked, and I nodded my head.<br>"Well you don't have anything here," She said and poked me.  
>I giggled then put my shirt down.<br>"Well, I guess I had one, but I just heal fast," I played it off and shrugged my shoulders.  
>"I've never met anyone who heals that fast, except for the guys," she said skepticaly as Kira ran past us, chasing a bird.<br>"They heal fast?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, almost immediately. Even if they break a bone it fixes itself really fast," She affirmed.<br>"What do they do to get hurt that badly?" I wondered.  
>"I'm still not going to tell you," Kim refused stubbornly, and I groaned. Kira then ran past us, this time a lot of birds were chasing her.<br>A few minutes later it began to rain, so I quickly got Kira as Kim pulled out an umbrella.  
>"Hey Kim, by any chance do you know a guy named Demitry?" I questioned suddenly.<br>"Demitry? Hm, no I don't think so," she mused after a moment of pondering. "Why?"  
>"Well, see, yesterday when I ran from Paul, I met up with this guy I know named Demitry. For some weird reason we keep meeting at weird situations and in the forest most of the time," I told her as the rain came down harder.<br>"What? That's weird, why in the forest?" she asked, and I shrugged my shoulders.  
>"But get this, he is like super strong and super fast, and he can jump up like 40 in the air!" I explained.<br>"Emilia, that's not possible," Kim protested.  
>"But it is!" I insisted trying to convince her.<br>"You had probably passed out and imagined it, hey lets go to Emily's house!" she changed the subject, and making me suspicious.  
>"Who's Emily?" I asked shrugging away the suspicion, as we made it to my yard.<br>"Emily is Sam's fiancé. The guys always hang out there, and I bet you'd really like her!" She explained.  
>"I don't know, it's getting kinda late and I want to talk to Paul when he gets home," I sighed as we walked to the porch.<br>"Well ok, maybe next time," she mumbled as we walked in the door.  
>"Dan?!" I called not sure if he came home early.<br>"In the living room, watching the game," I heard him shout. "Hey, kiddo, a friend of yours called, said you two needed to talk ASAP," he informed me as I took Kira off her leash.  
>"Which friend?" I questioned, as Kim and I walked to the living room.<br>"Nice to see you, Kim, and oh, I think the guys name was Fred or something," Dan said as Kim and I exchanged a panicked look.  
>"Did he say what he wanted to talk about?" I asked, getting worried that Dan would find out about the fight.<br>"No, he only said it was urgent that you talk to him," Dan responded.  
>Kim and I quickly walked to my room, and locked the door.<br>"What are you going to do?!" Kim asked as I paced around.  
>"Well, first I'm going to call him and tell him never to call me again! Then tomorrow I'm going to go up to the principal and make sure I'm not expelled from school...," I trailed off, as I grabbed my phone from my pocket.<br>"Put it him on speaker!" she exclaimed as I dialed him.  
>After a two rings he picked up.<br>"Mia!" he greeted me happily.  
>"How dare you have the nerve to call my house?!" I demanded angrily between clenched teeth.<br>"What do you mean 'how dare I?' Oh, you're still mad about what happened yesterday," he said nonchalantly. "I thought you'd be over that by now."  
>"What!" I screamed, "Why the hell would I be over that! You beat me up!" I said a little lower so that Dan wouldn't hear.<br>"Oh come on Mia, get over it! And besides if I do recall correctly you hit me back." He retorted, not really taking any of this seriously.  
>"Are you insane?!" I shouted. "Do you actually expect me to get over that so easily?"<br>"Well I got over it. I'm expecting you to also get over it, like now," He demanded, and I sat there in disbelief, as Kim glared at the phone.  
>"Did you just command me to get over it?" I questioned still a little shocked.<br>"If you want to take it that way, yes I did," he replied, sounding confident.  
>I took a deep breath and let out a long, very loud string of vulgar things he could do, and where he could go for all I cared. "And if you <em>ever<em>, and I mean _ever_ call me or try to talk to me, I swear I will not hesitate to call the cops on you!" I screamed before I hung up and threw my phone at the floor, where it shattered into lots of little pieces.  
>"Woah, woah, woah, calm down Mia," Kim assuaged as she put up two hands in front of her.<br>"Who the hell does he think he is to be trying to order me around?! Especially after what he did to me!" I shouted at the broken phone. "I swear, the nerve of that guy!"  
>There was a knock on the door and I stomped over and swung my door open. "What do you want?!" I shouted and regretted it a moment later as I saw the look of shock on Dan's face. "Sorry, uncle...," I mumbled.<br>"I was just wondering if everything was alright. I heard screaming and then... something... broke...," he trailed off as he looked past me and at my destroyed phone.  
>"Um, yeah I got a little mad," I muttered under my breath.<br>"Man, you're just like your cousin, Emilia," he said as he shook his head.  
>"Hey, don't compare me to him! He's ten times worse!" I protested, as I put my hands on my hips.<br>"Sure he is, Emilia. Whatever floats your boat. So now you know our little secret?" he wondered me as he walked into my room.  
>"Yeah, I do now," I groused, as I followed him. "Well how did you find out?" I asked<br>"Well, looks like I have to tell you the story of how Paul turned into a wolf," He announced as he sat on my desk chair.  
>Both Kim and I sat on my bed and he started.<br>"It happened around a year or so ago. Paul had just come home from school, and he was angry. I mean, I've seen this kid get mad, but I had never seen him this furious before," he began. "So when he walked in and I asked him what was wrong, he kindly told me to shut the fuck up and leave him alone," he muttered. Kim and I stared wide-eyed at the man - we had never before heard him say a bad word. "I followed him to the kitchen where we had a huge argument over something little. I think it was about, um... a leftover pizza or something, yeah I know it was dumb, but he made a huge deal out of it, and I told him he was grounded. He started shaking really bad, and then he turned into a wolf. He practically tore my arm off before he shot out the kitchen door. I didn't see him for a while, but when he came back, he was different somehow. But now he's the Paul you know," Dan finished. I sat there shocked.  
>"He turned into a wolf because of a piece of pizza?" I asked, and Dan nodded his head.<br>"No, I didn't," we heard someone say from my doorway. "Didn't Sam explain why we turned in the first place?" Paul asked irritation clear in his voice.  
>"Well, he said something about getting angry, but he said there was another part that I couldn't know, so stopped paying attention," I admitted softly.<br>"You are really something...," he said as he narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "We change when we get mad. What is that?" he asked and pointed a finger at my shattered phone.  
>"My phone," I said absentmindedly.<br>"What happened to it?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
>"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said playfully.<br>He glared at me and I glared back.  
>We talked for a few minutes before I had to take Kim home. That night as I drifted into sleep wolves filled my dreams.<p>

End chapter 12

Well guys I hoped you all liked it! I have to that I agree with some people that the story is moving quiet slow, but I guess I would rather be a little slow than for the story to move by too quickly. Do you guys think I should speed up the story line or keep it the same? Please leave a review or drop me a pm!

Ok guys I need you all to tell me, what should we do with Fred?

Special thanks to:

EmoImmortal: I'll update! I'll update!

VballBabe44: I'm glad you like it!

YellowLeatherLover: I'm glad you like my story too! And yes this is a Emilia and Embry story, its just kinda slow, but I promise I will start putting some EmbryXEmilia out there for you all real soon!

: I'm happy you like it!

See you guys in chapter 13!


	12. Chapter 12

The next day at school I felt like I was being watched all day. Everybody stared and whispered as soon as I passed by.  
>"Ok, this is getting ridiculous." I muttered during my class period with Kim and Embry, though he was absent.<br>"Well what do you expect? Your fight went viral!" Kim said as I laid my head on my desk.  
>"That's not fair! Why would someone post that on the internet?" I whined.<br>"Maybe because we live in a small town and in small towns nothing like this ever happens." Kim said as I looked at the empty seat in front of me.  
>"I wonder where Embry is." I said as I rested my chin in my hands.<br>"He probably just got sick or something." Kim replied quickly.  
>Class's passed by quickly and before I knew it Kim and I were walking down the hallway to get out of school. Suddenly we were stopped when two guys stood in front of us.<br>"Hello Emilia, I think we had a minor misunderstanding during the weekend." The taller of the two said.  
>"Get out of my way Fred." I said as people around us stopped and stared.<br>"Let's talk about this like civilized people and in a more private place." He said.  
>"I have nothing to say to you." I said as I tried to push past him, but he didn't let me pass.<br>"We have a lot to talk about." He said between clenched teeth.  
>"What more is needed to say? You beat me, I beat you worse, and we broke up. Nothing else needs to be said." I stated as Kim grabbed my arm and began pulling me back.<br>Fred suddenly grabbed my arm tightly and yanked me to him. "Who said we broke up?" He said angrily.  
>"Let me go." I said as I tried to yank my arm back, but he held on tighter. "Ow! Let go you're hurting me!" I said as I scratched his at his hand.<br>"Hey let her go." A deep voice said. I looked over and saw Jacob and Quil pushing past the crowd. Fred glared at them both, and held me tighter.  
>"Ow! Let go!" I shouted, and tried to make him let me go.<br>"Let her go." Quil said as he and Jacob walked to us.  
>Fred glared at them once more, before he squeezed my arm hard again, and stormed off.<br>I looked down at my arm which had a large red hand print.  
>"You ok Emilia?" Quil said as he walked over to me. Jacob was looking at where Fred had stormed off, but he came to me.<br>"Yeah its just my arm is hurting." I said as let my arm drop.  
>"Come on let's get you home." Kim said as we all walked down the hallway where people were still staring at me.<br>Kim was looking worriedly at me and Quil and Jake were walking behind us.  
>"Hey guys have you seen Embry?" I asked trying to break the silence.<br>"Um, no he didn't show up today, and we didn't talk to him yesterday. Maybe he's sick or something." Jacob said as we walked to my car.  
>"Maybe I'll drop off some soup or something later." I said as we all got in my car.<br>"What are you going to do about Creep?" Quil said as I started my car.  
>"I don't know, but he's getting way too out of hand." I said as I drove out of the school parking lot.<br>"The principal didn't call you into his office?" Jacob asked and I shook my head  
>"I've been lucky so far, but I'm not sure how long that'll last, considering I have the worst luck in the world." I muttered under my breath.<br>"If he does call you in, just say it was for self-defense." Quil said and shrugged his shoulders.  
>"Yeah..." I said absentmindedly as we drove by Embry's house. His mom was outside watering the garden.<br>After I dropped everyone off I quickly went home and made some chicken noodle soup, then drove to Embry's house.  
>I when I got out of the car Embry's mom came over with a small smile in her face.<br>"Hey there stranger," She said happily.  
>"Hey Mrs. Call. How've you been?" I asked as she walked closer.<br>"I've been good, and you?" She questioned.  
>"I could be better, but hey what're you gonna do right?" I said with a smile.<br>"So what brings you here?" She asked me as showed her the large silver canister full of soup.  
>"I heard Embry was sick so I brought him some of my get well soon soup." I explained, buy the look on Mrs. Call's face told me something was wrong.<br>"Oh, I'm sorry Mia, Embry is out right now." She apologized.  
>"Oh?" I questioned.<br>"Yeah he's been acting really strange lately. I keep telling myself it's just a phase or something like that, but it's like I know that it's something completely different." She said and I nodded my head.  
>"Well ok then, maybe when he comes home you could give him this?" I asked as I handed her the canister. She simply nodded her head and said goodbye.<br>As I drove home, I thought about what Embry's mom had said.  
>"It's not like him to be acting strange, heck if anything he's the normal one in our group." I said to myself. "Well anyways I hope he better soon."<br>The next few days all seemed to pass by so quick, that before I knew it, it was Friday and school was just about to let out. I was getting stuff from my locker when Quil walked up to me.  
>"Hey Emilia you wanna do something tomorrow? Jake and I were thinking of going up to Seattle to Pike Place Market to see what's good." He asked me, though I would have loved to go with my friends, I wasn't really in the mood to go out.<br>"Well I don't know, I was kinda hoping to finish up some homework or something." I said as Jacob walked over to us.  
>"Oh come on! Stop being such a book worm, let's have some fun." Quil said.<br>"What's going on guys?" Jacob asked.  
>"I'm trying to convince Emilia here that she should come with us to Seattle tomorrow." Quil mentioned as Jacob looked surprised.<br>"That was tomorrow? Sorry Quil I already made plans." Jacob apologized, as Quil's face fell.  
>"You guys are lame." He muttered as we walked down the hall. We talked for a little bit before I felt something trip me.<br>I tripped forward but before I fell Jacob caught me and helped me stand up. After I caught my balance I heard people behind me laughing. I turned around and saw Fred with a group of his friends laughing.  
>"What a clumsy little dumbass!" Fred laughed.<br>I rolled my eyes, gave him the middle finger and walked off, but Jacob and Quil weren't behind me. I looked back and saw them arguing with Fred who just glared.  
>I sighed and walked over to them.<br>"Come on guys let's go." I said as I pulled on their arms.  
>"Yeah listen to the little bitch and get outta here." Fred sneered.<br>I could tell Jacob and Quil were about to explode but I quickly started to pull the away.  
>"Guys, let's go!" I said as I pulled them away.<br>Fred and his group laughed, as I finally got Jake and Quil to walk away.  
>"Oh and by the Fredward," I said as I looked at his face. "I'd shove some tissues up your nose if I were you, looks like you nose is bleeding again, and the makeup you put on to cover the black eyes, doesn't match your skin."<br>He glared at me before he responded "Shut the hell up whore."  
>I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. "First off, I'm still a virgin so I can't be a whore, and second a very wise person once said that when a person who uses provocative language to insult another, it means that they are ignorant fools who have the same vocabulary as a child." I said as I walked away, his group laughing at Fred.<br>When we exited the school building Jacob crossed his arms over his chest and Quil huffed.  
>"What's wrong with you two?" I asked as we walked to my car.<br>"How can you walk away from someone like that? It infuriates me!" Quil said angrily.  
>"I just let it go. He's an idiot, whose pride was ruined." I muttered.<br>"He's been messing with you all week hasn't he?" Jacob asked and I didn't answer.  
>"So he has!" "Look it's nothing. He tries to mess with me and I ignore him, simple." I said as I brought out my keys. "He's just trying to get back at me for beating him up, or breaking up with him. I don't know, and I don't care." I stated as they got in my car.<br>"I'm surprised Kim isn't here." Quil said as he laid down in the back seats.  
>"Yeah, her boyfriend came to pick her up." I said as we drove out of the parking lot.<br>"Hey Emilia did you get your phone replaced?" Jacob asked as I brought out my new phone.  
>"Yup! I still have the same number so don't ask for it again." I said playfully as I put my phone away.<br>"Like we ever would." Jake said and Quil laughed.  
>"You guys wanna see if Embry's home?" I asked.<br>"If you want to, but I doubt he's there. I mean seriously we've been going to his house everyday this week and he's never been there." Jacob said as I pulled down Embry's street.  
>"Well we'll just check." I said, though what he said was true.<br>When I pulled up to Embry's driveway I saw someone looking out of a window, then suddenly close the curtains.  
>"I think I saw Embry." I said at the same as Jacob.<br>I grinned as we got out of the car.  
>"Glad I'm not the only one." I said as we all walked to the front door.<br>I knocked three times, and waited. Mrs. Call opened the door.  
>"Hey Mrs. Call is Embry home? We brought him some soup." I said as I pulled the canister from my backpack.<br>"Um..." She said before she looked behind the door. "S-sorry he's not in." I raised eyebrow before I handed her the canister.  
>"Well when he does get home could you give this to him." I said and she smiled softly before she took it.<br>"Yes I will Emilia. If that's all you needed..." She trailed off.  
>"Oh, ok bye Mrs. Call." We all said as we walked back to my car.<br>"I could've sworn I saw him." I muttered as we drove away.  
>"This is really weird, Embry is never gone for this long, well at least not without telling us were he was going." Quil said from the back.<br>I nodded my head, and an awkward silence settled on us.  
>"So how are those bikes coming along Jacob?" I asked as it began to rain.<br>"Oh they're almost done! Hopefully by next week they'll be ready to ride." Jake said happily.  
>"So does that mean that when you're done, Bella won't be coming anymore?" Quil asked sadly.<br>Jacob looked like he was going to respond, but he didn't know what to say.  
>"I'm going to guess you haven't thought about it." I stated as I pulled up to Jacobs driveway.<br>"No I haven't, um see you later Emilia. Come on Quil." Jacob mumbled as they got out of my car.  
>"Bye guys see you all later." I waved before I backed up and drove to my house.<br>By the time I had made it to my house the rain had gone down to a light sprinkle.  
>I walked inside I found two notes on the kitchen table.<br>The first one was from Dan  
>"Emilia, I have to work late, don't wait up. Have a good night. -Dan" I read the grabbed the other one.<br>"Mia I'm going to be gone all night don't wait up see you later. - Paul" I threw both notes away and went to living room.  
>"Great its Friday night and I have nothing to do." I said as I sat on the couch and flipped the television on, but after a few minutes of looking for something to watch I turned the tv off and walked to the back yard where Kira was lying in her dog house.<br>"Come here girl." I said as I opened the door. She immediately perked up and ran inside to where I was. She followed me up to my room where I changed into my jogging clothes.  
>Once I was done we walked back down stairs and I grabbed her leash.<br>"We are going for a jog!" I said and she barked at me. We left the house after I locked up.  
>We jogged down the street and before I knew it, it had started to rain but I didn't mind, running in the rain was always fun.<br>As we ran I thought about everything that had happened lately, finding out about Paul and the wolves, about Fred and about Embry.  
>'I really do miss him. I haven't seen my bud in almost a week." I thought to myself as we ran. 'I really do hope he's ok.' I thought to myself.<br>I wasn't paying much attention when Kira suddenly stopped running and growled at the forest next to us.  
>"Come in girl, we're almost done." I said as I gently tugged at her leash, but she continued to growl. I was about to tug again, when she suddenly shot off like a rocket into the forest, dragging me along with her.<br>"Kira stop!" I shouted as I tried to pull her back but she kept on dragging me, until her leash ripped at her collar. With a blink of an eye she was gone. I tried to follow her but I quickly lost sight of her. After a moment of rest I heard barking from a head of me. I followed the barks and when I found her she was barking at a large bush and some trees.  
>I quickly ran over to her and grabbed her collar.<br>"Come on you silly dog, I am not getting lost again because of you." I said as I double knotted the leash in her collar. She didn't stop barking even after I tried to pull her away. When I looked into the bushes I froze. There staring back at me were two large brown eyes.  
>I wanted to scream but suddenly the eyes pushed through the bushes and a giant black wolf appeared. Kira cried and ran behind me.<br>"S-s-sam...?" I asked quietly.  
>The wolf looked down at me and slowly nodded.<br>"Is P-Paul patrolling too?" I asked quietly. Sam nodded his head.  
>"All right I-I'll be going now." I said as I backed away but tripped on Kira and fell on the ground.<br>"I'm ok!" I said as I stood back up. Sam's head tilted to the side a little before I turned around and started walking away. I didn't turn around until I made it to the road.  
>"I don't think I'll ever get used to that Kira." I said as I began jogging home.<br>By the time I made it, it was pouring rain and the sun had set, which meant it was about freezing. Well to me it was.  
>I walked in the empty house, and quickly ran upstairs to take a warm bath. As I tried to turn the knob with my numb hands I heard Kira growling outside my door, then something broke downstairs.<br>No one was supposed to be home until later.  
>I peeked out of my door and listened for anything suspicious. I started to shake when I heard men's voices drift upstairs.<br>I slowly made my way to the top of the stairs and listened.  
>"You idiot! What part of quiet did you not understand."<br>"Sorry, I guess I drank one too many drinks." The other voice said.  
>My eyes grew wide with recognition.<br>"Fred?" I whispered to myself.  
>"So when is she going to get home?" The other voice asked.<br>"I dunno, but we have to hide before she does." Fred said.  
>"So could you remind me why we broke in here?" A third voice said.<br>"Alex are you stupid, we already explains why." Fred said.  
>"Once Emilia gets home we're going to jump her. Maybe scare her or something, we'll just see how things go." The other guy said.<br>'I need to call the cops.' I thought to myself as I began tiptoeing to my room Kira following right behind me. I was almost there when my phone started to ring.  
>"Shit! She's here!" Fred shouted as I heard people climbing the stairs.<br>I grabbed Kira, though she did weigh a lot, threw her into my room and just as I closed my door I saw Fred reach the top of the stairs. I slammed the door shut and locked it.  
>They began pounding on my door, but I grabbed Kira again and ran into my bathroom where I closed and locked the door.<br>I answered my phone which was still ringing.  
>"Hello?!" I said panicked.<br>"Emilia? Are you alright?" It was Kim.  
>"Kim! They broke into my house! They're banging on my door!" I said as fear found its way into me.<br>"What? Who?!" She shouted as a particularly loud bang made me jump.  
>"Fred, and his friends, oh no I think they're going to brake my door down. I have to call the police." I said as I hung up in Kim. I dialed the police and just as they answered the bathroom door fell and there stood Fred red in the face with anger.<br>"There you are you bitch!" He said as Kira jumped between us two. She growled and her fur was standing up menacingly. She might just be a few months old but she was really big.  
>"Get him." I commanded and Kira attacked.<br>She ran for Fred and bit his leg. He screamed in pain but kicked her away. I heard her cry, and the bedroom door slam shut.  
>"Now its just us." He said with an evil smile.<br>"911 what is your emergency?" I heard a lady say on the other line.  
>"Help they broke into my house!" I shouted into my phone before Fred rushed over and took it away before he slapped me hard.<br>"Did you think you could get away with making a fool of your boyfriend." He asked with a hard glare.  
>I glared back up at him, and held my cheek.<br>"You're nothing to me! Leave me alone." I shouted but he slapped me again.  
>"Alex, Cole take her to her bed." Fred order as two guys walked into the bathroom.<br>I backed away, and kicked the one with brown hair when he was close enough.  
>"Leave me alone!" I shouted as the other guy grabbed my legs. I reached over and started hitting him in the head.<br>"God Cole you're useless!" Fred shouted as he walked over and grabbed my arms tightly.  
>I shouted and squirmed the entire time they tried to move me.<br>"She's too loud!" The guy who was holding my legs shouted over me. The tears were running down my cheeks and my throat was getting hoarse from all my screaming, but I didn't stop fighting the guys holding me.  
>"Let me go!" I shouted before someone gagged me.<br>"There much better!" Fred said as they threw me on the bed. I tried to jump off and run, but they grabbed my arms and legs again and tied me to the bed frame.  
>"Let's see what to do, what to do?" Feed said as I tried to scream past the gag.<br>"Let's see, how about we do something about that virginity your so proud of." Fred said as he ran his hand over my stomach.  
>I started to scream and pull against the restraints.<br>"Fred you never said anything about this." The one I kicked earlier said as he backed away.  
>"Must've slipped my mind, and its too late for either of you to back out now." Fred said as lifted my shirt up.<br>"What a nice body you have." Fred said as he ran his hand over my stomach.  
>I tried to get away from his touch but with me being tied up there was only so little I could do. The tears spilled out from my eyes as he got on the bed and started taking off his shirt.<br>'No, I can't let this happen!' I thought to myself 'I don't want it to happen like this! Help! Please! Anyone!' I shouted in my head  
>As Fred began kissing my cheeks, the door suddenly swung open and there stood Embry.<br>"Get off of her." He said between clenched teeth.  
>"Get him." Fred ordered, but the other guys just stared shocked at Embry who seemed to have grown, both taller and muscular since the last time I saw him.<br>"I don't want to be apart of this anymore Fred! You lied to us, and I didn't sign up for this!" One of the guys admitted, before running past Embry, who was glaring at Fred. The other guy agreed with the first and also ran out.  
>"Get off of her." Embry repeated menacingly.<br>"How about you get the hell out of here, this doesn't concern you!" Fred spat out as he kissed my cheek again.  
>I screamed past the gag, and Embry ran at Fred and pulled him off, before throwing him across the room. He hit the wall, and glared at Embry.<br>"So that's the way you wanna play?" Fred questioned before he pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket.  
>I tried to scream at Fred to leave me and my friends alone, but it ended up sounding like giberish.<br>When Fred ran at him, Embry balked his hand into a fist and punched Fred in the center of his nose. There was a satisfying crack and Fred was knocked out.  
>Embry then walked over to me and took out the gag. I was crying the entire time, and when he finally undid the last of the restraints I jumped off my bed and gave Embry a hug. I felt him tense a little before he gave me a pat on the top of my head. "You're ok now. Don't cry." He whispered. Suddenly my room was full of red and blue lights, and then we heard the sirens. "The police!" I said as I ran from Embry, out of my room and down the stairs, then out the door where two police men were slowly walking up the porch.<br>"What's going on here?" The one on the left said.  
>"My ex boyfriend tried to rape me." I said as I wiped the tears away.<br>"Where is he now?" The other asked.  
>"In my room, passed out." I answered.<br>"Could you show us?" They asked me and I showed them up to my room where Fred was groaning on the floor.  
>'Where's Embry?' I thought to myself as I looked around. He was gone, but a window was open... 'He couldn't have jumped right? I mean we're on the second story.' I thought to myself as the cops handcuffed Fred.<br>"Emilia?! Emilia where are you?!" I heard Paul shout.  
>"I'm coming!" I shouted back as I ran down stairs.<br>Paul was in the kitchen, soaking wet, and looking worried.  
>"There you are. What happened?" He asked as he held my shoulders.<br>"I-I-I..." I trailed off as I thought about had happened, or I should say what could have happened. I didn't respond to Paul but I did start shaking in fear, and tears silently ran down my face.  
>After they got Fred in car, one of the officers began questioning me.<br>Just as they had asked me the last question we heard the door open and slam shut.  
>"What's going on?" Dan asked breathlessly.<br>"They tried to attack Emilia." Paul stated as I was curled up on the couch.  
>"Who did?" Dan asked shocked.<br>"Fred." Paul spat out with disgust.  
>"What are you going to do about him?" Dan asked as he walked over to me and laid a hand on my shoulder, but I flinched away from him.<br>"What's wrong?" He asked me but I didn't respond.  
>"They say she's slowly getting traumatized." Paul said for me.<br>I didn't know if what they said was true or not, but I just didn't feel like being touched by any one at the moment.  
>The police officers talked with Dan as I laid curled up on the couch. Although I knew it was really late, I couldn't sleep.<br>"Emilia do you want to go to your room?" Paul asked softly, but I shook my head.  
>'That was were I was tied up, and almost...I don't even want to think about.' I thought to myself as I shut my eyes tightly.<br>'Think about something else, think about something else!' I thought to myself, but every time I tried, my mind would always think back to him.  
>'Embry.' I suddenly thought to myself. 'Where had he been? Did he hear my screams? Where did he go? I didn't even get to thank him.' I thought to myself as I watched the police officer leave the house.<br>"Mia, I think you should be getting some sleep." Dan whispered as he knelt down in front of me.  
>I shook my head and sighed.<br>"Come on, you can't stay awake for ever." He said as we heard someone knock. Dan sighed before he stood up and walled to the front door.  
>"Oh Kim what are you doing here?" Dan asked as I perked up a little.<br>"Sorry I know its late, but I called Emilia earlier, and she said he was here." She said as I slipped off the couch, and slowly walked over to the front door.  
>Kim was there in her pajamas and a thick jacket.<br>"Kim?" I asked quietly.  
>"Emilia! Oh my god what happened? Come on did he do anything to you?" She asked as she pushed past Dan, and walked over to me.<br>I stared at her before the tears pooled on my eyes. "No, he didn't." I answered slowly.  
>She sighed with relief and put a hand over her chest. I quickly rushed to her and gave her a hug, which surprised her.<br>"What's wrong?" She asked as she stroked my hair. I cried on her shoulder, but she patiently waited for me to stop before she asked me to talk outside on the porch swing  
>"It's ok Mia, you can tell me anything." She said soothingly.<br>It took me a while to actually find out my reason for crying, but I didn't even know.  
>"Honestly Kim, I don't know why I was crying. I guess it was more of the after shock thing." I said quietly as I brought my knees to my chest.<br>We both stayed quiet for a few minutes before she finally asked "How did you get away? I mean, I heard he was knocked out, but how?"  
>I smiled a little bit before I answered. "Embry came." I whispered and she gasped.<br>"Seriously?" She questioned, and I nodded my head.  
>"Wow, I didn't see that coming." She said.<br>We stayed outside for a little whole longer before Dan told us to come inside.  
>Kim slept over, and for the first time that night I felt at peace. I don't think anyone could've prepared me for what was to come the next few days.<p>

Chapter 12 end

* * *

><p>So guys what do you think? I hope you liked it though I know what you're thinking "WTF is wrong with you?! Why do you keep making bad things happen to Mia?" but it all leads up to something bigger later I promise! So please don't hate me! Anyways sorry for the delay, its just ive been looking for a beta reader, if you know one or are interested please contact me! See you in chapter 13 which is 75% finished!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

The following morning Dan got a call from Fred's family apologizing for what he had done.  
>"They said they'll pay for anything he broke, and pay for Kira's medical bill, on one condition." Dan told me as we were eating breakfast.<br>"What happened to Kira?" Kim cut Dan off as I looked at the corner of the kitchen, where Kira was laying on her bed.  
>"When Fred kicked her, he broke something." I said sadly as we heard her cry. "She hasn't stood up since yesterday."<br>"I'll take her to the vet." Dan said as he drank his coffee and stood up.  
>"Wait what was that condition?" I asked as I stood up.<br>"They'll do all that and more, if we don't press charges." Dan muttered.  
>"What? Are they insane? Of course in pressing charges! He broke into our house, harassed me, and hurt my dog!" I said angrily.<br>"I agree with you 100% Emilia, but those bills from the vet are going to get expensive, plus he broke quiet a few things including the back door." He muttered, and I contemplated my options.  
>"...I won't press charges but tell them to keep Fred as far as possible from me." I said after I thought hard about it.<br>"Well I'm going to take your dog to the vet Mia." He said as he walked to the back yard and grabbed a large traveling cage.  
>"How do we get her in?" I asked as Dan opened the cage door. Before he could answer Kira cried out, but stood up and walked into the cage.<br>"Well that answers that..." I muttered.  
>"I'll see you two later." Dan said as he picked up the cage and walked out.<br>"Bye Dan, text me later to see what the vet says." I called as he walked out of the door.  
>A few minutes passed before I practically jumped out of my chair when I heard someone walking down the stairs.<br>"Calm down Mia, its just Paul." Kim said as he walked past us, looking angry.  
>"What's wrong with you?" I asked.<br>He didn't say anything, and walked out slamming the door behind him.  
>'Well he's in a bad mood' I thought to myself.<br>Later as Kim and I were cleaning up the kitchen, we heard a knock on the door.  
>I looked at Kim, and she looked at me before we both walked to the door.<br>She peaked out the peep hole and asked "Who is it?"  
>"It's me open up!" I heard a familiar voice shout.<br>"Quil? What are you doing here?" I asked once Kim opened the door.  
>"It's all over town Mia! They said Fred broke in last night, I just wanted to make sure you were all right." He said worried.<br>"Great now its spreading again. I wonder what kinda awesome rumors they're going to make now. Wait who told you that?" I asked.  
>"Well last night police showed up at Fred's house." He said and I face palmed.<br>I had forgotten Fred lived across the street to Quil.  
>"Well anyways his mom told my mom, but she said it was a secret." Quil said as we all walked into the living room. "So are you going to tell me your side?" Quil asked me, as we sat down.<br>"Emilia you don't have to you know." Kim said as she rubbed my back.  
>"Oh, sorry. If you're not comfortable then its ok." Quil said quickly, but I shook my head.<br>"You're one of my best friends, you should know." I sighed before I began telling him yesterday's stories.  
>"Wow, Embry showed up?" Quil asked when I finished.<br>"Yeah, but then he disappeared before I could thank him." I stated as I rested my chin in my hand.  
>"Maybe you should go to his house since he obviously isn't sick." Quil suggested, though I had planned on it already.<br>Quil left a few minutes later claiming he had errands to run, and Kim's boyfriend cam to pick shortly after.  
>As I waved good bye to Kim, I saw Jared grin at me like he knew a secret of something. I shrugged it off, and closed the door. That's when the sudden feeling of fear set in.<br>'I'm alone in my house again. What if someone breakes in again?! I have to get out of this house!' I thought to myself as I ran upstairs, and quickly changed into some loose fitting jeans, a red t-shirt, and a gray sweater. Then I ran down stairs, phone and keys in hand. I was out the door and in my car faster than I thought possible.  
>When I turned the ignition on and drove out of the drive way, I finally stopped o think about where I could go.<br>"Maybe you should go to his house since he obviously isn't sick." Quils words floated around my mind, and before I knew what was happening I had began driving down to his street.  
>'There's no point. He's never home anymore.' The annoying voice at the back of my head said.<br>"Well that's true, I shouldn't waste my time here anym- oh there he is!" I said to myself as I saw him walk out of the door.  
>I quickly parked my car across the street, and jogged over to him.<br>He was saying something to his mom, when I finally reached his drive way.  
>"...If Emilia comes by say that I'm really sick." I heard him call.<br>"Embry I've used that one a bunch of times already. Besides shes a sweet girl, I don't like lying to her." I heard his mom complain from somewhere inside his house.  
>"Make something up then! I don't like lying either but-"<br>"Embry?" I cut him off. I watched as he visibly tensed up when I called his name.  
>"What were you saying? Oh Emilia!" His mom said as she walked to the door, then she looked down at Embry, and then back at me.<br>"Ooooh... Emilia." She said less enthusiastically.  
>"Y-you've been lying to us?" I asked in disbelief.<br>He didn't respond, or make any sort of movement to show that he was planning on answering me.  
>"Well I'll leave two alone!" His mom did before quickly closing the door.<br>"Embry?" I called again.  
>"What?" He asked.<br>"Why were you lying to us?" I asked calmly.  
>"For a reason." He said, though he never turned to look at me.<br>"What reason do you have to lie to you best friends?" I said as I walked closer to him.  
>"Don't get closer, and I have my reasons." He said over his shoulder.<br>"Embry stop being like that, you can tell me." I said though my temper was going short.  
>"I don't see why my life should concern you, butt out!' He said as he pushed past me and walked towards the side of his house.<br>That's when I felt something inside me snap.  
>"I'm only concerned because you're my best friend!" I shouted at him as he stopped walking.<br>"Well we're not friends anymore, so stop caring." He muttered though he kept his back to me.  
>"Not friends? NOT FRIENDS!" I shouted, and walked after him. "After all the things we all went through, you're going to say we aren't friends?" I shouted back.<br>"I don't want to have this argument with an overly emotional girl who's in her period!" He said loudly over his shoulder.  
>I stared wide eyed at him at what he had just said. I wasn't on my period, was I? I didn't care, he had no right to say that.<br>"Who the hell do you think you are?!" I shouted at his back. "I just wanted to come over and thank you for saving me last night!" I shouted as tears of anger welled up at the corner of my eyes.  
>I saw his head bow down before he started walking away again.<br>As the fury inside me rose, I grabbed the locket he had given me for Christmas, that I always wore, yanked it off, and threw it at him.  
>It hit him in the back of his head and fell to floor with a 'cling.' He stopped walking, turned around and looked at the locket on the floor.<br>"We're not friends anymore right? So there take your stupid gifts back! I want nothing to do with you and your stupid self." I shouted as he bent down and picked up the necklace. He said nothing and turned around, making me even more furious. I don't even know why I was so mad, or hurt, but I felt like bawling my eyes out.  
>"You stupid jerk!" I shouted as I took off my shoe. "Why are you ignoring your friends!" I shouted again as I threw my shoe at him. It hit him in the back of his head, which made his head bow forcefully.<br>He turned and looked at me for the first time with a murderous glare, but when his eyes met my tearful ones, all the anger seemed to melt off his face.  
>"Answer me!" I screamed, but he just gave me this dumb look. I wiped my tears away and walked over to him, but only to grab my shoe, then I walked to my car and drove off. As I was driving I looked in the rear view mirror and saw Embry standing in the middle of the street looking at my car. There was this hurt look in his face.<br>"That stupid jerk! I don't see why he's hurt. He's the idiot who's been hurting his friends." I said as fresh tears gather at the corners of my eyes. I quickly wiped them away. 'I shouldn't be crying, there is no reason to be.' I thought to myself, but the tears didn't stop flowing.  
>After just driving around I finally pulled over at Jacob's house.<br>When I knocked on the front door, Billy answered he looked at me worriedly.  
>"Emilia, what's wrong?" He asked.<br>Oh I probably looked a little red from all the crying.  
>"It's nothing Billy, just...nothing." I mumbled.<br>"Oh, well Jacob's in the back if you'd like to see him." He said as he wheeled to the side and let me pass.  
>"Thanks." I said and gave him a forced smile.<br>I walked out the back door, and to the shed where I could hear laughter.  
>"Jake?" I called as I walked in.<br>"Huh? Oh hey Mia!" Jacob greeted happily.  
>"Hey Emilia, nice to see you again." Bella said with a smile on her face. She was sitting in the rabbit, just like last time.<br>"Hey Bella. I haven't seen you in a while." I said, though my voice sounded a little weird.  
>"You ok Mia? You seem depressed." Jacob stated.<br>"What? Oh yeah I'm fine." I mumered.  
>'Come on Emilia pull yourself together! Forget about Embry, just leave him out of your mind.' I thouht to myself as I walked closer to the almost finished bikes.<br>"Wow Jake, you work fast!" I said as I inspected the motor.  
>"Well working is easy when its fun to do." He said with a chuckle. "So Bella we're meeting up at your place tomorrow right?" Jake asked as he turned to face her.<br>She nodded and then they started talking about something else. Must've been an inside joke or something, because soon they were both laughing loudly.  
>"Well it was nice seeing you again Bella, but I have to get going." I said as I slowly walked towards the door.<br>"Wait your leaving already? But you just got here." Jacob said though he was still smiling from the joke.  
>"Yeah, come on stay for a little longer." Bella pleaded.<br>'And watch you both laugh your stupid heads off? I don't think so.' I thought to myself as I shook my head.  
>"No, its alright, I'll just go. Bye Jake see on Monday. Bye Bella see you around." I muttered as I walked out.<br>'Well that was a complete waste of my time.' I thought to myself bitterly. 'First I get told that my best friend doesn't want to be my friend, then my other friend is slowly being taken away by her, and then Quil is-' my thoughts were interrupted when I felt someone grab my shoulders. The memories from last night quickly filled my mind, and fear set in.  
>"Stop let me go!" I shouted as I pushed the person away, and tried to run away, but I tripped on my feet and fell to the floor. I was trying to get up when the person behind me gently grabbed my shoulders again. I was about to scream again, but then I looked at who it was.<br>"Woah, Emilia calm down!" Jacob said, though he gave me a startled look. "What's wrong with you?" He asked as he helped me up.  
>I simply shook my head.<br>"No that's not an answer, seriously tell me what's wrong." He said.  
>"It's nothing Jake." I muttered through gritted teeth. Again my temper was flaring. Hmm, maybe it was my time of the month.<br>"Ok, so now your mad. Which emotion do you want to have next?" He said though he shook his head. "Mia I'm your friend, we all are. We're here to help you when you need us. If you want to talk to me then talk, if not then... You're still gonna tell me later anyways." He said with a lop sided smile.  
>'It's good to have friends like him.' I thought to myself, and then suddenly my vision was blurry.<br>"Oh crap now you're crying? Ugh why do girls have to be so emotional!" He said as I laughed and wiped the tears away.  
>"Sorry Jake, but I really do have to go." I mumbled.<br>"And where does little miss emotional have to go?" He asked with a sly grin.  
>"Well..." I trailed off. I didn't really know where I was going to go.<br>"Well then little miss," he started as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and led me to the garage. "Looks like you'll be staying with us for a while." He said and smiled.  
>'Yup definitely good to have friends like him.' I thought to myself, completely unaware of the sad eyes staring at us from the woods.<br>I spent pretty much the rest of the day there with Bella and Jacob. We laughed and talked as Jake and I worked on the bikes. When Bella said she had to go, I had checked my watch.  
>"Wow its already 6! I think I have to go too. Dan might be home, and I still haven't cooked dinner." I said as wiped my dirty hands on a rag.<br>"Well I'll see you guys later." Bella waved as she walked out.  
>"So, what happened back there?" He asked me once he thought Bella was out of ear shot.<br>"I went to Embry's house." I stated.  
>"Oh? Was he there?" He asked.<br>"Yeah, but he... He was different." I said.  
>"Different how?" He asked.<br>"Well for one he's grown. Like a lot, like a whole foot! And he's got muscles now! But that's just the physical part. When we talked he sounded so mad, or scared, or... I don't know!" I explain.  
>"Embry? The same Embry we would all hang out with?" Jacob asked in disbelief.<br>"Yeah." I mumbled. "Apparently we aren't friends." I muttered. "I'll text you later, I really have to get going." I stated as I inched towards the door.  
>"Ok, see you later Emi." He called and I waved one last time before I walked away.<br>As I walked to my car I heard a a loud wolf howl not too far from where I was.  
>"Wonder whats going on." I wondered quietly as a strong wind rushed past. I could of sworn I heard laughter, but I shook my head and rushed to my car. "Creepy." I muttered as I drove home.<br>When I drove up to the drive way I saw the lights from the living room on.  
>"Well someone's home." I muttered as I got out of my car.<br>I walked up the steps and opened the front to be greeted by the smell of actual home cooking.  
>"I'm home!" I called as I closed the door behind me.<br>"Oh Emilia welcome home." Dan said from the living room.  
>"Hey Dan, what smells good?" I asked as I walked past the living room and into the kitchen.<br>"Oh that's just me. I found an old cook book and thought I'd try my hand at cooking." I heard hike say as I walked into the kitchen and sighed.  
>"Glad as I am to hear you're cooking, why did you leave such a mess in here?" I asked.<br>There pot and pan overflowing the sink. Some sort of sauce or something covered most of the counter and mixed in it were some chopped up veggies, I think. In short the kitchen was a mess.  
>"Yeah I was going to clean it up but then I got a little distracted." He admitted as he scratched the back of his head.<br>"Let me guess, the game was on." I said with a small smile, as he nodded his head guiltily.  
>"Well there's no point in just leaving it all here so help me clean up." I said as I walked towards the sink.<br>I washed all the dishes as Dan cleaned up the counter.  
>A few minutes later Paul walked in the back door, looked at us cleaning and almost immediately walked back outside.<br>"Get back here or you dont eat dinner." I called. A few moments later he came back dragging his feet.  
>"What do I clean?" He asked so unenthusiastically.<br>"Just clean up and set up the table." I said.  
>After I finished the dishes I helped Paul set up the table up.<br>"So how was your day?" I asked Paul once we finished cleaning.  
>"Eh, spent most of the time patrolling. Then we all went to the beach to hang out for a while." He said Dan brought out a large dish from the oven.<p>

We ate in a comfortable silence for a while before I felt I was forgetting something.

"So Dan what happened to Kira?" I asked

"Well the doctor said her rib is cracked and they said she'll have to stay there for a while." I told me as I sighed.

"Poor girl." I said as I stood up and put my dirty dishes in the sink and walked out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Paul asked.

"I'm going to my room. I don't feel so good" I stated as my stomach began to churn.

I took the stair two steps at a time and walked into my room, and closed the door. I sighed before I turned around fell on my bed. My head was hurting and I was getting cramps which meant it was going to be my time of the month again. A few minutes later someone knocked on my door.

"What?" I groaned.

"Hey Mia, I found this on the porch outside." Paul said as he walked in with a small black box.

"What is it?" I asked as I sat up.

"I don't know it had your name on it." He said as he passed me the box. I looked at the top which had my name written in a familiar hand writing.

"Thanks Paul." I said expecting him to leave but he just stood there looking at the box. "Can I help you with something?" I asked.

"I want to know whats in the box." He said but I stood up and began pushing him out of my room.

"It was meant for me not for you, now get out." I said as I pushed him.

"Have you been working out?" he asked me randomly. I raised an eye brow at his question.

"That wasn't random." I said sarcastically.

"No seriously remember before when ever you would try to push me or something you couldn't move me? Well look at this you're actually pushing me. And you look a lot taller." He pointed out as I crossed my arms over.

"Just because you complement me doesn't mean I'll let you see whats inside the box." I said as I closed the door in his face, just as he was going to say something.

I rolled my eyes and walked back to my bed where I had left the box.

"I know I've seen this handwriting before but who's is it?" I asked myself as I opened the lid.

Almost immediately I closed the box and threw it across the room in anger.

Inside the box was the locket I had threw at Embry earlier, and an envelope. "Stupid Embry! What is he thinking?!" I said to myself as I sat down on my bed and crossed my arms. "Does he think that just because he gives me back that stupid locket I'll forgive him?!" I said angrily.

'_For what?'_ the little voice at the back of my head said. _'what did he do wrong?"_ it asked.

"Well he…he didn't want to be my friend! And he shouted at me!" I said though the moment it left my mouth I felt like an idiot.

'_You know that's not the reason why you're mad at him.' _The voice said and I groaned. _'you're mad because he hurt you.'_ The voice reasoned with me.

I sat there for a while before I sighed and walked back to the box.

"I only want to see what's in the envelope." I said to myself though I knew I was lying to myself.

I took both things out of the box and walked back to my bed.

'Dear Emilia,

I just wanted to apologize for everything. I shouldn't have yelled or said any of those stupid things. I didn't mean any of it, I was an idiot who was having a bad day, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you.' I stopped reading and sighed.

"Well he's not wrong there." I said then began reading.

'I take back saying I didn't want to be your friend, if you will let me I still want to be your friend. Also I agree with you 150% about the lying thing. I feel disgusted with myself for keeping this secret from you, so if you choose to ignore me and hate me you'll never know what I was I'll understand.

Your, hopefully still, friend

Embry."

I finished reading the letter and put it down. For some reason I felt relieved when he said he still wanted to be my friend though I was still mad at him. I grabbed the locket and opened it. Inside were the same pictures but for some reason I felt happy when I saw them.

When I put the necklace on I sighed and went close the curtains for the night, but I almost yelled in surprise when I saw someone pacing in the yard. When I looked closer I could see more details of the person, and when I figured out whom it was I huffed in annoyance and opened the window.

"Embry what are you doing down there?" I asked loudly which made him jump.

"Emilia? You're talking to me?" he asked.

"No I'm talking to the trees." I said sarcastically.

"No I meant you forgive me?" he asked hopefully.

"Why should I?" I asked as I raised an eye brow.

"…You shouldn't. not after the horrible things I said to you." He said sadly, which made my heart ache a little for some reason.

"Embry, I'm still beyond angry about the lying and about the not being my friend, it's gonna take more than just asking for forgiveness for me forgive you." I said as he gave me a hurt look.

"I'll do anything to get you back!" he said loudly.

"Then quiet down before someone hears you." I scolded and he flinched back and apologized.

"You said anything right?" I asked as a few thoughts entered my head.

"Yes anything." He said with a hopeful smile.

"Then go and get me a…. a bracelet." I said as I stuck my head out of the window.

"Ok, I'll be right back then!" he said happily.

"Wait no I was kidding!" I said but he ran to the front of my house. "Embry wait I was kidding!" I shouted but he was out of sight.

I quickly ran out of my room down the stairs and out the door ignoring Dan as he called my name.

"Embry!" I shouted as I reached the sidewalk. I saw his silhouette a few 50 feet away.

'Man he runs fast.' I thought to myself as I ran after him.

"Embry wait!" I shouted again.

It took me a couple of minutes but when I was finally close enough I tackled him down with a unladylike grunt.

"I said wait!" I muttered between gritted teeth. I was sitting on his stomach, and he was looking wide eyed at me.

"Sorry I didn't hear you honest." He said as though he was a kid who got scolded by his mom.

"I was kidding. I don't want a stupid bracelet. I just wanted to see if you'd actually do it!" i said with a laugh. He laughed too, and I stood up.

"I forgive you if you forgive me." I said to him as he also stood up.

"Yes without even thinking about it I forgive you." He said happily, and I rolled my eyes.

"So do you want to pretend this day didn't happen between us?" he asked me nervously.

I pretended to think about it before answering.

"No!" I said happily.

"W-why not?"

"Because I never want to forget things." I stated as I put my hands behind my back.

"Typical Emilia." He said with a large smile.

"So what was that secret you were hiding from me?" I asked and he flinched.

"Um, its just, you know-" "Emilia! There you are!" I heard someone call behind me.

I turned around and saw Paul running up to us.

"What's wrong Paul?" I asked as he stopped in front of me.

"That's my question! What the hell just happened back there?" he questioned with a glare.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You just randomly run off without telling us anything." He stated exasperated.

"Um, that was my fault." Embry said

"Oh is that so? Then stay away from my cousin." Paul said between clenched teeth.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Well obviously you're just here to piss me off." I said to Paul. "Well I'll see you later then Embry." I said as I grabbed Paul by his ear and began walking home.

"Let me go!" he shouted entire walk home. Every time he tried to pull away I would grab on tighter.

Once we got home his face was flushed and I was glaring daggers.

"Woah, woah I can already feel a fight coming." Dan said from the living room.

"How dare you try to say who I can and can't be friends with?" I said angrily.

"I'm doing whats best for you!" he shouted.

"How do you know what's best for me? You're almost the same age as me!" I shouted back.

"You brain dead girl are fucking stupid?!"

"Obviously not as brain dead as your fucking dumbass self!"

"Hey! Hey! ENOUGH!" Dan bellowed. "Go to your rooms! Both of you!" he shouted.

I knew Dan didn't like to hear people cursing, but I couldn't help it, Paul just infuriated me!

I quickly turned around, ran up the stairs, and slammed the door to my room. After I threw myself on the bed I looked at my phone and saw that I had two text messages.

The first one was from Kim asking if I did the homework for math. I quickly replied and read the other message. As soon as I read the message I felt all the blood drain from my face, and the tears sting my eyes. I dropped the phone on my bed and ran down stairs. The words from the text kept repeating themselves in my head.

"Alex, Tommy Johnny, and Alexandria were in a bad car accident! Theyre at the hospital… Alexandria is dead."

Chapter 13 end.

Hello all my dedicated readers! I hope you all liked the chapter, though it kinda broke my heart writing that last part. :'( I'm still looking for a beta reader so if you or anyone you know is willing to beta for me, please let me know! Also to everyone who reviewed I am most grateful! But could I maybe have a few more reviews? Please? O.O please….

Off topic question of the day:

Anyone watched the newest Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake? Omg Marshall's voice! I was a little disappointed when they didn't use Dante Basco's voice like they had originally planned, but I'm happy it turned out the way it did!

Any who, thanks for reading and I'll see you all in chapter 14 of The New Member Of The Oack


	14. Sorry sugar booger

I am back and better than ever babies! Sorry for the long hiatus, but now I will be continuing my stories, though I will be dedicating most of my time to the newest fic I am writing, (Spycepticon). Now for New member of the Pack, I just went over the chapters, and I want to delete the whole entire story because of how dumb some of the ideas I had were, but I won't, because I know you all like how it is, so this is my plan. I want to keep it on Hiatus for a little while longer while I edit every chapter. i want to delete and add a few things, to improve the story as a whole. so I'm asking you all to bare with me for a little while longer, also I want to thank everyone who's put up with my blatant lack of interest towards my stories, and welcome all new readers! One more thing, if you have anything you'd like to see in my story please by all means let me know! no idea is useless to me!

With love from the bottom of heart

~Usagi-chan123


End file.
